The Guinevere Diaries
by faithlessducks
Summary: What happens to Gwen when the royal family of Camelian pays a visit to Camelot? Will they have an impact on her secret love affair with Arthur? I don't own Merlin. The shows belongs to the BBC. Arthur/Gwen Hints of Merlin/Morgana
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first day that I saw her. Her eyes flashing like green fire as Arthur attempted to order her around the palace. My lips curved into a secret smile when she arched an eyebrow and insisted that she could best him in sword practice.

Little did I know that Morgana would become the sister of my heart. Arthur would be the reason that made my heart full of joy. Well, here I am, without Morgana. Longing for Arthur. Spending my days listening to Merlin whine about Gaius and his endless list of chores.

Some days when I'm free of my duties around the castle. I bring fresh flowers to decorate her empty chamber. I wipe away the dust and open the windows for fresh air. I remember hiding under her bed from the Nurse or pouring salt onto Arthur's food.

Recently, the memories were not sweet. Often, they were of dark times. Morgana's wide green eyes full of fear or her pale skin was dampen with sweat. I tried to talk with her. However, we both carry secrets in our hearts.

Now, she's gone. Vanished from sight with the haunting beautiful Morgause. Every night, I dream of Morgana. I can hear the voice whispering in my ear that she will return soon.

I have to go. The Cook is waiting for me. We are expecting visitors from a distant land. Hopefully, they won't bring a beautiful young Lady. I swear that I will smack Arthur's face if he says one thing about wooing, chicken, and destiny.

Gwen

Well. Merlin was supposed to meet in the hallway next to King Uther's throne room. As usual, Merlin was late. He came stumbling down the hallway covered in dirt with hay sticking out of his sable hair.

" Gwen, I am so sorry. He made me bathe all of his horses and give them fresh hay. He's awful, " Merlin whined in a sad voice as he shook hay out of his hair. My fingers quickly puck the stiff straws from his hair as he wiggled around giggling. " Merlin, stand still, " I ordered as I tried to balance on my tiptoes . Merlin kept squirming as I brushed the hay from his shoulders. I pulled my dust rag from my apron and attempted to clean his face.

"Gwen, my mom doesn't wash my face."

"Well, Hunith would take a brush to you if she could see you right now."

I rubbed the rag on his cheek. Merlin grabbed my wrist and spun me out of his reach. I didn't know he had any dance moves. The sudden twist make dizzy as I giggled and dust flew everywhere. Merlin grabbed me by waist to steady me. Merlin smiled at me as I placed my hands on his chest to catch my balance.

"What is happening?"

I felt Merlin's heart jump when Arthur's voice boomed in the background. Merlin's eyes grew wide as his hands dropped from my waist. Slowly, I lowered my arms and turned to face Arthur.

Arthur actually looked stunning. His golden crown was nestled in his flaxen hair. His red Pendragon cape hung elegantly around his broad shoulders. He wore my favorite blue tunic that made his eyes gleam like a perfect sapphires. However, the sapphires bore an angry gaze in our direction. His beautiful firm lips were scrunched in a frown. His hands planted on his hips and his breath rapidly left his body.

"You're late, " Arthur muttered as he turned on his heel and reentered the throne room. I smiled weakly at Merlin as we scurried like mice into the room.

I smile brightly at the men and two women dressed in black. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Merlin bow.

" May, I present King Leodegrance of Cameliarde, Queen Catherine, Prince Richard, and Lady Isobel, " Uther's voiced announced.

Things got really weird after meeting them. I will tell later. I need to go face Arthur and save Merlin

Gwen


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it was a rotten rest of the day. Arthur was in a foul mood after witnessing my embrace with Merlin. It was Merlin. I could see a bit of anger over Lancelot. So, I went to confront Arthur about the embrace and explain that it was quite innocent.

Well, I stood outside of his chamber for several moments. I could hear him yelling, no that's not right. Barking. He barked commands like a rabid dog towards my hopeless friend. I had to convince myself not to waver in my conviction.

I raised my hand and rapped gently on the door.

"Enter."

The metal felt cool as I slowly turned the handle. The door bammed as I stepped inside quickly . Merlin looked at me with horror in his eyes. He mouthed "LEAVE" behind Arthur's back. Poor Merlin was surrounded by a mountain of boots and armor as he sat polishing away on the floor.

"Well, Arthur, he couldn't sit at the table and work?" Arthur eyes went wide as he arched a blonde eyebrow.

I just planted the seed of the argument. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut, sometimes?

Arthur walked slowly towards me. His eyes never left mine. Part of me wanted to step back and run with due haste to my house. The other part won out and planted feet into the floor. A sudden thunderstorm would not have moved me.

"Guinevere, it's always so interesting that you use my name when you're upset with me? Or mildly annoyed. Or protecting poor Merlin from prattish Arthur. Why is that? So, do I need to make you anger anytime that I want to hear my name part from your beautiful lips?"

He thinks my lips are beautiful. Don't fall for his charms. Focus your eyes on Merlin. However, Arthur opened his mouth and spat out the following words...

"Most of the time, I get "My, Lord" or "Sire." Or my favorite statement, "I cannot be your queen." But, Merlin gets laughter, smiles, hugs but I can get nothing that I want from you.

What does he want from me? My blood became to boil as he peered into my face. When did he get so close to me? My fingers curled into tiny little fist as I fought the urge to smack him.

As we stood there staring at each other. I wondered if they do this at a battle. At Elador, we didn't face our enemy. We drew them into our trap. Just like Arthur drew me in his trap. He knew that I would seek him out to defend our actions. So, here I am in his chambers in his little trap. Arthur was so angry for no apparent reason. So, I had a choice: bend or speak my mind. I always make bad choices.

"Well, Arthur, Merlin was behind because you just had to have your ponies washed this morning-"

'Guinevere, I have stallions, not ponies."

"Merlin washed you ponies and had to muck the stables. You knew the King and his family were to arrive today."

"Merlin, found enough time to play with you!"

"I tried to clean him up to present a good image of Camelot for the visiting king."

"Why were your hands on his chest and his arms around your waist?"

"He was trying to steady me."

"So, Merlin can make you faint."

"Well, at least he doesn't get jealous. It's not our fault. He can touch me and you can't. I'm not sorry that I can't laugh for Merlin. It's not my fault that we have to sneak around."

Merlin rose from the floor with a horrific look on his face. I spun on my heel to flee his chamber. Arthur was quicker than me. Why do I forget about his warrior skills and speed? Arthur's hand clasped my wrist as he backed me into the wall. My heart raced as he used his body to press me into the wall. I'm not sure how it happened but Arthur pulled my wrists over my head and as he peered into my eyes.

He began whispering in a soft voice. His voice was too soft.

"That's the real problem. I've neglected you, Guinevere. Is this the real problem? I don't make you laugh or wrap my arms around your waist as I pull you into my embrace?" Is this the problem?

The problem was that he was too close. His scent assaulted my senses. He smelt so clean and fresh. My hands wanted to break free from him and caress his hair.

"Arthur and Gwen, I'm standing here. You need to stop, " Merlin implored behind us. Arthur released my wrist but he didn't move from my side.

"Merlin, you saw nothing today-"

I ran from the chamber the moment Arthur turned to face Merlin. Merlin had to fight his own battle on this one. I'll cook a meal for us later.

Gwen

I almost forgot to write about the visiting Royal family. Merlin mentioned it or I'm just blind. Or maybe, I didn't notice the other servants as they ran around like ants preparing the castle. King Uther invited three families to reside in the castle for a grand feast. Lucky for me, they didn't bring any daughters. Not that I care. I mean… Young beautiful ladies are always welcomed in Camelot. Stop rambling, Gwen!

I was assigned to the Queen Mother. She told me to call her Lady Catherine. She was a short lady with deep auburn hair sprinkled with grey. Her eyes were like chocolate. A deep soft brown. Her smile was so warm. King Leogrance and Richard, his son stared at me. I thought maybe I had dirt on my face from cleaning Merlin. I smiled weakly at them as I curtsied.

Lady Catharine moved her fingers gently in my direction. "Gwen, she began in a sweet voice," How old are you child?"

"I will have twenty years in the summer," I replied quickly as I lowered my eyes.

Lady Catherine moved closer to peer into my face. "You have such beautiful hair. I've only see such lovely curls on one other."

"Oh, you should have met my mother, Eleanor. Her curls were identical to mine. Sadly, my mother died several winters ago. Lady Catherine's face curved into a smile as she asked," Is Gwen your real name?"

"Actually, my name is Guinevere, my lady."

The King of Cameliar gasped as his son looked pained. His wife, Lady Isobel shot me a look full of daggers.

"Lady Catherine, we have plenty of servants. Surely, it would be bad manners to steal this one from King Uther", Lady Isobel stated with venom.

"Lady Isobel, you are quite correct. Guinevere faithfully serves Camelot," Arthur began in a steady voice. She is quite happy here."

Lady Catherine turned towards Arthur and bestowed a beautiful smile on him. " Arthur Pendragon, your mother lives in you."

It just got weirder from that point. The King and his son openly stared at me. However, they didn't say a word. Lady Catherine invited me to tea the next morning. It was all so confusing for me. At that moment, I wished for Morgana. We would have laughed in her chambers over the confusing manner of the day.

.

Gwen.

Last night, I had a strange dream. It was summer time. The hot sun blazed down on Morgana and me. I could hear birds chirping in the background. The smell of wildflowers drifted around us as we lay in the tall, soft grass. Morgana's hands with grasped in mine as we whispered nonsense.

"Just wish for me, Gwen. I will always come for you. Remember me with kindness and love."

I don't remember a day in the woods like that. However, I spelt peacefully. The argument with Arthur was forgotten. The strange visiting royal family.

Before I forget my heart aches so bad for Arthur. Why do I say things that I don't mean? I cannot be your queen nonsense. What was I thinking that day? Arthur looked so handsome in his white tunic. My heart jumped when I saw him. He professed his love in his Arthur's way. I rejected him. He covered my hand and pressed into his chest when he saved me from the dragon. I could feel his heart beating under my palm. Sometimes, I push him away. Then, I feel silly. I worry that one day he will find another with soft hands, fancy dress, and witty conversation. Then, I lose myself in his eyes. My heart swells and I feel hope for the future. I need to make amends with Arthur.

Gwen


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those beautiful summer mornings. It started with a cool breeze in the morning as the sun rose slowly to scorch us with blazing heat. As I slowly walked to the palace lost in my thoughts about Arthur and other things. Basically, just Arthur. I felt a thump against my side as I struggled to maintain my balance. Swaying keeps getting me into trouble. A pair of little arms wrapped around legs and screamed "Gwen."

"Good morning, Robert."

"Gwen, the new prince bought us chocolates and played games with us, "Robert screamed as he danced around me.

Robert was seven and chocolates were rare for the children of the Town.

"Robert, we don't have new prince. It's just Prince Arthur." I wish he was just Prince Arthur.

"Gwen, I think he means me," spoke a melodious voice behind me.

I turned to see Prince Richard covered in dirt and he help a small pack. I assumed chocolates. He had his grandmother's almond brown eyes and auburn hair. A huge smile covered his face. "Gwen, you can keep a secret?" he asked. Can I keep a secret? I carry a huge one around my heart daily.

I realized that I forgot to greet the young prince. I clumsily attempted a curtsied but Robert clung to me like the fine stitching on a dress. "Good morning, my lord." Richard grinned. "I don't think I should carry secrets for you, my lord. A firm hand sat me on my feet.

"Well, Gwen, please call me Richard. I insist. My kingdom is more progressive than Camelot. All people are equal to each other. Don't tell my father that you saw me playing with children or eating chocolates early in the morning. He's trying to groom me to replace him one day. It's hard because I was the second son." He fluttered thick lashes at me as I tried to stop a smile.

"I promise but I'm in a rush to get to the castle. Your grandmother is waits for me. Besides, don't you think you should change before your wife, Lady Isobel sees you?"

Richard's face twisted into a scowl as if he was given a spoonful of vinegar. "Lady Isobel is not my wife. Nor will she ever be. She was promised to my brother, Gotegrim. He died last year in a battle, "Richard said quietly.

A bleak sadness covered his face as he thought of his fallen brother. I placed a hand on his arm to ease his pain. "I'm sure your brother would be proud of dirt and chocolate." A slight smiled formed on his face. "Actually, you would have made my brother happy," Richard earnestly. His face was covered with honesty. His eyes were so wide and sincere. They seem familiar. How could I make his brother happy?

"Gwen, you would care for a chocolate drop?

"I should take your secret candy?

"Please take one. They are your favorite."

I stared at Richard for a moment. Something crossed in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was.

"How did you know that chocolate drops are my favorite?

"Aren't chocolate drops everyone's favorite," He replied quickly. His smile was infectious. I popped two drops into my mouth. They were so cool and creamy in my mouth. Richard grinned as I closed my eyes to make it last longer.

"Prince Richard, can we play one more game of Princess, Lady, Knight, witch, King, and Knave," Robert asked quietly. Richard bent to his side and whispered, "How about we play for the last of the chocolate drops?" Robert nodded in agreement. Robert whistled loudly and the children of town swarmed around us like bees.

I hadn't played the game since I was a child. Robert explained the rules quickly. Everyone must form a large circle and walk around. As the caller said princess, Knight, Knave, Lady, and witch. You had to stand up and catch the title of Knight for a boy or princess for a girl. Nobody wanted to be a witch or knave. Especially in Camelot, nobody wanted to be a witch! Michael (another child) was the caller.

I held Richard's hand as we walked slowly around the circle. We heard Knight and Knave. I laughed as Richard pulled me to the ground. I felt so excited and free. As I walked a felt eyes on me. Richard tried to pull me to the ground but I was frozen to the spot. Richard tugged on my hand. I could feel him behind.

"Princess", Michael screamed. In that instant, I won the game. I do believe Michael cheated. He knew that I would give the sweet to the children. Richard smiled at me as he dropped the bag into Robert's waiting hand. Wait, didn't even ask if I wanted it. Maybe, they would move on if I didn't turn around. Richard looked over my shoulder and called, "Good Morning, Prince Arthur and Merlin." My eyes shot daggers into the back of my head. Just ignore him. How does one ignore, Arthur Pendragon? He wouldn't say anything in the middle of town. So, I took a chance. I turned meekly and faced my sweetheart. Wait is Arthur my sweetheart? I smiled at Arthur and Merlin.

"Good morning, sire. Good Morning, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes were wide. He looked like a deer in the middle of a hunt. Arthur always being the prince of personality frowned at me. "Guinevere, are you showing Prince Richard a good time?" Merlin dropped his eyes to the ground. Richard stood quietly as his eyes flick from my face to Arthur's. My face burned. "Actually, my lord, Prince Richard is quite charming and friendly with the children. He was kind to buy us chocolate and play games with us."

"So, Gwen, all it takes is a few games and chocolate."

I turned on my heel and run to the castle. The tears blinded me as I ran away.

After I had tea with Lady Catherine. She told me to take a rest at home. By the time, I made it to her chambers. My bodice was wet from my tears. I decided that I hated Arthur Pendragon. I was alone in Camelot. I knocked gently on the door and she bade me to enter. Look on concern passed over her face as her eyes roamed over me.

"Gwennie, did you have an argument with your sweetheart?" Lady Catherine asked gently. Nobody had called me "Gwennie" since I was a small child. My head titled and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I felt her arms embrace me and my tears ran like a river. Her arms felt so safe and warm. I felt like I was home. She fed me tea and crumpets. She didn't ask me any questions. She merely said," That owns you. Not the other way around. Sometimes, a painful journey ends in Paradise." I thanked her and I walked to my house. I went to bed and took a nap. I was so very tired.

Gwen

It was still sunlight when I awoke. I slipped a robe over my nightgown. I placed the pot on the stove to heat water for a cup of tea. Maybe, a spot of tea could calm my nerves. I moved the spoon around in my tea. I didn't hear Merlin walk into my home. Actually, I didn't notice him until he was seated right in front of me. I was lost in my thoughts.

"Gwen, did you hear me?"

"Merlin, how did you get in here?

Merlin reached across the table and clasped my hand. His usually sparkling blue eyes were solemn. His strong hand gave mine warmth." Gwen, he didn't mean it. I know that he can be a prat but he loves you." I tried to turn my head but Merlin placed his other hand on the side of my face and made me meet his eyes.

"He lied when he said that he rescued you for Morgana. He defied Uther for you. He didn't sleep the entire journey. He didn't eat. He could only think of you. He's scared that he won't wait for him. You are the only thing in the world that he can't have. It scares him as it scares you. Don't give up on him, Gwen."

"Is he angry?"

"He's hurt and scared, even though he'll never admit it."

"Merlin, I need to go to him. Where is he?"

Merlin dropped my hand and moved anxiously around my house. As he moved a notice, red splattering on his jacket.

"Merlin, where is Arthur?"

"Gwen, he hurt himself during training. He was distracted and Sir Leon's arrow hit his upper shoulder." I gasped in horror as my heart sunk. This was my fault. "Gwen, don't blame yourself. I'm supposed to sit with him tonight in our apartment. I asked Uther if I could split the shift with you. At first he was going to reuse but Lady Catherine said she didn't require you assistance. Gaius has a plan to keep Uther away. I'll come in a few hours." Merlin pushed a small bottle in my hand. "Gaius, said to give him a few drops for pain every few hours. He was asleep when I left." I nod and started walking towards my door.

"Gwen."

"Yes, Merlin," I answered distantly.

"Shouldn't you put on dress and do you have any food?"

Gwen


	4. Chapter 4

The guard outside of Merlin and Gaius' chamber made me a little nervous. He was used to me scurrying around completing chores. He let me by without question. To be honest, I paced around the living area for a few moments. Gaius has very interesting things in his private area. I don't look though anything. The jars are filled with colorful liquids like a rainbow. Yes, I was stalling that moment. What do I say? Arthur, I love you. I'm merely a lowly servant girl but my heart belongs to you. How about? You are bring the light to my world. Too mushy. Or what's wrong with you. Of course, I love you. Okay, he's injured. I shouldn't upset him. Fin ally, the words came into my heart. So, I walked up stairs to talk with him.

Merlin, now I see why Arthur calls you an idiot. He did not leave a candle burring. Then, again, a candle would have started a fire in the mess. The light from the candle outside the room provided some light. No wonder Merlin wears only two outfits. He can't find anything in the mess. The room was covered in clothes, shoes, books, and other junk. I opened the drapes to allow the fading sun to light the food.

Arthur laid motionless on the bed. A fine sheen on sweat covered his pales skin. His breath was uneven as his eyelids seemed like they were sown to his skin. I gently sat on the bed rest to him and wiped his brow with the cool water from a nearby bowl.

My heart ached with love and pain as guilt became to eat away at me. I shouldn't have yelled at Arthur. He did deserve it, though. He's always going to be arrogant, bossy, and just Arthur. But his heart is full of kindness and caring. I reached in my pocket and removed the small glass bottle. I poured a few drops between his lips. It seemed like Arthur grimaced in his sleep from the taste. Some things never change. I had nothing to do. I decided to clean Merlin's room.

I decided to start with boots. They were scattered everywhere. Matches were mixed with clothes or sitting on a shelf. I had made a row of 3 1/2 boots. I couldn't find one match. I took a deep breath and lend over and stuck my hand under the bed. I didn't feel fur and nothing bit me. I felt around until my hand reached something hard. My fingers grasped it and I pulled the item towards me. It wasn't a boot. A large dusty book with strange lettering. I'm nosy. I thought maybe it would entertain me as I wait for Arthur to awaken. I open the book and dust blew into my eyes. Slowly, I turned the pages. The book contained images of magical creatures, spells, and other things that I didn't understand. Nor did I want to understand. Horror built in my soul and I slammed the book shut. I pushed it back deep into the cavern of darkness under the bed. I bite my lip. I struggled to get up and slipped on a shirt, scarf or whatever was on the floor. I felt a thump and my head. Pain rang on my temple. Then, it went black.

A candle bathed the room in light as I opened my eyes. My head hurt as I struggled to focus on my surroundings. I knew I was in a bed because it was soft in scratchy, lumpy way.

"Guinevere, look at me," Arthur whispered softly in the glowing darkness. His eyes were darken like onyx. His warm hand caressed my face. I tried to sit up but he softly pushed my down on Merlin's bed.

"Arthur, why am I in Merlin's bed? I'm supposed to nurse you.

"I woke up and wanted a goblet of water as I moved around this death trap. I noticed you on the floor. I placed on you and the bed. I sat here and waited for you to wake up."

"Arthur, you are injured."

"Gwen, its a little scratch. I'm glad that you came to see about me." I reached down and wrapped my hands around his strong arm. Goodness, he is firm.

"Arthur, I couldn't stay away. I'm sorry so for the other day. Sometimes, it's so hard to be with you but to be without you," I whispered in the darkness. Something amazing happened. Arthur spoke with his heart.

"I'm a jealous prat. I want to be the one that twirls you in the Council room. I want to be the one that plays games with you in town. I can't. It hurts. I keep thinking that you won't wait for me."

I sat up quickly in Merlin's bed before Arthur could react. I looked in him squarely in the eyes and I said it. "Arthur Pendragon, I love you even when you are a prat. That will never change. I'm yours until my heart no longer beats." Arthur started to say something. I brushed my fingers across his lips. "Arthur, wait. I need to explain about Lancelot."

Arthur's body stiffened at the mentioned of Lancelot's name. "I thought Lancelot was noble and kind when he arrived in Camelot. He said so many kind beautiful words to me. My heart felt emotion for him. He left and he didn't say goodbye. The feelings faded away. Then, you came to stay with me. I saw another side of you. But you said it could never be. It hurt. Then, I was kidnapped. I sat in that cell and I didn't want to die alone. Lancelot was there and he made me feel safe. Then, you showed up and it was confusing. Lancelot left again. Everything changed between us. You showed me so many sides of you. My heart discovered emotion for you and I can't imagine a life without you in it. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I don't like Prince Richard. He's sweet and kind, not my type at all. I like you a lot." That was a mouthful.

Arthur's hands cupped my face as his lips slowly brushed against mine ever so softly. My eyes fluttered close as my heartbeat increased. Arthur drew back and rose from the bed. Where's he going? I just offered my heart to him and he kisses me and walks away. He stumbled towards the window and closed the drape. He walked back towards the bed and motioned for me to move up. I sat up and Arthur climbed into Marlin's small bed. He pulled me back against his hard chest. He arms wrapped around me.

"Guinevere, I love you too. I am deeply sorry and I regret my words. I beg you forgiveness. I will try to be better," he whispers against my hair. Let's enjoy this night. It won't come again for a long time." I snuggled deeper into his arms. He felt so warm.

"So, you really don't like Prince Richard"

"Arthur, please. They seem a little off the whole family."

"He can't be crazier then Merlin. How can he ever find anything in this mess?"

Oh, Arthur if you only knew.

Gwen


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Merlin. Gwen has a bunch of visits from a bunch of people. I hope that I didn't make a lotof mistakes.

When I awoken, Arthur and Merlin were downstairs with Gaius eating breakfast. I felt guilty that I slept in Merlin's bed. Then, again, Merlin kept many tricks hidden in the depths of his mess. Maybe, that's why his room is a war zone. Who could find anything in the carnage, if Uther sent soldiers to search for magical objects?

I felt three sets of eyes on my face. My head still ached and it was hard to balance s I grasped the railing. Arthur rushed to my side and helped me to the table. His eyes were a blue sea on concern. Gaius scanned over my face.

"Gwen, what happened last night,' Gaius asked softly.

I pushed my wild curls out of my eyes. Goodness, it was painful. "Well, Arthur was asleep and I attempted to clean Merlin's room. I searched for a missing boot. I looked under the bed and I slip on something."

Merlin let out a little gasp and his blue grew wide with apprehension. I gave a slight shake of my head to silence him. : Gaius, I woke up and Arthur had placed me on the bed." I felt Arthur's hand cover my own.

"Well, Gwen, I think you need a day in bed to rest."

"I can't-"

"Guinevere, you will stay in your house and rest today. I order you to remain at your house."

Did he just order to stay in my house? I flipped up spun and around to face Arthur. I felt my legs give way. I heard Arthur and Merlin scream my name."

Gwen

The bed was so soft. I knew it wasn't mine. It was definitely was Merlin's. I prayed to the Old and New Religion that Arthur wasn't foolish enough to place me in his bed. I turned my head slowly to see the worry face of the King. I don't mean King Uther. Richard's father sat beside my bed with a worried look on his face. Richard and the King didn't share a similar face. The king had shiny black hair and solemn gray eyes. His hands were clasped in front of his chin. I must have made a sound.

"Gwennie, are you in pain? Gaius left a draught to ease the pain."

I just stared at him. Why am I in his chambers? Where's his mother or Richard. Why did Arthur leave me in here? Oh, my goodness! Why am I so clumsy?

"Child, stop your mind from racing. I mean you no harm. My mother is the next room. I took a turn to watch over you."

"Thank you, sire," I whispered.

"Please rest, little one." He rose from the chair and walked slowly towards the wooden door.

"Gwen?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Are you happy in Camelot?"

"I've been content."

He nodded briefly and went into the other room.

Gwen

Merlin woke me up sometime in the afternoon. I could smell soup. A warm brothy chicken and vegetable that the cook made especially for Prince Arthur. I turned to look in his sad solemn face.

"Gwen, I-"He placed his head on my bed next to me and started to sob. I don't mean his usual, whine about working for Arthur. Merlin let out a series of heart wrenching sobs from the bottom of his soul. He hand stroked his silky hair and whispered comforting words. I wished that I could sit up and hug him.

"Merlin, you're secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone. I love you as a brother. Without you, I would be so lonely in this world." He raised his tear stricken face. "Gwen, there's more."

Merlin quickly told me about Morgana being a witch and how he gave her hemlock to save the Camelot. The words fell from his mouth about Balinor being his father. His love for a druid girl named Freya. How she died and he buried in a lake. How it was a burden to carry his secrets from the whole kingdom. My head really hurt.

I just reached around his trembling body and whispered,"it will be okay." I rocked him like a mother would her newborn child until his breathing was calm.

"How many times do I have to catch you two in each other's arms," Arthur asked solemnly.

We jumped away from each other. I winced in pain. Merlin gently pushed me back from the pillows. I gave Arthur a small smile. He is really good with pouty and jealous. I swore his lip was sticking out. Merlin settled me against the pillows as he help to sit me up. Arthur kept watch over me. Or was he watching Merlin?

"Arthur, -"

Merlin began to falter in his thoughts. 'My lord, Merlin felt bad about my fall. He begged for forgiveness."

Arthur's eyes drew small like a snakes as he watched us. I tried to give him a small smile. Merlin jumped out of his way and he plopped into the chair without his usual panther like grace. "Are you hungry, 'Arthur asked? I gave a small nod. "Merlin, bring the soup over here and stop standing there like an idiot.

I was too tired to give Arthur the "be nice" look. He did look rather handsome in his dark blue clothing. It deepened the lushness of his eyes.

"Guinevere, open your mouth." I didn't notice that spoon waiting near my mouth. I noticed Arthur. He was so close to me.

"Gwen, your soup is getting cold."

I slowly opened my mouth and Arthur placed the rich broth on my tongue. It trickled into my empty stomach. I was like a small bird dependent on its mother for survival. However, I didn't have any maternal feelings for Arthur. Occasionally, he fed me small pieces of crunchy bread. His fingers caressed my lips as he fed me. Merlin stood in the corner looking uncomfortable.

My stomach was full and Arthur sat staring with a loopy gaze full of hope.

"Arthur-"

"Rest, my sweet." He pressed his lips across my eyes and pressed me back into the bed. My eyes felt heavy and I slowly drifted into slumber.

"Arthur, come back soon. Be nice to Merlin."

Gwen

I could feel her hands working the knots out of my hair. She firmly pressed my unruly locks swiftly. My brilliant green eyes were full of tears. She pressed a soft hand to my lips to keep me quiet. She looked so broken and sad. Her skin gleamed in the darkness. He sable hair hung around her shoulders lifeless.

"I felt you pain. I came to look after you. Don't fear me, Gwen."

Fear her? I wanted to jump up and wrap my arms around her.

I saw in a dream last night, what happened to you. I saw you find Merlin's book of magic. I heard him confess our secrets and I watched your eyes full of compassion for him. Do you have compassion for me?

I slowly nodded as tears followed from her eyes.

"Gwen ,lies. Our whole lies were built on secrets and Lies. Our parents have lied to us every day since the very beginning. Nothing about our lives is true. I'm always watching over you, my friend."

She slowly faded away.

Gwen


	6. Chapter 6

I heard voices whispering above me as I floated in and out of slumber.

"Gaius, recite the spell. I heard Queen Catherine commanding of Gaius.

"My lady, you should speak with Gwen about this.

"Time for talking is over. This castle isn't safe for her. You owe."

I heard strange words murmured by Gaius. Afterwards, I felt so limp and tired. My eyelids were so heavy that I couldn't lift them. I felt strong arms wrapping me in a blanket. It felt like I was moving away. I could hear crickets and a river flowing as dreamed in my sleep. Finally, my head nestled into a soft pillow.

As soon as I sat up I noticed that the room different than Camelot. Something was wrong. I had been in everyone in the castle. I noticed the King by the window. It wasn't Uther. It was Richard's father.

"Guinevere, I'm sure that you're frightened. You aren't in Camelot. I removed from that cursed castle. It wasn't the place for you.

"Sire,-"

"Fifteen years ago, I was a foolish man and I lost you and your mother."

What is he talking about? How did he know my mother?

"This was your room. I should have never let her leave. I should have never encouraged her to marry Tom in shame. I should have—"""

"What re you talking about, "I screamed."

"Guinevere, I'm your father."

Gwen

Add Bit of story

King Leogrance dark eyes stared intently into Arthur's blue orbs.

"Prince Arthur, I understand that you are attached to Gwen. She's a beautiful, gentle sweet young girl. However, this cannot be in Camelot.

Arthur jaw clenched in frustration. "You know noting or what you speak.

"I noticed the looks, the caring, and the visits. I'm not a stupid man like your father. Does he know that you love a servant? He didn't know that your sister was witch. What happened last night was a living nightmare.

"Morgana is unwell."

"Morgana is dangerous. Your kingdom is dangerous. Guinevere cannot stay here without protection.

"Why do you care?

"I was you. I loved a servant girl. I married twice because I couldn't face my father. It was so sweet in the beginning. We started with gently kisses, and looks. Soon, I wanted more. The kisses became deeper. The passion was more intense. Finally, I made her my whore.

"I'm not you."

"Then prove it, go tell your father that you're in love with Gwen. Claim her as your wife.

Arthur turned a faint shade of pink. "I can't."

"You are me. I'm will not allow my daughter to become your whore."


	7. Chapter 7

My new home is vastly different from Camelot. The people have more rights. The Nobility is not allowed to treat the lower class with indifference. Magic is practiced by member of the town. Black magic is banned here. The people are well fed and smell quite happy. Some of the older residents remember my parents. Well- I mean my mother and Tom. Tom was my father. It's is quite confusing to have two fathers. Over the last few months, I've grown to love and accept my new family. Often, I talk walks with my new father in the gardens. Forgiveness came for me because his wrongs are not mine to judge.

Every afternoon, I play in the town with Richard. He has become quite a knight and leader. The Lady Isabelle died that awful night in Camelot. They haven't relayed the story to me. I understand that it was a quite horrific evening.

Sometimes, when I watch a young warlock recite a spell, I think of Merlin. Is Merlin taking care of Arthur? Has he forgotten to muck the stables? What of Gaius? Does he miss my help? My heart feels empty when I think of Arthur.

Do you think Arthur misses me? Or was I just another servant girl to toy with. Why hasn't he come? My father wants to hear noting of Camelot. He wants to speak little as possible of Arthur and King Uther. Sometimes, my father rants and raves about how foolish King Uther is.

How was it possible that he didn't know that Morgana was a witch? Or he missed the longing looks between Arthur and me. I fear my father believes that Arthur wanted more than looks. Maybe, my father is right. Arthur didn't come after me. Not that I want a hero to bounce out of tress and save me.

Gwen

Dinner is boring. You just sit there and listen to people talk endlessly. It was a warm, comforting night. I didn't feel like retiring to my chambers. I sat on a bench listening to the crickets singing and the night was brighten by fireflies floating around me. Was Arthur under the sky?

One glowing butterfly landed on my shoulder. "Gwen," it whispered softly. "Go into the woods." It fluttered around my arms. A small smiled curved on my face as I walked slowly behind the butterfly. I felt free like a child again.

I saw her standing in a meadow. Morgana was dreadfully thin. She wore a beautiful shimmered gown of gold. Her sable tress gleamed with pearls. Her skin seemed smooth as satin in the moonlight. Her eyes were full of sadness and despair. I could see the pain living in her soul in her eyes. She bit her lips gently when she saw me staring at me. Did she think I feared her?

Suddenly, my arms were around her. My tears soaked my bodice as I rocked her like a baby. Her hands clutched my shoulders as she sobbed.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry for everything. I believed Morgause. She was my sister. I loved Alvarr. I gave him everything. It was lies. We came to the castle to kill Uther," Morgana spat. I just couldn't see beyond my rage as Morgause went to kill Uther. I recited a spell and Alvarr burst into flames. Morgause screamed in pain as her lover died. Uther took the chance to slit her throat. Morded watched his parents die. Somehow, you father's ward died in the aftermath. I think Alvarr fell on her. She wasn't very nice. No loss. She would have made your life miserable here."

Morgana rose and started pacing around. "Arthur, will come for you. You will marry him. He will give you a child. However, I will be there for you when you need me. Arthur will break your heart as Alvarr broke mine. I will take care of us."

What is she talking about? Why would Arthur break my heart?

"Morgana-"

"We don't have much time. When your heart is full of pain call to me. Just say my name. One final warning, the one that touched your heart first is full of danger. Stay away from him."

"Morgana-"

"Gwen, you are the only thing good and pure in my life."

I tried to grasp her hand. They felt like ice.

"Any messages for Merlin? I haunt his dreams every night"

Her lips curled into a small when she spoke of Merlin.

"Gwen, I plan to kill him day. I want him on his knees before me."

"Morgana-"

"SSH, sleep."

The next morning, I woke in my bed. A golden butterfly was on my pillow.

Gwen

My father wants to introduced me to the entire land as my daughter. I protested that a king should not exclaim his bastard daughter. He ranted when I referred to myself as his bastard daughter. Richard and grandmother looked uncomfortable. I agreed to the feast to make amends with his feelings. His eyes gleamed when he discussed making a match with me. That was unexpected. I want no one other Arthur. Arthur, who didn't respond to one letter in the last three months. Arthur would just made empty promises to a servant girl.

A seamstress came to make chambers and began measuring fabric. It was a rich shade of purple. Grandmother showed my jewels that belong to my mother. Father gave them to her. Before she left with my other Father, Tom, my mother threw in my father's face. She screamed that she no longer need payment for her services. Her departure changed the kingdom. My father rewrote the laws. He thought she would return. She died three years later when I was eight.

During my time here, I have learned that having a custom made dress isn't much fun. You have to stand for hours. If you wiggle, you get stuck with a pin. I preferred to do the sticking then being stuck.

Gwen

Well, the kingdom was awakened by an argument. My family was locked in the council chambers after breakfast. I wasn't allowed according to guards. However, you could hear every word!

"I will not invite the Pen damn Dragons. Uther is a living fool. I will not have that boy in my castle."

"Arthur is a lovely young man. She loves him."

"Mother, she loved baby chicks as a child. Do you see her playing with any? She'll find another."

"Leo, did you find another? No, you married two women that you didn't love. One because your father made you. Another to spite her mother."

"Mother, I will not have the blonde one giving her eyes at my table."

"I never knew that you are a complete idiot! Just like your father. You are a fool."

"Mother-"

"You listen to me. She's a lovely girl. She deserves happiness. I don't think being your pampered daughter would have created Guinevere. She's lovely. She will be happy with the blonde. I forbid you from keeping them apart.

"I'm king here."

"I have a crown too!"

"He has thought about her. He wants to do things to her and with her."

"The same ones that you had for her mother. Guinevere might enjoy them. He did not at on them. He treated her honorably. Have you not been with a woman these last few years? I think not."

"Mother!"

"Seriously, you boys haven taken many women to your beds, would you care to disagree, Richard."

"Well, grandmother, I agree with father. I do not wish for Arthur to touch my sister."

"Did you ask those women if they had brothers? I think not."

"An invitation will go to Camelot."

The door had rambling and slamming of his fist. Late that day, a messenger left for Camelot.

Gwen 


	8. Chapter 8

Bear with me. Things are about to heat up. I wanted Gwen not to be alone in the world. However, I forget that she has a family: Gaius, Merlin, Morgana, and Arthur. They love and care for her. They need to protect her from harm, not her freaky crazy family. Besides, Arthur would have burnt Camelian to the ground by now to get her back. Hopefully, I caught all of my typos. One of my bffs was supposed to beta for me. However, she's making math games for her students but school is over the year.

Merlin does not belong to me! It's all BBC

_Gwen's Room Camelian_

Lady Isabel stood over Gwen's sleeping form. Her beautiful face was marred with hatred and disgust. She leaned over and gently wrapped a few loose curls around her fingers. "I drove your mother away. I murdered Richard's mother. I will not have Leogrance's bastard child disrupt my plans. Your father needs a reminder of your destiny. How could he forget what you will bring to the land? Your father's pride is greater than his love. I was here before any of his wives or your mother. He has no loyalty to anyone but himself."

Lady Isabel quickly waved her hands over Gwen's face and murmured a few magical words as her scaly hands ripped the realm of time apart. Slowly, she returned to the day that King Leogrance visited Gwen in Queen Catherine's guest chambers. At quick wave of her hand, froze Leogrance as Gwen slept quietly. She slithered over to King Leogrance. "Remember, that she will destroy your kingdom. She will end your family line. Your daughter must die," she whispered in his ear."

_Camelot_

Merlin jogged towards Arthur's chamber. He was late again. He heard Arthur shouting outside the door. He eavesdropped outside of the heavy oak door. He was a little afraid to enter. His handsome face twisted with apprehension. Maybe, he should come back later.

"Don't take her from me. She isn't my whore. I love her." Merlin quickly entered the room because he thought Arthur and Gwen were in danger. He was shocked to find Arthur twisting on his bed as he called out in his sleep. Merlin grabbed Arthur by his shoulders and shook him frantically to force him to awaken. "Arthur, wake up!"

Arthur reached up and grabbed his manservant by his throat and tossed him over the bed. Arthur leapt and landed on Merlin. Merlin started whimpering like a lamb as Arthur clutched his throat.

"Why did you grab me, Merlin? It better be good?"

"Sire, please let me go. You yelled in your sleep about taking her away. I thought Gwen was in trouble."

Arthur rolled onto the floor next to Merlin. The dream felt so real. He could remember a vague man stealing Gwen from him. He remembered his words my daughter won't be your whore. Tom was dead. How could Tom steal her away? Arthur's heart raced erratically as he tried to catch his breath.

"Merlin, go check on Guinevere."

"Can I catch my breath?"

"No."

_The Council Room Camelot_

Geoffrey of Monmouth approached Uther with care. His hard face was cast deep in thought. His gloved hands clasped in front of him. Uther motioned Geoffrey to come closer to his throne.

"Guards, leave us. Do not allow anyone to enter. Not even Prince Arthur," King Uther commanded.

Geoffrey's hands gave a slight tremble as the guards silently left the Council Room. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. A private meeting with Uther usually meant plotting revenge or destroying the happiness of another. He did not relish his occupation. Uther was a generous ruler to him. Still, he realized that Uther could turn against him for any minor offense.

"Geoffrey, strange things are among us. King Leogrance moved Morgana's servant girl into his family's chamber. I thought he was going to enjoy her favors or afford his son a few moments of pleasure. However, the guards inform me that Arthur and his servant are frequent visitors to the maid."

Geoffrey expelled a deep breath. It was a servant problem he mused as Uther began to pace around the room. "Now, Geoffrey, why would Arthur repeatedly visit a servant? Why has the King of Camelian developed a strange interest in this servant girl?  
"Sire, I do not have any knowledge at this moment."

"Geoffrey, you will gain knowledge about this situation. Examine everything that we know about the King of Camelian."

A nervous ball began to form in Geoffrey's stomach. He preferred Uther when he was married to the troll.

_Camelian family chambers_

King Leogrance griped the edge of the table as Sir Michael cast a worried expression across the room.

"Sire, you cannot be sure that she is your daughter. The lands are full of young girls with curls. Tom was a loyal knight and a fierce warrior. He could have gained employment in any kingdom across the land."

The King slowly moved his head as Michael's words bounced around his head. "Michael, she's my daughter. I know it and you know it. She's utterly lovely but she will bring destruction to my land. The Lady Isabel's mother prophesied that a daughter of mine would marry a man that would dominate and destroy the kingdoms in the land. How can someone so lovely be connected to a force of evil?"

"Sire, we don't know that she is evil. Everyone seems to like her."

King Leogrance expelled a weary sigh. "Michael, you know what you must do. My daughter died during her fifth year. She cannot bring destruction to my kingdom. That girl might be lovely but she must go away. Do not fail me like Tom did."

Sir Michael lowered his body to the floor before his king. "I understand, sire."

_Lady Catherine's sitting room at Camelot_

Lady Catherine watched Guinevere arrive for work. The townspeople spoke to her as she hugged children and bestowed smiles on her neighbors like a queen. Her laughter floated around the courtyard.

"Eliza," Catherine called over her shoulder. "Come here."

Eliza was a slight child with dark blonde hair and soft grey eyes. Lady Catherine often wondered if she was the child of her late grandson. "I would like you to follow Guinevere for me. Make sure that she stays out of harm's way."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Camelot's kitchen_

The castle's kitchen permeated with heat as the cook shouted orders to the servants as they struggled to chop vegetables, knead bread, churn butter, and boil meat. The cook made delicious dishes but he had a foul temper and a quick hand to deliver slaps for minor mistakes. Gwen was deeply happy that she never had to work in the kitchens of Camelot.

Guinevere noticed a flash of black in the bowl of cake batter resting on a wide table. She moved closer to peer into the bowl. It seemed like a claw was attempting to jump through the creamy concoction. Gwen started to move away until she hit something hard.

"Gwen, watch it. Arthur will have my head if anything else happens to you," Merlin whispered in her ear. Gwen wrapped her small hands around his boney wrist. "Merlin, something magical is in the bowl." Merlin scrunched his face in doubt as Gwen pushed him towards the table.

Cautiously, Merlin peered into the bowl. He saw nothing strange with the batter. "Gwen, you silly ninny. Nothing is there, Gwen." Gwen's' mouth dropped open as a set of dripping paws appeared on the side of the bowl

"Merlin, behind you," Gwen screamed.

Merlin swung around to watch a head begin to emerge from the batter. He stepped back and pushed Gwen behind him. The other occupants of the kitchen began to run screaming out of the kitchen as they yelled about enchanted food.

"Merlin, we should leave-"

"I can handle this, Gwen."

Gwen pulled at his arm but Merlin was quite heavy considering his skinny body. "It's dangerous. The guards will be here soon and someone could see you."

"Nonsense, go to the doorway, Gwen." She slowly backed away from the table as Merlin began to recite a quick jumble of words under his breath. She could feel a different texture to the air as Merlin raised his hands. Cake batter began to flutter around the room. Gwen screamed as utensils began to fly. The fire in the stove blew out. Gwen thought Merlin looked like a god as the kitchen floated in chaos. She ducked a flying pan. Suddenly, the kitchen went quiet. Pots and Pans clambered on the floor. Gwen tried to catch her breath.

"Meow."

Merlin slowly turned and he held a small black kitten with blue eyes in his arms. "Gwen, you're afraid of a kitten?" Gwen lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Merlin, it was in a bowl of batter."

Gwen laid a gently hand against the damp, sticky fur of the kitten. The kitten rubbed furiously against her palm and purred with glee. "It's cute. Full of mischief. She took the kitten from Merlin. "I'll call you Sir Mischief."

Merlin surveyed the mess of the kitchen. He knew that the kitten would keep Gwen company when she was lonely. But they would get in so much trouble for the messy kitchen. He pulled Gwen out of the kitchen as he muttered a spell. "We're cleaning up your new friend's mess."

"But, Merlin, what if the guards enter the kitchen?"

"As long as we aren't around."

_Arthur's chamber_

Prince Arthur sat patiently as he waited on his lunch. He sent his idiot Merlin to the kitchen almost an hour ago, His stomach gave a slight rumble as he gritted his teeth. He could hear footsteps in the hallway. As Merlin, who didn't knock, came rushing into his room with Guinevere, who held a black mangy thing in her arms. They were both covered in what appear to be batter.

"What is the meaning of this, Merlin," Arthur yelled. He was hungry. Merlin was an idiot. He was a dripping mess in his chamber. Arthur was about to scream until he felt Guinevere's eyes on him. His heart felt warm as she watched him shyly. The black thing had crawled up her shoulder and attempted to bat at her loose chocolate curls. His anger melted away at the innocence that Guinevere brought to his life.

"Do I want to know?

"Not really, sire. But we need your help," Merlin answered.

Arthur wiped an impatient hand across his brow. Not another idiotic scheme of Merlin's. "Why do you need my help?"

"It's not really help, Arthur. We just need you to walk us out of the castle. Something happen in the kitchen. You really don't need to know. Will you help us?"

Arthur looked deeply into Guinevere's daisy eyes as they plead with him to grant Merlin's request. Did she not realize that he could deny her nothing?

"What about my lunch, Merlin? I spent several hours training this morning. I'm starving."

Merlin shrugged. "Gwen has food at her house. I did think about your lunch."

Arthur seriously doubted that Merlin thought about anything longer than few moments. He walked slowly towards Gwen and removed a white chalky strand of hair from her face. "I know that you are naturally sweet", Arthur whispered as he kissed her brow. Sir Mischief hissed and raised a paw to Arthur as he attempted to steal a kiss from Gwen.

"Gwen, tell you crusty, filthy friend that I'm in charge around here."

Merlin swallowed a laugh as Arthur gave him the look of death.

The trio ignored the stares of the townsfolk as they walked towards Gwen's house. Arthur's quick eyes missed the small girl walking slowly behind them in a black cloak. Merlin did not notice a Camelian knight watching them from the window of the tavern. Gwen smiled at the palace guards as she hustled by them like any other work day. No one noticed the beautiful dark hair woman seated on the ramparts watching everyone.

_Gwen's house_

Arthur sent Merlin to the well to fetch a bucket of water. As soon as the door shut, Arthur dipped a cloth into a bowl of warm water and began gently rubbing the dried batter off of my face. I honestly didn't know that Arthur knew how to clean anything. He wiped the batter off my small arms. I heard Sir Mischief knocking items onto the floor. I didn't care. Arthur dropped the cloth and placed my hands on his chest as he pulled me closer to him. His blue eyes darkened with passion as he lowered his mouth to mine. His tongue gently traced my lips as a small moan escaped me. Arthur slid his tongue into my mouth. My eyes opened wide as I attempted to pull away. Arthur placed an arm around my back and drew me deeper into his embrace. His tongue gently stroked mine as my mouth opened wider. He gently drew away and hugged me tighter. "Guinevere, never be afraid to ask anything of me. I would do anything for you." I raised my hand to his face. Merlin threw open the door and splashed water all over my clean floor.

"Merlin, learn to knock."

"Yes, sire."

Gwen

_Council room_

Uther gave Geoffrey an impatient look as the guard marched out of the Council room.

"Sire, the nature of your request was quite delicate."

Uther gave a flick of his hand in annoyance as he raised his goblet to his lips. "Did you recover any information?"

Geoffrey fiddled though his notes. "The King of Camelian had a long term mistress of noble birth during both of his marriages. She bore him a child named Guinevere. The king flaunted his bastard child in front of his court and around the lands. They said he was quite happy. A very adoring father to the child. He refused to come to Camelot because he traveled with a powerful seer."

Uther surveyed Geoffrey with shrew eyes. He noticed Geoffrey shifted nervously and glanced around the room.

"What else is there?"

"King Leogrance and his little family paid a visit to the lands of King Alined. A great seer prophesied that the child would marry a great King. During the years of the marriage, the King would conquer all of the lands under his name. Her husband would live forever in history. The king flew into a rage. He ordered his loyal knights to execute his daughter. "Geoffrey waited for Uther to display emotion at the brutality of Leogrance's act. He merely raised a hand to urge him to continue.

"It was assumed that the child died. His mistress disappeared."

"What about Arthur?"

Geoffrey lowered his head and twitched his fingers." Sire, it appears that Prince Arthur is in love with the girl. The guards have reported secret glances, stolen moments, and other indications of a love match."

King Uther leaned back in his throne and processed the information.

"Sire, one last thing. She was promised knights from the finest families of Camelian on her marriage and a table made from the oaks of the ancient woods.

King Uther smiled. "Tell Arthur that we will dine in my private dining area tonight. I wish for the servant girl and his buffoon to serve us."

_Lady Catherine's chamber_

"Tell me your findings, Eliza."

Eliza felt guilty about spying on Gwen. Gwen was kind and treated her with fairness. She hadn't received one box to her ears in over a week. Queen Catherine was a kind soul but she had a quick temper to balance to her kindness. Unlike, the King who was a hard scary man. He never smiled. He just roared commands to the people of the village.

"Milady, Gwen was in the kitchen when a magical beast tried to eat the chef. Prince Arthur's servant saved her. I followed the three of them to her home. The boy left for bucket of water. The prince was alone with Gwen for an awhile. Later, King Uther's guard knocked on her door. The trio left in a hurry."

So, Gwen is on good terms with the prince. I thought his fondness for her was because she's was his sister's maid. Or the manservant was in love with the child. Why am I not surprised that they are a young couple in love? Did Gwen mention it to me? Catherine struggled to recall any conversations with her granddaughter. My son will not enjoy the knowledge of his "doomed child" frolicking with the Prince of Camelot. Hopefully, the gods of the old and new religions will be kind to them.

_King Leogrance's chamber_

A Knight of Camelian dropped a few scraps of parchment and a silver bracelet on the table before his king. King Leogrance eyes the articles with skepticism as he waited for the breathless knight to relay his findings.

"Milord, it appears that the servant girl, Gwen, is a favorite in the kingdom. She's very kind and sweet."

Leogrance frowned in annoyance. "Tell me something that I don't know."

"Prince Richard and the girl played in the village with various children. Gwen is always in the presence of Prince Arthur's servant. A rumor floated around that she jumped into the Prince's arms when he returned from fighting the dragon over a year ago. I followed the three of them to her house. The servant boy left them alone for awhile to fetch a bucket of water. The three of them remained in the house until a guard banged on her door."

Leogrance twisted the small pieces of parchment in his hand. They were covered with small feminine handwriting.

"Sire, after they left her home. I went into the house. The door was unlocked. I searched through her items. I found a small book with writing under her bed wrapped in lavender material. I read a few of passages. They were mostly nonsense about her day. However, I found several entries about her meeting the Prince at night."

Leogrance crushed the papers in his hands as fury began to build in his heart. A deep hatred was born for the young prince of Camelot. His child and Uther's son would destroy every kingdom in the land.

"Finally, I noticed a small wooden box on the table. It contained a silver bangle. It reminded me of the one worn by Prince Richard. I thought maybe she stole it from Queen Catherine's chamber. I threw things around the house to resemble a robbery. "

"You have done well, my knight."

"Sire, may I leave you. The servant girl had a kitten in her home. It attacked me. My arms contain scratches and bite marks."

"Yes, go see Gaius. He will bandage your arm."

_Uther's private dining hall_

Uther slowly chewed his chicken as he watched Arthur's ridiculous servant bounce around pouring wine and offering food to Arthur. The servant girl, Gwen, looked around nervously as she focused her attention on holding a pitcher of water. Uther noticed that she never looked in Arthur's direction. She whispered a few words to Arthur's idiot.

"Gwen, I would like a goblet of water," Arthur requested in a soft voice.

Uther knitted his brows together as he tried to remember another time that Arthur spoke so kindly to anyone. The girl skittishly moved towards Arthur. Her hands trembled as she attempted to pour the water into a silver goblet. Water splashed on the floor. Arthur reached up and steadied the goblet in her hand as she finished pouring the water quickly. Uther noticed one of Arthur's fingers draw over her small hand. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched the servant boy staring in shock at the couple.

"Prince Arthur, would you care for an apple, "Merlin inquired as Gwen quickly moved towards a wall.

Uther had seen enough. He made a quick decision about the future of his kingdom. He barely listened to Arthur's idle chatter about royal matters.

Gwen nervously walked beside Merlin towards her home. Merlin kept casting sideward glances at her. Gwen felt like her face was on fire.

"Gwen, do you understand the concept of a secret?"

Gwen's curls flew around her face as she turned on her heel. Her small hand grabbed Merlin's ratty blue jacket. "Oh, yes, I know the meaning of a secret. I'm the carrier of secrets around the kingdom." Merlin gently pried her petite fingers from his arms. Her little nails hurt.

"Arthur's rubbing your hand was risky in front of Uther. I know you carry my secret. I will tell him." Merlin wrapped her hands around his forearm. "But right now, I'm going to escort my future queen to her home."

_Gwen's house_

Gwen chuckled softly as the pair walked in the cool dark night air to her home. Merlin noticed that her door was slightly ajar. He placed a finger on her lips to signal her to remain quiet. Merlin left Gwen on her front landing and slowly entered the dark house. He uttered a few magical words. The candles instantly lit. Gwen's belongs were thrown around the small house. He noticed her clothing was covered in ink and her wildflowers dying in waterless piles. Her pears were strewn across the room. Her usually neatly arranged pots were scattered along the floor. He noticed a wriggle piece of fabric. He slowly walked over and peered into the blue eyes of Sir Mischief.

"You aren't much of a watch cat, are you?" Sir Mischief flicked his small paws in an effort to kick away a small journal attached to his claw. Merlin gently pried the book away from the squirming kitten. Sir Mischief promptly ran out of the door. Merlin quickly read the girlish handwriting.

"Gwen, it's safe. Please come in here."

Gwen entered her home holding the raggedy kitten. Tears formed in her eyes as she surveyed the damage to her home. She tried to keep the tears from leaving her eyes she lost the battle as they flowed like a river down her cheeks.

"Gwen, I am so sorry."

"It's okay."

Merlin realized that she was lying. Her chocolate drop eyes held same blank look as the day her father died at Uther's hands. "Gwen we need to leave in case the robbers return. I found this book." Merlin showed the book to Gwen. "It's missing a few pages." Gwen walked toward Merlin with a concerned look on her face. The pair quickly scanned the pages.

"Merlin, its missing pages about Arthur and me."

"What should we do?  
"Burn it, Merlin"

Merlin recited a few words and the book rose from his hand and burst into flames. The smell of fire, ash, and burning filled the small destroyed house. "Gwen, no more DIARIES!"

Gwen nodded slowly in agreement.

"Gwen, we need to tell Arthur."

"No."

"Gwen, he will kill me."

"I'll stay with you and Gaius tonight.

_Gaius and Merlin's chambers_

Merlin gently shut his bedroom door and bounced down the steps to face Gaius. The older man seemed lost in his thoughts. Merlin pulled out a chair and plopped down.

"Gaius, what's wrong?"

"Earlier tonight, a knight from Camelian came here with scratches from animal. I bandaged his arm. He would not explain what animal attacked him. Merlin's eyes brow raised in confusion.

"Why would the King's guard rob Gwen? They have been very hospitability to her."

"Maybe, a little too nice, Merlin."

"I'm confused."

"As always. Merlin watch her tonight. I need to speak with Uther."

"Of course, Gaius."

Merlin watched his uncle leave the room with quick steps. Merlin leaned back in his chair and attempted to rest his eyes. Merlin thought he heard a thump inside his room. He eyes went to his door. Probably that stupid kitten Merlin reasoned. Another loud bang followed by a slamming door. Merlin rose from his chair and slowly climbed the steps to his room. His hand turned the doorknob.

He saw her standing in the center of his room surrounded by his personal belongings. His clothes were quickly arranged in drawers. His boots were placed in an orderly line. Morgana's shiny hair floated around her beautiful face.

"Merlin, your room is remarkable. How can you expect Gwen to sleep in here?"

Merlin started to sum his power to face Morgana. She flicked a hand impatiently through her hair. "Merlin, I'm here to help Gwen. She's in danger. A great evil magic is here in Camelot."

Morgana frowned when Merlin gave a look that said "besides you? "Just have her wear the dress that I left on the one clean chair in this pig's pen tomorrow morning. We will discussion the matter of the Hemlock another day. "

Morgana blew Merlin a kiss as she ran towards the window and leapt into the darkness. Merlin followed her to the window but Morgana faded into the dark night.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Merlin. I have a typo in here somewhere. I can't find it

Merlin/Gaius' chamber

Merlin felt something silky caressing his face. His lips open from the slight pressure apply to them. A heavenly scent began to assault his senses. He felt his hands tangle in a bouquet of rose petals. As he began to rise from his chair, he felt a burning sensation sear his cheek and eye. His icy blue eyes popped open to stare deeply into a pair of laughing peridots. Morgana's wide mouth smirked at him as Merlin struggled to retain his composure. Her strong hands clasped his hands to the arms of the chair. Morgana leaned over him with mischief written in her eyes. Merlin shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

"Morgana-"

"Merlin, I promised not to kill you, yet. I need your help. For Gwen's sake. Don't you trust me?"

Merlin slumped down in the chair. His first instinct was to throw Morgana against a wall, grab Gwen and run for their lives. He felt Morgana's hand tremble against him. He noticed her eyes held a soft gleam when she spoke of Gwen. She might hate him but she still loved Gwen. Morgana turned her face away from him as if she was afraid he could read her thoughts. She moved to watch Gwen sleep soundly in Merlin's bed.

"So, Arthur and Gwen?"

"Gwen is good for Arthur. He loves her deeply. She gives him focus and faith. It's the type of love you wish for."

"Merlin, you wish for love?

"Doesn't everyone.

"Love can lead you down the wrong path. A few simple words can make you forsake everything. Then, it fades away like sunlight.

"Real Love last forever."

I've seen other versions of us. Merlin, I saw you as an old wrinkly man in a pointy purple hat. Arthur as a power hungry bear. I saw me lonely and alone as usual. I saw Gwen and none of them were as special as our Gwen. They were actually blonde."

"What?"

Morgana waved her hands around frantically." Merlin, I've seen other worlds. Worlds so vastly different than ours but the same. Arthur loving Gwen. Gwen loving Lancelot, not Arthur. A real nasty one where Arthur and me were in love. Only this one is real to me. Our chance for happiness. Our Gwen is important. Do you understand?"

"What about our Gwen?"

"Yes, she lives to be our moral center. Arthur, you, and me are cut from the same cloth, Merlin. We do what we have to do and deal with the consequence later. Maybe, I should have told her about my magic. Maybe, I wouldn't stare into the abyss of despair. Once, I thought Gwen was sweet and boring. I wanted her to throw a brush at me and scram that she didn't want to servant. Never. Something rare in her but not in us three. Being bad feels good until you're alone. She will not die."

Merlin moved to stand behind Morgana. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to be alone." Merlin was surprised when Morgana leaned back into his chest. "Perhaps for a few days, we can be allies again to help Gwen. A truce."

"Truce."

Neither one them said anything as they processed their uneasy alliance.

"Merlin, we don't have a lot of time. A time bender is in Camelot and they are working against Gwen."

Merlin went to move away from Morgan. She stopped him by reaching up and clasping his hands. Her eyes met his over her shoulder. A time bender can manipulate people, places, and events. King Leogrance is Gwen's father. He took her to Camelian and way from Arthur."

"That makes sense. Arthur had a nightmare yesterday and screamed about losing Gwen in his sleep."

"As the barriers of time were destroyed, I felt a shift in the magic. It was evil and vengeful.

"Why didn't I feel it?'

"Merlin, you haven't crossed to the dark side, yet. You teeter on the edge of evil or where I live madness."

Merlin shrugged as he felt guilty over poisoning Morgana. "Can we talk about the hemlock?"

'Merlin, we were have all the time in the world to discuss the hemlock. Stand back."

Merlin moved away from Morgana as she uttered a few words under her breath. A steaming bathtub appeared in the center of the room. Merlin fidgeted nervously as Morgana tested the water and added a few salts.

"Listen to me, awaken Arthur. Everything changes today. Gwen needs to take a bath, fix her hair and get dressed. I doubt Arthur wants you help with Gwen's bath. Besides, can Arthur dress himself, yet?"

Merlin shook his head no.

The Council Room

Geoffrey stood in his formal robes wearing a sleepy expression. He spent the night reorganizing his books and updating the laws of Camelot. He watched Uther prance around the Council chamber like a cat with a belly from of birds. Gaius appeared to be cautioning Uther about his actions. Uther flicked his hands over his head and yelled," We will be safe for years. Besides, he loves her. How can I stand between true love?"

"Milord, your actions are short sighted."

"You are mistaken, Gaius. The kingdom will benefit."

"Uther Pendragon, you toy with the wheels of destiny."

Gaius shook his head in disgust.

_Queen Catherine's chamber_

Lady Catherine watched Eliza arranged delicate china plates on a study brown table. Eliza would not cast a glance in her mistress' direction. Queen Catherine noticed the girl's shoes were muddy.

"Eliza."

"Yes, milady?"

"Did you follow Gwen this morning?

Eliza placed her palms on the table as she stared into Lady Catherine's solemn brown eyes. She blew a strand of wayward blonde hair out of my eyes to summon a few breaths of courage.

"Gwen's house was damaged. It was robbed last night. I couldn't find her this morning."

Impatiently, Lady Catherine pushed a wrinkled hand through her auburn hair as she paced around her chamber. "How could I have birthed that idiot? He's going to destroy his child. Eliza, fetch my dress."

Merlin and Gaius Apartment

Gwen eyed sapphire dress with hesitation. As a seamstress, her eyes admired the exquisite embroidery on the cap sleeves and bodice. The square neckline was trimmed with silver thread which flowed into a chiffon skirt. The edge of the skirt was decorated with sparkling crystals.

"Is it not beautiful, Gwen?

Gwen honestly could not say the dress was not perfection. It was beautifully designed. Where did Morgana find such an article of clothing? Morgana couldn't thread a needle, let alone sew a dress. Servant girls don't wear sparkling, delicate dress to scrub floors or serve ale at mealtimes.

"Morgana, it's beautiful."

"Well, you have you bath. Your hair is dry. So, put on your dress and I'll fix your hair just like when we were children."

Gwen smiled in acknowledgment as she understood the purpose of the dress. Of course, Morgan was lonely. She wanted to relive their childhood. An age of innocence before everything went so dreadfully wrong. Before, Morgana turned on Uther. Before, Merlin was a warlock. Before, she fell in love with Arthur, the man that she could never have. She had a few moments to escape from the harsh reality of her life. Homeless and lost were perfect words to describe Gwen and Morgana. Maybe, she need playtime as much as Morgana.

"Okay, Morgana. Make beautiful."

Morgan smile mischievously as she grabbed a hairbrush. "Did I mention that I have seed pearls for your hair?"

Lady Isabel's chamber

Lady Isabel felt disappointed. She waited endlessly last night to hear shouts or cries from the townspeople. The servant queen was dead. Leogrance had to protect his kingdom. It was my duty to assist him. I spent my entire life loving and hating Leogrance of Camelian. I shared his bed. She protected his knights. I gave him prosperity. I turned myself into a child to amuse his sons after the bastard girl went away. He gave me his unfaithful heart. The bare existence of the girl was insulting.

The lady Isabel moved towards the window as she heard a crow squawking. A messenger of death. Maybe, today would be a good day.

King Leogrance's chamber

Leogrance twisted the silver bangle around his long elegant fingers. The tips of his fingers traced the lettering etched on the side of the bangle. His eyes fluttered closed as he remembered the first time he held Guinevere in his arms. Her warm petite body snuggled against his heart as she laid sleeping safely in her father's arms. His lips turned into a smile as he remembered chubby legs taking her first wobbly steps. A tear left his stormy grey as he pictured his three children running in a meadow on a hot summer day. Gwen's hair tangled with white petals. Gotegrim chasing Richard as Gwen attempted to keep up with her brothers. He dropped the bangle to the floor as he remembered the seer's words, "Your daughter will marry a great king. He will rule the land. Your kingdom will dissolve under him." He barley heard the rest of her words. Or did he even remember the words correctly? The hardness of his heart remained a lump in his chest as realized that his child died fifteen years ago. His heart felt nothing for the servant girl.

Arthur's chamber

"Merlin, will you hurry up!"

Merlin's body ached from sleeping in the chair. Morgana's actions and word left him in a state of confusion. He still had to mention that someone robbed Gwen's house. Arthur was in a foul mood; then again, Arthur was always in a foul mood in the morning. He must have dreams about pigs in his sleep.

"I'm coming, Arthur."

Arthur looked like a cranky child ready to bang his spoon on the table for a sweet. His handsome face was scrunched with displeasure.

"Merlin, have you seen Guinevere?"

Merlin sat the breakfast plate in front of Arthur. Should I tell him about her house? Or should I lie to him. My life is always easier when I lie to him. Then, again, he'll find out anyway. I don't want to muck the stables. Morgana is floating around the castle will be my secret from Arthur. Well, besides, the big one. Merlin expelled a deep breath.

"Gwen spent the night with me."

Arthur dropped a piece of bread as he slowly turned to face Merlin. "What?"

Bad choice of words, old boy. The table was a disadvantage to Arthur because he didn't pounce on him as usual when he misspoke.

"Arthur, someone robbed Gwen's house last night during dinner. He or they ruined everything in Gwen's house. Her dresses were destroyed. Broken glasses. Pears were smashed. Crushed flowers. She stayed with me last night. I slept in a chair."

"Merlin," Arthur yelled as he pushed his chair away from the table. "Why did you not awaken me last night?"

Merlin cocked his head to one side. He gets called an idiot. "Well, Arthur after last night's hand rubbing in front of Uther, it would have been a little obvious if the Crown Prince rose his slumber to assist a servant girl."

"Don't call her that."

"Arthur, Gwen is a great person but she's a servant girl. A servant girl without protection-"

"I protect her-"

"To an extent."

"Nobody will harm her."

"Really, Gwen lives alone in town with so much protection." Merlin didn't notice Arthur moving closer to him. "Last night, you were reckless with Gwen. Uther could have thrown her in a cell."

Arthur's face flushed red as Merlin's words shamed him about his behavior towards Gwen.

"She loves you, Arthur. She's delicate. Her eyes were empty last night."

Arthur stood in the center of his chamber as his hurt clenched with love for Guinevere. He would find a chamber in the castle. He would respect her space and keep her safe.

His chamber door opened as Leon poked his head. "Arthur, your father wants to see you immediately."

"Does anyone knock anymore?"

The Council room

Queen Catherine noticed Uther and his two henchmen fiddling around the Council room. Geoffrey pressed a cloth to his shiny forehead. Gaius stood like a statue with an eyebrows stuck in the wind. His lips were downturned in disgust. Uther was smiling and chatting with the few assembled nobles. He's too happy Catherine thought to herself. He's like a child with a new toy.

Queen Catherine elegantly strode across the marble floor to stand before the King fool of Camelot. She was ready for him to whip a jester's baton and wave it around because he was so gleeful. Uther grabbed her arm softly and rise her wrinkled hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss. Catherine almost jerked her hand away in disgust. He's mad. Maybe, he's enchanted by another troll.

"I was going to send for you, milady. Your presence is requested this morning.

Catherine could see the wheels turning with Uther's head. She swore that she could hear creaky sounds as he actually used his brains after over 20 years of aggression and stupidity.

""Uther, I would like to discuss a matter with you?"

Midday Camelot

The Pendragons' chambers

Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen's quivering body. He could feel her heart race as he whispered soft words in her hair. His hands tangled in her unruly twisted chocolate locks decorated with pearls as he attempted to soothe her frazzled nerves. "Guinevere, I will protect from anyone. No one will ever take you from me in this life or the next. My heart is intertwined with yours. Gwen rested her tear stained face on his damp tunic and listened to the steady beat of his heart. Finally, she felt safe wrapped in Arthur's strong arms as their future floated around them filled with despair.

"Arthur," Gwen whispered meekly.

"Guinevere."

"Make me a promise?"

"No need for promises."

"Arthur."

"What is it that you wish?"

"Take care of Sir Mischief for me."

"The cat, Guinevere? The mangy little beast hates me."

"He's just a baby."

He needs to learn that a prince outranks a knight. Arthur's head whipped around as Sir Mischief jumped on the table and proceeded to drink out of Arthur's water goblet. "Yes, my love. I will take care of Sir Mischief." Arthur pressed his lips to her brow as his chamber door quickly opened. Leon's head poked in.

"Sire,

"I know he requests our presence."

The Ramparts of Camelot

Morgana's sable locks whipped around her face as she arched an eyebrow towards Merlin.

"What?"

"Was this your master plan?" Merlin yelled.

"No, this is destiny. I didn't create this mess. It's written in stars. It would have happened anyway."

"Not like this."

Morgan walked over to the angry young wizard. Merlin stepped back cautiously against the wall. Amused green eyes met skeptical blue ones. "Do you fear me, Merlin?"

"No."

"I wish I could say Liar to you." Merlin could feel Morgana's soft breath on his face. How she smelled of lilacs in spring. "Have you ever been in love Merlin?" Merlin twitched as the rocks of the wall scrape his narrow back.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. I loved a man, Merlin. He used me, so, I poisoned him. The old hemlock in the water. Such a sweet trick. Then, again today isn't about us. The destiny of Arthur and Gwen takes place today. Go to the council chambers. The future starts now."

Uther sat patiently waiting on Leogrance. He felt like a child with a new sword. He wanted to brandish his sword in front of his friends and stick out his tongue because he was the most clever child in the world. He was so very happy. Finally, Uther Pendragon had an upper hand over the other kings in the land. He wanted to giggle like a small child with a cookie. He was finally top dog or head Dragon. Uther leaned back in his throne; crossed his arms, and watched the door. Uther knew Leogrance was coming. He could feel it in his bones. Leogrance's boots should clank down the hall. His nitwit redheaded son would trail behind him. His mother on one…. Wait, the old bat is with me. Sitting in the corner, giving me the death stare. Gracious, I'm glad that my mother is decaying in the family tomb. Couldn't bear having her harping like a crow on a daily basis. Wait- Lady Isabel will walk in delicately and I will pounce like a forest lion and destroy my prey. What glorious day for Camelot.

Uther looks like an overstuffed pig for a grand feast Queen Catherine mused as she sipped a steaming cup of tea. Any moment the lunatic would start bouncing on his throne and demand a treat. How did she get herself into this mess? Oh, yes, she married a man that she did not love or like. She bore his children. Her only son grew into a shrewd, hard king. She was so very proud of him. I bore and raised a man that ordered his knights to murder his five year old daughter. Where did I go wrong? Lady Catherine turned her head in Uther's direction as he let out a small giggle. Well, it could be worse. Uther could be my son. Praise the gods of both religions, the rest of my days are going to be spent with Uther Pendragon.

Gaius shifted uncomfortably next to the queen mother of Camelian. She did smell rather lovely. It was like sitting in a meadow of flowers with a hungry dog waiting on the outside. Uther gave him pains in his stomach. Maybe, I should save the kingdom for us. Slip him a little poison in his dinner. Then again, it would be Merlin's night as food taster and the poor boy would die. Besides, Arthur isn't ready to be king. Good Lord, he couldn't be worse than Uther. Uther thought humans were prawns on a chest game waiting to manipulate according to his will. Gaius' eyes rolled to the top of his head as he listened to Geoffrey snuffling in the background. Seriously, Uther's minions finally went too far secure the borders of the kingdom.

Geoffrey wondered if he would ever sleep again as he watched Uther endanger such a sweet girl. Was if it was worth it to complete Uther's attempts to control people? Why couldn't Uther just be happy? His actions today could push the lands to the brink of war and destroy the life of Arthur. Arthur, the man that will be king, Igraine was deep in that boy. What if Igraine had lived?

The council Room

Uther was wrong. Leogrance waited until almost mid afternoon before he requested an audience before Uther. Uther leaned back in his throne as Leogrance entered the Council room with his son and ward. The Lady Isabel resembled her mother Uther mused. Let the games begin.

"Uther, in an effort to maintained a peace between our kingdoms, I would like to discuss a matter in private concerning Prince Arthur.

Uther rose from his throne and strolled closer to his rival. "Any matter pertaining the prince will be discussed in front of the court. Please speak." Uther twisted like a spider in his web as he waited Leogrance to enter his web.

"Uther," Leogrance began, your son is in love the servant girl, Gwen. They meet in secret places to carry on a scandalous affair. Leogrance felt Richard's and his mother's eyes bore into his back.

Queen Catherine grabbed Richard by the forearm and pulled him towards the corner of the room. She placed gentle fingers on his lips to quiet him like she did when Richard was a child. Richard's face twisted into a frown as rage towards his father built in his body.

"No," Uther responded. "It is impossible for Arthur to love a servant girl named Gwen. Do we even have a servant girl named Gwen in Camelot?" The occupants of the council room shook their heads in denial.

Leogrance face wrinkled in confusion.' Uther, Morgana's maid. Her name is Gwen. She sneaks around with Prince Arthur."

"No, my son doesn't sneak around with servants. You tumble one and moved on." Richard moved towards Uther as his grandmother grabbed a bit of skin and twisted it.

"Morgana still has a maid? She doesn't live here any longer."

Lady Isabel stomped towards Uther with her finger raised." Uther Pendragon, what is the meaning of this? Her blonde hair tossed around her head like Medusa's snakes as her eyes blazed with fury. Uther took a step back. "She is short with chocolate curls and mocha skin. She is as sweet as a bit of candy."

"Oh, do you mean Guinevere?"

"Yes", Leogrance and Isabel shouted in unison.

"Well, she's not a maid. How could a woman of noble birth serve as maid in my kingdom?"

Understanding began to dawn on Leogrance as hatred for Uther poured through his veins. "Where is Guinevere?"

A half smile formed on Uther's face." Leogrance, you care now? Where was this caring when you sentenced your five year old child to death? Leogrance the fair. They actually call you that. You wanted your daughter to die."

Leogrance's arms flew in fury as he grabbed Uther's black leather jacket and pulled Uther roughly to him. Uther raised a black gloved hand to motioned to the knights that everything was okay. "You judge me. You have murdered thousands of people."

Uther stared into Leogrance grey eyes and smiled. "I live with my sins. I live with my judgments. I live with my mistakes. I would have never order the death of my child." Leogrance pushed Uther away and spun to face his mother.

"Mother, you told Uther about the girl," Leogrance spat towards his mother. In his fury, he forget Richard listen intently to every word.

Queen Catherine lowered her eyelids as she searched for the correct words. "I confirmed his suspicions as a representative of Camelian."

Leogrance sneered as he yelled," Where is my daughter? The secret of Camelian is out. Where is Guinevere of Camelian?"

Uther's face broke into a wide smile. "Guinevere of Camelian no longer exists."

Relief washed through Leogrance and Isabel. She was gone. Uther understood what she could bring. Richard fell back into the depths of despair as he picture Guinevere's lifeless body in Uther's dungeons.

Leogrance walked towards Uther and placed his hands on his shoulders. Uther spied Arthur standing in the doorway. "I'm sure you will be able to find a servant to replace her. She had to die to save the lands,"Leogrance muttered.

"Leogrance, what nonsense do you speak? Guinevere isn't dead. This morning in front of Camelot's oldest noble families, your mother, and a host of others, Arthur married Guinevere of Camelian. May I present to you, my son, Prince Arthur and his wife, the lady Guinevere."


	10. Chapter 10

Guinevere heard the tiny patter of paws behind her as she fidgeted outside the Council room door. Over her shoulder, Sir Mischief laid on his side lazily licking his paws. "Go away, sweetie. It's dangerous." The black kitten stared at Gwen with wide green eyes as he ignored her request.

"Arthur, doesn't Sir Mischief have blue eyes?" Arthur looked at Gwen with bewilderment. A blonde arch in disbelief as he stared at his young wife.

"Guinevere, you're the daughter of a king. A king that wants you dead, love. And you expect me to remember the color of that cat's eyes?" Arthur said harshly.

Gwen was taken aback by Arthur's angry voice. Her shoulders dropped as she bit her bottom lip. Her chocolate brown eyes darted away from his sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry. Well, Arthur, I'm not prepared for death threats or lost fathers..."

Remorse washed over Arthur as he processed that Guinevere was frightened. Her life changed drastically over night. He wasn't helping his wife. Finally, she was his and he acted like a prat.

Gwen could hear the yelling in the Council room. Uther spoke with such happiness. Her whole life was a lie. Her father wasn't Tom. Her mother was a noble that was a mistress of a king. A king who was her father, a father who wanted her dead.

Gwen attempted to tug her hand from Arthur's. He held tighter as he rubbed his thumb across her small brown hand. "I'm here. You're my wife. None will take you from me. Not as long as I breather\. I would follow them to the pits of hell to get you back." Gwen nodded softly as she breathed deeply.

May I present to you, my son, Prince Arthur and his wife, the lady Guinevere."

Arthur flashed a beautiful smiled as he tucked her hand under his left arm and placed his right hand on the handle of his sword. The kitten followed along as the young couple entered the room. Merlin stood watching with a goofy expression as he stood behind Arthur's throne. Queen Catherine's eyes glistened with tears as the beautiful young couple walked by her. Richard's face was a mask of relief and frustration as he lost his sister once again. Gaius smiled as he worried about the ramifications of Uther's actions. Geoffrey just wanted to sneak back to his chambers and hide. He knew deep in his heart Leogrance would strike back a Camelot with a quick decisive fury. Lady Isabel's eyes grew wide with shock as Arthur smiled at everyone and Gwen clutched his arm in fear. Leogrance struggled to maintain control of his emotions as they danced around in a white blinding rage. The occupants of the room ignored the skinny black kitten that pranced silently behind the couple.

"Leogrance, finally, our kingdoms are united in family," Uther gushed triumphantly as Leogrance paled with anger. Our children are in love and have joined our kingdoms in matrimony." Uther noticed Gwen and Arthur having a heated discussion in front of the three thrones in the back of the council room. Arthur attempted to direct Gwen towards Morgana's chair as she shook her head vigorously in opposition. "Children," Uther questioned.

"Father, Gwen refuses to sit in Morgana's vacant chair," Arthur rambled in frustration.

Really, she's already making demands. Yesterday, she had to polish that chair Uther thought to himself.

"Sire, Morgana will return to us. I will not take her place or sit on her throne. Morgana is irreplaceable," Gwen stated gently as she slapped Arthur's hands away.

Uther's shrewd eyes assed his daughter-in-law with new eyes as she stood elegantly in front of the court. He actually felt a little warmth in his heart as he recognized her deep love for Morgana and Arthur. This was meant to be Uther reasoned to himself.

"Arthur, have her sit in your throne and stand next to her." Goodness, can't the boy problem solve? Do I have to do everything around here?

Leogrance regained his voice as Arthur placed Gwen on his chair and moved behind her. Leogrance watched Arthur place his wide hands on her dainty shoulders as he leaned over his occupied chair. Arthur's blue eyes met Leogrance's angry gray ones with a look of possession and defiance. The kitten eyed Morgana's chair and jumped in the seat. Its head rose to survey the room as it curled into a furry black ball.

"This isn't happening," Leogrance spat. "I forbid it. It's illegal."

Uther waved his hands in appeasement." Leogrance, it was quite legal."

""I didn't grant permission or sign a marriage agreement."

Uther smiled kindly at the seething King. "Actually, your mother acted as a representative for Camelian. She gave permission for the marriage. It occurred so early this morning that we didn't want to disturb you." Leogrance spun on his heel and shot his mother a look of pure hatred. Queen Catherine arched her eyebrow in his direction as she challenged him to attack her.

"Mother, you chose her over your son?"

"Leogrance, I righted a wrong committed years ago. It's time to move onto a new chapter in our lives. One of hope and happiness." Leogrance huffed towards his mother.

Arthur's finger traced Gwen's collarbone to calm her. His eyes scanned the room as he counted the number of Camelian knights. Arthur's stealthily moved his blonde head to signal Merlin. Merlin quickly joined his friends. Arthur leaned over and whispered," Protect Guinevere, if I need to leave her side." Merlin nodded solemnly.

"Uther, the girl is evil and will bring destruction to all of us."

Gwen shivered and cowered in the shiny wooden chair. Arthur brushed his lips against her ear. "Don't be afraid, "Arthur whispered.

"You believe in magic. You trusted in magic." Uther questioned Leogrance. "Magic can't be control by mere humans. It will destroy you."

Leogrance walked towards Gwen as his hand reached to withdraw his sword. Arthur calmly walked down the few steps to face Leogrance. Arthur's face remained blank as he assessed the Leogrance's possible moves of attack. Arthur knew Gwen was his ultimate target. Arthur could hear Merlin move to stand in front of Gwen. Over Leogrance's shoulder, he noticed Richard walk behind his father.

"Father, don't you dare go near Gwennie," Richard stated through clenched teeth. Richard raised his sword above his head as he took an attack position.

Leogrance let out a small laugh." I spent years trying to groom you into a knight. I finally see it as you betray your father," Leogrance yelled.

"You betrayed your children when you order your daughter's death. She was a child," Richard responded coldly. "Gotegrim would have killed you. He loved her."

Leogrance knew he was trapped. He would have to remedy the situation on a different day. A day that they wouldn't expect to feel his vengeance. He sheathed his sword. Lady Isabel roared a primal scream as she realized that Leogrance had accepted defeat.

Her wide pink lips opened as ragged breaths escaped her chest. Beads of sweat appeared on her brow. "Do something, Leogrance."

"Isabel today is not the day."

She stormed to the center of the room. "When is the day, Leogrance, she shouted. " I waited patiently for you. I gave up everything for you. First, you married Gotgrim's mother. Lucky for her, she died in childbirth. Then, Richard's mother. I got rid o f her. You couldn't help yourself. You took her mother as your mistress. The entire time you used me to further your kingdom. Leogrance shoved Isabel away.

"Push me away, will you?"

"Isabel," Leogrance began—

"I turned myself into a child to give your sons a playmate after the girl disappeared. I spent my life as a miserable child again. Still, I've gotten nothing from you. We will not leave Camelot in defeat. Uther Pendragon will not make a mockery of us."

Uther slowly moved back from Isabel as he motioned for Camelot's Knights to surround the furious woman. Lady Isabel's teeth started to sprout out of her mouth in sharp peaks as she lost her mind. She screamed magical words loudly. Instantly, her hair started growing like vines in a forest. Her long blonde hair moved wildly around her hair and slowly moved towards Gwen. Merlin muttered a protection spell around Gwen.

"We will not leave here in defeat, Leogrance."

"Lady Isabel, calm down," Arthur commanded in an icy tone.

"Are you her savior?" Isabel spat.

"I will kill a woman."

Gwen shot Merlin a look as he dragged her out of the chair. Arthur batted away the thick failing blonde hair as his sword tangled in wild strands. A strand slipped around Queen Catherine's ankle and began dragging her toward Lady Isabel. "I spent years listening to the babbling comments of your mother!"

The kitten leaped out of the chair. And quickly bounced down the three steep steps. It noticed Arthur was stuck in the silken mess of Lady Isabel's hair. Richard pulled earnestly on his grandmother to get her away from Lady Isabel. The kitten limberly climbed the skirt of the screaming madwoman. In her fury, the Lady Isabel's could not feel the tiny claws grip her flesh as the kitten ascended her devilish form. The kitten perched on her shoulder and quickly placed a sharp claw on her neck. Lady Isabel looked down and spied the kitten clinging to her neck.

"A kitten? Camelot sends an attack cat to kill me. I'm Isabel. I'm a descendant of Medusa. I can bend time. I can control destiny. And Camelot sends a kitten to fight me. The great Uther Pendragon has an army of kittens. Leogrance, you worry about his son." The kitten clutched her trembling neck tighter. A small bead of blood trickled down between Isabel's neck and the white furry paw.

"Well, I'll show you how to handle cats and dragons."

Lady Isabel grabbed the kitten by the fur of its back and ripped the kitten from her neck. The kitten dug his claws into the flesh of her neck and severed a vein in her neck. The kitten hit a stone wall with a loud thump. Blood spewed from Lady Isabel's neck as she tried to stop the flow. Gaius didn't rise from chair to assist her as her weakened body fell to the floor. Uther looked in amazement as her body writhed on the floor. Richard pulled his grandmother to safety. Gwen ran in the direction of the fallen kitten as Merlin followed her. Arthur walked over to Lady Isabel. He swung his sword around and plunged the blade into Lady Isabel's heart. Her body convulsed as her life left her.

"Leogrance, you took that to your bed?

"Uther, you married a troll."

Uther shrugged. "Somebody clean up this mess.

Merlin dragged Gwen and the kitten from the room. "Gwen, I'm not cleaning this mess up."

About Lady Isabel's death. One of my gfs' daughters deiced to give her kittens a bath. So, she put on her bathing suit and jumped in the tub with her two kittens. Needless to say, Marshmallow was not happy about the bath. He stuck his claws into Kayla's neck. One phone call later to 911, my friend had to coax the kitten to retract his claws because his paw was right next to her jugular vein. So, a kitten can kill you. Kayla was fine. The kitten calmed down without bloodshed.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur and Gwen touch each other in this chapter. If you are exposed to touching, please don't read. Well, actually, Arthur remembers touching Gwen. It does not contain an actually full fledge sex scene. Just touching in an over 18 way.

Arthur leaned against the wall chatting with Leon about training nonsense as he stared at Guinevere from across the room. He noticed Guinevere fighting a yawn away as she laughed with her grandmother and brother. Leogrance sat at the center with Uther as he downed rich wine quickly. Richly dressed Nobles believed Leogrance would miss his daughter after finding her after so many lost years. Arthur knew he was drowning his sorrows until he could lash back at Camelot. Enough of Guinevere's father for tonight. Arthur slowly sipped his wine as his blue eyes darkened as he watched Guinevere slowly eat a grape. Queen Catherine leaned over and whispered into Guinevere's ear. She smiled a little smiled as her eyes met Arthurs'. His eyes made Gwen feel a little nervous as she felt his heated gaze upon her. Richard shot Arthur a frown.

"Gwen, come with me, my child. We need to talk."

Arthur moved to prevent them from leaving the feast when he felt Leon grab him by the shoulder. "Arthur, girl things. Let them be."

The Pendragons chamber

Gwen felt even worse after talking with her grandmother. A lecture about duty and family. A heir for the kingdom. Yesterday, she folded the sheets for the castle and now she was going to sleep on them. Well, she doubt if Arthur wanted to sleep tonight. Where did they get this nightgown from? It was sheer like a veil. It showed everything. Lucky for her, she slipped into Arthur's robe as soon as her grandmother left with Eliza.

"Why are you nervous like a rabbit on its way to a pot of boiling water?"

"Morgana."

"Who else were you expecting?"

"Arthur."

Morgana reached down and grabbed Gwen's hand as she pulled her towards Arthur's bed. Morgana pushed her shorter friend onto the bed as she slid down beside her. Morgana's slender hand brushed a few stray curls from Gwen's face as she smiled gently.

"Gwen, I love you as a sister. The sister of my heart. You have nothing to fear about tonight. Arthur loves you. It will be wonderful."

Gwen leaned into Morgana's hand as if she was trying to gain some of her strength.

"I love Arthur. I want to be his wife. I'm jus-"

"He'll understand."

Morgana rose and placed a kiss on Gwen's curls as she walked towards the wide door.

"Morgana, thank you for today."

"Anytime."

Merlin and Gaius Apartment

Merlin stood staring into the courtyard of Camelot when he felt her hands on his back. Her fingers left a searing warmth across his back as Morgana rested her chin on his shoulder. He tilted his head until it rested on her sable hair.

"Are we still friends, Morgana?

"For a little while longer. Morgana' arms encircled Merlin's narrow waist. As they watched the stars, the silence brought a sense of serenity. "I need to get Arthur's night pants out."

"Merlin, he's a big boy. He won't need them tonight."

"Oh."

"Maybe, they will make a little Arthur tonight. You can dress, feed, and pick up after two Arthurs."

"I'll quit."

"Don't worry. No little Arthurs tonight."

"I'm very thankful."

Morgana closed her eyes and felt safe for a few moments. Demons were safely outside the gates. She was back with her friends. She got rid of dangerous Lady Isabel. She was finally home, well almost.

"Morgana, have you eaten anything?

"Well, I thought about asking you share an apple with me?

"My instincts tell me that beautiful women, hapless men, and apples don't mix."

"So, we don't mix."

"Do you want us to mix?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

_Pendragons chamber_

Gwen sat waiting patiently at the table. She could hear the knights singing songs as they ushered Arthur to his chamber. Part of her wanted to hide in the wardrobe. Stop being silly, Gwen, she chided herself. I love him. We're married. I just hope I please him. The door opened quickly as they pushed Arthur into the room. Arthur shot Gwen a sensual smile as he removed his jacket and tossed it on the floor. Gwen gripped the handles of the chair to stop her from rushing to pick it up. Arthur walked like a panther until he stood in front of Gwen. He dropped to his knees in front of her. His large hands reached up and cupped her trembling face. His thumb stroked her cheek until Gwen's eyes moved slowly to meet his caring blue ones.

"Guinevere, I love you. Our life starts tonight."

"I know Arthur. I'm just being silly."

Arthur chuckled as his fingers traced her jaw lightly. "We could play cards?"

"Really."

"No."

Arthur pulled Gwen's quivering lips down to his as he rose on his knees.

_Sunrise_

Arthur brushed his lips over Gwen's eyes to awaken her. Her chocolate tresses were spread across his pillow. The bright morning sun illuminated the room as Camelot came to life. Arthur took a moment to reflect on the changes in his life. At first, he thought his father had acted in kindness. Then, he let it slip that Guinevere was a king's daughter. Her husband would rule the land. Yes, Uther always thought of Camelot's interest. However, it worked out in his favor. I just have to keep her safe.

Guinevere murmured in her sleep. Arthur's eyes roamed over Guinevere as she slept. He remembered finding small freckles scattered across her back or silkiness of her thighs. Last night, was the first time that he was able to savor touching Guinevere's delightful form. He felt guilty over the pain that he caused her last night as they consummated their marriage.

Arthur could still feel her small fingers clutching his shoulders as he moved within her last night. Her small moans had filled their chamber as he groaned in pleasure. He could still taste the salty from her tears in his mouth as he licked them away. His fingers gently traced her lips as she slumbered deeply. He leaned over and pressed his lips against her warn throat. Arthur breathed in deeply Guinevere's lavender scent.

"Guinevere, wake up," He whispered against her neck. His strong hand gently shook her awake. He could feel her body tense as she soon began to brush the sleep from her eyes. Her small hands went to clutch the bed sheet as soon as she remembered the previous night's events.

"Don't hide yourself me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be here."

"Why else would I be? It's our first day as husband and wife. I wanted to see you awaken in my bed for the first time."

Guinevere smiled gently. Her lower body felt achy. She didn't want Arthur to know her level of discomfort. "Arthur, go see you father and I'll get dress. We can have breakfast later."

Arthur flashed his gorgeous smile. 'Are you in pain?" Guinevere lowered her eyes and licked her swollen bottom lip in embarrassment. Arthur grasped her chin in his strong hand. "Its okay, Guinevere. The pain only happens the first time. It will get better. I'm not going to eat with my father. I spent my whole life eating with him. Today is your day." He pulled her into her arms. Gwen rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I asked the maids to draw you a bath. Gaius gave me some herbs to relive your discomfort."

Gwen drew away from Arthur. "You told Gaius what we did last night. Arthur, how could you?" Arthur stared at her in bewilderment. He clutched her small hands to calm her. "Guinevere, the whole kingdom knows what we did last night, we're married. It's okay, love." Arthur gently pulled the sheet from her small body.

"Arthur, are the maids in here?"

"No, I sent them away."

'What about Merlin?"

"Why would he be here?"

"You know that you can't dress yourself. He's going to bounce in here any second."

Arthur shot her a perplexed look. "I gave him the day off. It's just you and me."

"Well,"

"Well, what?"

"Just go sit in a chair and let me take a bath."

"No, my darling, I'm going to bathe you."

Gwen's hazelnut eyes grew wide with apprehension. "Arthur, do you know how to bathe anyone?"

"Guinevere Pendragon, I like the way that sounds. I have bathed myself for over twenty years."

"Arthur, we have different parts."

"Well, it's a perfect time to learn your parts."

Arthur stood up quickly. He wrapped Gwen in his arms before she could protest. He slowly carried her to center of the room. Gwen laid her head gently against his chest as he walked. His heart thumped rapidly.

A steaming bath sat in the center of the room. The smell of lavender floated around the room. White bubble skimmed the edge of the tub. Arthur placed her feet first into the tub. His hands gather her curls in his hands as he attempted to place her hair into piles on top of her head. Gwen looked at him in confusion. His face twisted into a scowl.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make a bun."

"You need pins."

"Oh, well, I'll just wash your hair."

He placed his hands on her dainty shoulder and pushed her into the warm, scented water. The water splashed onto the floor. "Arthur, you-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Not another word. Enjoy your bath."

Gwen leaned back against the marble tub. She gave Arthur a small smile as he picked up a small bar of lavender soap. He reached into the tub and pulled one of her small legs out of the tub. He ran the soap along the side of her legs leaving small bubbles. He fingers massaged small circles along her inner thigh. Gwen strained against his fingers. Gwen bit her lip to keep from sighing. She closed her eyes as Arthur's hands slowly dragged his fingers across her flat stomach. His fingers moved towards her small brown nipples. He fingers slowly traced the soap over her nipples. A small moan escaped Gwen's lips. Arthur smiled in manly pride. Gwen arched her back to offer her breasts to Arthur. He brushed the soap across her small shoulders. He grabbed a small glass bottle and poured a small portion into his hands.

He rubbed his hands in her hair as white foam glisten in her curls. Gwen moaned as Arthur gently massaged her scalp. She pressed a small kiss against his wrist.

"Guinevere, how do you feel?"

"I feel boneless."

"Guinevere, I need you to stand up. I have to rinse the bubbles from your glorious hair. Gwen rose shakily from the water. Her small curvy body was decorated with white bubbles. She gave Arthur a soft smile as his arms rose with a pitcher of cool water. The water slowly ran down Gwen's body. He fought to control his urges. He didn't want to scare Guinevere with his desires.

Her little arms wrapped around his chest as he lifted her from the tube. He gently rubbed the towel along her body. He memorized every freckle. Sapphire eyes meet chocolate ones.

"Arthur, you're soaking wet."

"Don't worry about it, Guinevere."

"I was thinking, maybe, you could take your tunic off."

"I can change later."

"Well, we could, you know."

"We could what?"

"We could-"

"We could make love again?"

Guinevere dropped her towel to the floor as Arthur cradle her body to his broad torso.

_Ramparts_

Morgana and Merlin watched the sunrise sleepily. Merlin felt conflicted when he thought of Freya.

"Where are you, Merlin?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"How strange destiny is."

Morgana gripped Merlin's hand tighter. Merlin noticed a large red spot on Morgana's hand.

"Morgana?"

"No, questions today. Tomorrow will come and our problems will return. Let's savor today."

"They aren't making a little Arthur?"

"No Arthur cubs today. Soon, but not today. Arthur and Gwen have a few more tests before a cub makes an appearance."

"What about us?"

"I cannot see us. No, questions about the future!"


	12. Chapter 12

Richard noticed shiny brown ribbons blowing in the early morning sky. Sticky dew coated the stone grey rocks of the castle as he climbed the stairs to reach the ramparts. As Richard turned the corner, he noticed a lone woman gazing unwavering at green pastures and shimmering blue lakes. Her pale hand clutched the stone ending tightly. He could see bloody smudges covering the rock. Her hands grounded into the ledge.

"Milady, can I be of assistance," Richard inquired softly.

Morgana turned her head slightly as she raked her weakened eyes over Gwen's brother Richard. Richard stood silently as concerned marred his handsome features. Morgana realized that he possessed Gwen's heart.

"I'm fine, milord. You can go on your way."

"This is my destination. I wanted to see the sunrise and hope for a better day for my family."

"Your house is in turmoil."

Richard moved closer to Morgana. She shot him a weak smile as he was mesmerized by a bleak loneliness in her eyes. His heart thought about the day Gwen disappeared and sadness moved into his life.

"I'm Richard of Camelian."

"Morgana of nowhere."

"Morgana, King Uther's ward."

"Former ward." Morgana laughed. "His love doesn't last long."

"He's a hard man like my father. I know your pain."

Morgana turned slightly to face Richard. Richard noticed the dried tears on her face. "What do you know of pain?"

"I know the pain of losing an adorable younger sister. Finding her. Losing her again to a blonde, cocky nitwit. I know the pain of burying my beloved brother. A life without a mother's love. I know the pain of hating your father and I know the pain of being alone."

Morgana tossed her hair over her shoulder." Well, we have much in common."

Richard smiled as Morgan started pacing around the small space. "I thought everything was so simple, Richard. It's not. It's hard."

"Life is what you make it. Forgiveness is always available."

"Will you forgive your father?"

"Yes, as long as Father relinquishes his death threat against Gwen. All is forgiven. She speaks of you with love."

"She sees the good in everyone."

Richard notice Morgana wincing in pain as she clutched her hand to her chest. Her breath came in short ragged breaths. Richard reached down and ripped the edge from his green tunic. He slowly walked towards Morgana. "Milady, please let me wrap your hand." Morgan attempted to move back but his eyes were so like Gwen's. She slowly stuck out her hand. Richard quickly wrapped her bleeding hand in the cloth.

"It won't stay, milady.

"It will be fine."

"What happened to you?"

"I touched something foul and it seared my hand." Richard held her hand as Morgana blinked rapidly. She swayed slightly. Richard placed his hands on her waist to steady her.

"Morgana."Merlin stomped on the landing as his eyes flicked from Richard to Morgana. His mouth turned down as he noticed Richard's hand on Morgana's waist.

"Merlin, she's injured."

Merlin strode to Morgana's side. He noticed her damp pallor and injured hand. He tugged her hand slightly to free it from Richard. Merlin scooped her into his arms as he hurried down the stairs. Richard thumped behind him.

"Richard, you can return to your chamber."

"I just want to make sure that she's okay."

She doesn't need your help."

"She's alone, Merlin."

"She has us."

"Us?"

"Gwen and Me."

"Gwen will be occupied with Arthur. What can you do?"

"If you only knew."

_The ramparts later that day._

Gwen watched Richard wave and blow kisses to her as she stood with her grandmother on the ramparts watching the Camelian delegation leave Camelot. Richard hugged her tightly earlier in the morning as he whispered words of love in her ear. He promised he would always come for her. Gwen blinked away a tear as Richard shot her a sad smile. Richard motioned for his horse to move as he rode ahead of the long line of knights. In her heart, Gwen knew that she came between her father and Richard. Her mere boring life caused pain in Richard's life. She wondered if the rift would ever mind. Would her father actually spend the rest of his life hating her?

"Gwen, it is not a time for sorrow. Your father is an idiot. That cannot be changed. One day, you will be a mother, do a better job of raising your children. Or they will break your heart."

Gwen took a moment to processes her grandmother's words as she watched her father depart from Camelot. Leogrance shot Gwen a stony look before galloping out of Camelot.

"You look like her. He sees his mistakes in your face. He sees my eyes in your face. Maybe, I should have been more tender with him. Maybe, I should have pushed him to do the right thing. Now, I've pushed him away. You have a destiny to fulfill great or small."

Gwen was tired of hearing about destiny and choices. Over the last two days, she just wanted to run and hide. Hide from the Nobles. Hide from Father. Hide from Uther. Hide from everyone, even Arthur. It was so overwhelming. Morgana hadn't been to see her. Her servant friends bowed every time that they saw her and called her Lady Guinevere. Her grandmother wanted her to produce a child for Camelot. Goodness knows what Uther wanted from her.

I wish I could tell Arthur. We spent the whole day in his chamber, I mean our chamber. It's all of his things. I haven't been back to my house to clean up the mess or salvage my little treasures. Everything stayed the same for Arthur except he has someone living in his chamber, sleeping in his bed, and eating at his table. Arthur directed me to stand far away from my father today after I told him that I wanted to see Richard off. Arthur's objections quickly overrode my desires to say goodbye to my father. So, here I stand with my grandmother and guards. Where are Merlin and Morgana?

A cool breeze lifted Arthur's flaxen hair as he stood proudly on the steps of Camelot surrounded by his knights. Uther watched Arthur with such adoration that Gwen felt silly and selfish over her thoughts. Arthurs loves me. I'll adjust. I'll make new friends. I'll learn. I'll make him happy. I have to.

"Gwen... I mean the Lady Guinevere," Merlin yelled from the south side of the ramparts. Gwen's chocolate hair flung around her face as she searched for Merlin. His face was pale and worn as his eyes met Gwen's. "I need you in my chambers. Come at once."

Gwen felt a hand on her elbow as she started moving towards the stairs. "Gwen, you can't go to him."

Gwen stared at the disapproving look in her grandmother's eyes. "Grandmother, Merlin is a true friend."

Catherine smiled with understanding." You are a future queen. You cannot run around with the servants."

Gwen gently shrugged away from her grandmother. "If Arthur cast me out of this castle, Merlin would be the only person to give me food or shelter. Besides, Richard because he doesn't like Arthur. A real queen understands loyalty." As Gwen hurried to meet Merlin, she didn't notice the glint of pride in Catherine's eyes.

"Maybe, I should have given Leogrance to a blacksmith."

Gwen rapped lightly on Gaius' door as Merlin swung it open. He wasn't wearing his ratty scarf. His blue tunic was wrinkled and bloody. He had deep circles under his eyes.

"What's wrong, Merlin," Gwen inquired as she quickly entered the room and shut the door firmly. Gaius was probably with Uther seeing off her family.

"It's Morgana. She has an infection."

They quickly ran up the stairs to Merlin's room. Morgana's sweaty form laid sleep quietly on Merlin's bed. Gwen noticed her hand was covered in a bloody bandage. "Merlin, what happened to her?"

"Morgana had a large red welt on her hand yesterday morning."

"You were together yesterday."

"Yes, it must have been itchy and she rubbed it against the stone of the castle."

"What were you doing with Morgana yesterday?"

"We talked during your wedding feast on the ramparts. "

"What did you talk about?"

"What were you and Arthur doing in his chamber for the last day and half?"

Gwen blushed prettily and rubbed a hand against her neck in embarrassment. "Merlin, we played cards. So, what about you and Morgana."

"Gwen, you didn't play cards. We just talked and listen to each other. We watched the stars and moon. Then, the sun rose like a brilliant ball of fire. She ran off and I couldn't find her until this morning. She was with your brother."

"Richard?"

"He was a real knight in shining armor. He wrapped her hand with cloth from his tunic. He didn't do a good job. He didn't stop the bleeding. I would hate to see him tend to a wound on the battle field."

"Are you jealous of Richard?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

Gwen waved Merlin off and grinned at her ranting friend. "So, you like Morgana."

"Doesn't everyone?"

Some more than others Gwen realized as Merlin glared at her. I've never seen Merlin glare at anyone except Arthur.

"Gwen, can you watch Morgana today?"

"Of course. I have nothing else to do except listen to my grandmother ramble about heirs for Camelot."

"No ,Cubs."

"Cubs?"

"No babies until I'm not a servant, Gwen. The Pendragons have a strong lineage. You're sweet but you can't cancel out generations of Pendragonness." Merlin wanted to laugh when Gwen's face scrunched in horror. Didn't she realize that she might have to mother a little Uther one day. Gracious, Arthur's children would be awful.

"My children will be very nice."

"Say enough, Gwen. You might believe it."

Merlin went to his chamber door. "Gaius will be gone all day dealing with Uther. Arthur has to training with his knights and torture me. I'll see you at lunch." Merlin quickly exited the room.

Gwen moved a chair next to the bed and watched Morgana breathed easy as she rested in a deep sleep. Gwen removed a cloth from a bowl of cool water. She pressed the rag to Morgana's forehead. "This is like old times, my friend. I think you have a new admirer."

Over the next few hours, Gwen applied ointment to Morgan's wounded hand, gave her sips of water, and rambled on about her life. "Morgana, the best part of the last two days was that we didn't sleep very much in our chamber. Arthur wanted to you know. When he actually fell asleep, it was like sleeping in a barn. He sounds like the king of hogs. Do I need to do it every night to keep him from sleeping? Or maybe, I can have my own room. But I don't want to make demands."

"One day, you have a litter of little hogs keep you awake at night."

Gwen scooted closer to Morgana on the bed. She pressed her hand on her forehead. It was cool as Gwen admitted a relieve breath. "Morgana, you scared me."

"A little infection won't be the death of me."

"You need someone to take care of you."

"I'm fine."

"Merlin was quite worried over you."

Morgana stiffened against the white pillows. "Was he?"

"Yes, he ran to find me. He nursed you like you were the most precious thing on Earth."

"Oh."

"Yes, he was quite loving."

Morgan tilted her head and grinned at her best friend." Gwen stop the wheels turning in your head. Merlin and me would never work."

"Did you think Arthur would marry me?'

"Didn't think he was smart enough to see a diamond in you. He was just lucky."

"So, anything can happen."

"Gwen, I'm so tired. Maybe, I'll take another nap."

"You aren't tired. You're lying. Your eyes water when you are tired. They have a gleam but not from tiredness."

"I am tired, Gwen. I'm tired from running. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder. I want peace."

"Come home."

"I can't. Uther and Arthur hate me."

"Nonsense, Uther loves you. He misses you."

"He misses the idea of me. Not Morgana, the witch."

"He'll give over it."

Gwen clasped Morgana's hand tightly. "What happened over the last 14 months, Morgana?" A tear slipped from Morgana's green eyes. "You can tell me anything."

"I felt dirty and evil. My whole life, I was told magic was wrong and evil. I didn't have anybody to tell. I was heartbroken. Morded came and he gave me a purpose. Then, Morgause revealed that she was my sister. Alvarr was charming and handsome. I walked into their web. They wanted Uther. They wanted revenge on Uther. I wanted to belong. Be a part of a family. So, I betrayed my real family for them. They didn't love me. I was a means to an end. "

"I gave everything to Alvarr. He took and used me. I found him with my sister. Their sweaty limbs entangled. So, I gave him a glass of water mixed with Hemlock."

Morgana stared directly at Gwen waiting for her expression to change to horror or fear. Gwen's eyes remained compassionate as she squeeze Morgana's hand encouraging. "So, now, Morgause and Morded are hunting me. Uther and Arthur are hunting me. Where am I?"

"You have Merlin and me, "Gwen whispered. "Your home and I'm going to take care of you. Regardless, of what anyone says? Merlin can take care of Morgause and Morded. Trust in us. We will not fail you this time."

Merlin brought a tray of meat and cheese for lunch several hours later. Morgana stared at the window as her eyes scanned for a glimpse of Morgause or Morded.

"Morgana, feeling better," Merlin asked carefully under Gwen's prying eyes.

"Of course, she feels better Merlin. Your loving care sat her back on the road of health. A most diligently caregiver."

Gwen smirked when Morgana shot her a green glance of annoyance and Merlin arched an eyebrow like Gaius. Gwen walked over to Merlin and leaned into his body. "Don't let her leave," she whispered in Merlin's ear. "Hide her in the castle.

"What about Arthur and Uther?"

"This is a big castle. I've cleaned all of it. We have plenty of space."

"Gwen, are you prepared to keep another secret from your husband?"

"No, but when the time is right. Merlin, you will reveal your magic. Morgana will be welcomed home. They aren't really secrets. Gwen pressed a small kiss on Merlin's angular face. "I'm off to spend time with Arthur. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Gwen said merrily.

Morgana turned from the window. "Thank you, Gwen. However, you have a bunch of new things that you do now when left alone with Arthur. So, what is it that we should refrain from kissing, caressing, and hugging or is there anything else that I missed? I'm sure you learned a few things over the last couple of days."

"Morgana," Gwen yelled as she turned scarlet and ran from the room.

Merlin giggled as Morgana smirked." It's good to know she's still innocence, naïve, Gwen. She honestly believes that I can stay in the castle.

"It's not a bad idea. Who would you look for you here?"

"No one."

"How about some lunch and we can make a plan later."

"So, we aren't going to try anything on Gwen's list?

"I have to muck the stables.


	13. Chapter 13

Way longer then I excepted.

Six months later

Leogrance slumped in his chair as he sipped Bayard's rich wine and listened to his prattle about Camelot, a dusty dungeon, and keeping Arthur at bay, if he chose to strike. Bayard ranted like a harping old hag just like his mother.

"Can you stop rambling about Uther throwing you into a dungeon? We have real problems. The witch's tale stands before us. My daughter with her soft eyes betrayed me and married Pendragon."

Bayard cast Leogrance a side long look. He didn't understand Leogrance. He didn't raise the girl. He tried to kill her and he excepted loyalty from her.

"Leogrance, your daughter, Lady Guinevere is utterly charming. You're an idiot. She was very sweet and kind during my time in Camelot. Without her actions, Camelot and Mercia would be engaged in war. She can't lead an army. Why blame her if Pendragon tries to conquer us?'

Leogrance shifted aimlessly as Bayard's word bounced around his head. Deep in his heart, he realized that Guinevere wasn't evil or conniving. He just couldn't face her. It was easier to hate her. Easier to face Richard's disdain. Easier to wish her dead than beg her forgiveness. I don't need Guinevere or Richard.

"My daughter isn't open for discussion."

Bayard shrugged as he tried to assess Leogrance's real feelings for his daughter. "She is adorable."

"Enough."

"Her foster father should have moved here. I could have married her. I would be high king. Goodness, she does have a lush form."

Bayard laughed as Leogrance slammed him hard against the wall. "Funny, you want Guinevere dead but I can't say one negative word about her. So, killing your daughter would cause war between us. So, let's focus our attention on the young Pendragon."

Leogrance dropped his shaky arms from Bayard's tunic. He stumbled away from Bayard as the other king smirked in his direction. Leogrance tried to regain his composure over his child. Leogrance gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Fine, we will focus our attention on Pendragon."

Bayard strode to the chambers doors. He spoke a few words. A handsome dark haired man entered the room as the door closed quickly.

"Leogrance, may I present Lancelot. He comes from one of the finest noble families in Mercia. He's the best knight in my lands. A faithful loyal knight to Mercia," Bayard beamed with pride.

Lancelot bowed to Leogrance. "Milord."

Leogrance raised a skeptical eyebrow. "So, what is he going to do. Challenge Arthur to a sword fight."

Lancelot began circling the room eyeing Leogrance reaction to his words. "Milord, I have spent time in Camelot working as a spy for King Bayard. Arthur Pendragon is a fearsome warrior. It would be a challenge to defeat him."

Leogrance's brow was set in annoyance. "We all know Arthur is a great warrior. Can you beat him?"

Lancelot shrugged his broad shoulders. " I don't know, sire. We should have Arthur defeat himself."

"What?"

Hardness set in Lancelot's brown eyes. "Arthur loves your daughter. His love is a little obsessive in my opinion. His devotion appeared suddenly. During my time in Camelot, he barley noticed Guinevere. Did you know she was kidnapped by bandits. Our spy in Camelot informed us that Arthur and his servant, Merlin defied Uther to retrieve her. I quickly went to possible kill Arthur as he rescued Gwen. He fought with fire to save her. So, to defeat Arthur, we must make him hate his wife."

Leogrance nodded in agreement. "Nothing will happen to my child."

"I wouldn't harm one of those beautiful curly locks.

Leogrance gray eyes met Lancelot's in agreement and wonder. Leogrance felt a shiver down his spine as saw passion in Lancelot's eyes. He desires Guinevere.

Morgause's den

Morgause watched her younger sister laughing with Gwen and Merlin in a junky cluttered room. The little trio sat drinking wine and eating cheese.

"Well, little sister, you think I'm going to forget my vendetta against you. You murder my son's father. You will feel my revenge. I will take from you a person in your heart. "

Morgause noticed Arthur was not a part of the laughing trio.

"Show me, Arthur Pendragon," She murmured softly.

The reflecting pool showed Arthur talking with his father.

"So, little servants, you haven't told your master about your little secret guest.

An idea began to form in Morgause's mind as she smiled with hatred.

Arthur and Gwen's room

"Guinevere!"

Gwen stopped brushing her hair to watch Arthur in her mirror. "Yes?"

"That thing has got to go."

"What thing"

"That abomination that you call a cat!"

Gwen's night gown fluttered around her as she stomped towards Arthur. "A kitten, you can't handle a kitten."

Arthur's blue eyes flashed with annoyance as he wriggled a blue jacket covered in black hair. "My clothes are covered in cat hair. My boots are scratched. Look at him!," Arthur yelled in indignantly as he pointed towards the bed. Sir Mischief swung from the red curtains as he wailed pitifully at Gwen. His blue eyes full of fear as he attempted to cling to a heavy red bed curtain.

Gwen quickly removed his claws from the covering. Her gentle hands rubbed between his ears as she whispered soothing words into his silky fur." My poor baby."

"My poor baby!"

"Arthur, he just a kitten."

"He sleeps on my chest or he has the audacity to sleep on my pillow during the day."

"Well, at least, he doesn't snore like a pig."

"I don't snore."

"You're right. It sounds like a sick pig. At least, Sir Mischief has a rhythmic purr."

"Maybe, you should have married the cat."

"You should be thankful! He killed Lady Isabel."

"Pure luck, Guinevere," Arthur yelled.

Sir Mischief claws ran down Gwen's arm as he jumped away in fear. "Ouch."

Arthur quickly grabbed Gwen's arm and lead her to a wash bowl on a side table. He poured cool water over her bloody scratches. He pressed a clean cloth to her arm to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I overreacted."

"It's hard not being the center of attention."

"I'm not always the center of attention."

Gwen raised her eyebrows at Arthur as he traced his fingers along her forearm."Feeling better?"

"Yes, so what happens we have a baby, Arthur?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be the center of attention if we have a baby?"

"Well, I don't want a child, yet. We've been married for only six months. Is Catherine after you again to produce an heir?"

"No, you can't deal with a cat. What about a baby?"

"I don't really like babies. I prefer children. Maybe, we can send them away until they are five?"

Gwen snatched her hand away and went to lie on the bed. Arthur closed his eyes in frustration as he breathed deeply. He slid next to Gwen and wrapped her in his strong arms. His lips brushed her ear, "I'm sorry. I forgot you were sent away as a child. We will have a baby when the time is right. Not now." Gwen bit her lip as she nodded against Arthur's chest. Arthur's arm gazed Gwen's breast."Ouch."

"Did I touch your scratches," Arthur inquired softly.'

"Yes," Gwen lied."

"Let me , kiss it better." Arthur lowered his lips to Gwen's arm.

"Did you tell him," Morgana inquired.

"He doesn't want baby right now. The timing is right,' Gwen replied hopelessly.

Fire lit in Morgana's green eyes. "He said that. He didn't want the baby."

"No, I brought up the subject and he said that we weren't ready and the timing isn't right."

Morgana placed a gentle hand on Gwen's back as she attempted to lace Gwen's dress. Morgana pulled the laces but Gwen's dress wouldn't close. "He hasn't noticed the change in your shape?"

" When he's randy, nothing distracts Arthur. My stomach is still flat. My breasts are bigger and sore. Sometimes, I want to scream when fabric touches them."

"Still, he didn't notice that you lose your stomach in the morning or you are constantly asleep?

"I haven't been sick in the morning. I lose my lunch. He's always training when I'm sleeping." Tears trickled down Gwen's face. "I'm just like my mother. An unwanted child from a prince."

Gwen hugged Gwen as they stared into a mirror. Morgan clutched Gwen tightly as Morgana wiped away Gwen's tears. "Arthur isn't your father. He would never send you away. He will be happy to be father. If he's a prat, I'll turn him into a toad."

Training field

Arthur and his knights didn't notice the beautiful blonde woman walking towards Camelot. Merlin didn't feel a sense of danger as she slipped passed his watchful eyes. Morgause dressed in simple clothes as she blend in with the castle servants as she walked quickly into the formidable keep. Morgause muttered a few words as the sky darkened and pulsating rain poured from the sky.

Arthur , Merlin, and Camelot's knight scurried towards the castle. Lightening suddenly filled the sky as thunder boomed around the castle. Merlin ran behind Arthur as he looked around the castle searching for evidence of magic.

"Merlin," Arthur yelled. Merlin entered the castle behind Merlin. Arthur shook his golden locks like a puppy to dry his hair. Merlin raised an arm to block the discard water. Silently , they climbed the stairs towards Arthur's chamber.

Morgana 's head spun to the window as it suddenly flew shut and the locked clicked in place. A raging fire lit in the hearth as the candles illuminated the cold room. Morgana pushed Gwen behind her as she waited for Morgause to reveal herself. Sir Mischief's back arched as he sensed the presence of evil lurking around the room. Morgana's heart race as she clutched Gwen's wrist and slowly moved towards the door. Like a mother bear, Morgana shielded Gwen as they dashed for the door. Morgan tugged on the door handle as she recited magical words to free the lock.

Gwen gasped softly as she felt fingers stroking her hair and a soft breath on her neck." Such glorious hair. I noticed during my previous visits to Camelot. Does your husband tangle his fingers in your hair?" Tears slipped from Gwen's eyes as her hands moved protectively over her abdomen. Gwen expelled shaky breaths as Morgause tightened her fingers in Gwen's hair.

"Guinevere," Morgause murmured," How does it feel to have Arthur's child growing in your body. A sweet little baby nestled under your heart?"

Morgana screamed," Let her go, Morgause. She's not a part of this." Morgana's eyes began to glow amber as she summoned her powers. Morgana's hands shook as she faced a distraught Morgause." You're right, Morgana. She's merely a pawn. Her husband will come running to save her and bring Merlin here."

Arthur sprinted down the hall as he heard screaming voices in the hallway leading to his chamber. He recognized Morgana and Morgause's voices yelling. Merlin followed him quickly. Arthur pulled on his chamber door but the door remained closed. He placed his boot on the wall and attempted to remove the door from stone frame with Merlin.

"Guinevere!"

Morgause tugged roughly on Gwen's hair causing her to yelp as pain erupted from her scalp. Gwen tightened her mouth to stop her from whimpering in pain. "Answer, your husband, lovely."

"Arthur," Gwen responded weakly.

"Guinevere, open this door! Now!"

"I can't."

"Are you alone?"

"No."

"Who's with you?"

"Morgana and Morgause."

Morgause clamped a hand tightly over Gwen's mouth as the door flung open. "Enough talking. Arthur Pendragon, such love for a servant girl. I'll let her go. For a promise."

Merlin and Arthur exchanged concerned looks as they slowly entered. Arthur could hear the knights rushing towards his chamber. "I don't need your trickery. Let her go."

"I don't want your wife. I just wanted all of you here." Morgause eyes flicker over Merlin taunt form as a frown creased his face. My fight is not with you, Arthur Pendragon. I needed Emrys and Morgana's attention. Too much happiness and love floating around Camelot. Don't forget about me ."

Arthur looked at Morgause with anger. Merlin shrugged in confusion.

Morgause pressed a kiss on Gwen's cheek as she whispered," I will visit your son, soon." Morgause faded away into a fine mist as Arthur stalked over to Morgana pointing the tip of his sword at her neck.

"Arthur, no," Gwen cried as he moved dangerously closer toward Morgana. Arthur jaw was tense as he surveyed the room. "Guinevere, get out!"

Gwen slide in front of Morgana." She helped me. She protected me from Morgause. Leave her be."

"She's a witch"

"She's your sister."

"You're my wife."

Uther pushed into the room. His heart jumped at the sight of Morgana as she trembled in the center of the room. "Arthur, lower your sword,' Uther commended. Arthur clutched his sword. "How can you trust her, father?"

"Have faith, Arthur," Gwen pleaded earnestly. Gwen eyes begged Arthur to lower his sword. Merlin tensed in the corner as he fought an internal struggle over his feelings for Morgana and Arthur. The sword clanged to the floor as Arthur pulled Gwen tightly into his arms. He smelled the lavender in her hair as her body went limp in his arms. "Gwen?"

He pulled away to as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Gaius!"

Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around Gwen as they sat in a chair near the hearth in their chamber. Gwen's palm lay softly against Arthur's face. Gwen listened to Arthur's heartbeat as his body felt tense and taut with anger.

"Nothing to say, Arthur," Gwen whispered.

Arthur pressed his face into her hand as he squeeze tighter. "Morgause is dangerous, Gwen. She could have killed you and Morgana. What was Morgana doing here?"

Gwen closed her eyes. "Morgana lives here. She's been here since the wedding." Gwen felt Arthur clench his jaw in anger. "Who else knew?" Gwen attempted to wriggle away from Arthur. He drew her back.

"I'm not angry. Just tell me."

"Merlin."

"Merlin!'

"She didn't have anywhere to go. Morgana was afraid."

"So, you kept things from me."

"Yes."

"Because, I wouldn't understand. I understand that the world is a dangerous place, Gwen. You never been in battle. You never face evil before. It's my job to protect you and Camelot. My magical sister can't roam around Camelot. That's why we don't need a baby. The world is too dangerous."

Gwen swallowed as she nodded her head against his chest. "I understand."

Arthur clasped Gwen's chin and searched her eyes." Is there anything else?"

"No."

Morgana sat across from Uther. Her green eyes wide with apprehension as Uther stared at her.

"Gorlois beamed with pride when he presented you to me. His eyes were so bright with hope for you. My heart melted at the sight of you. I remember when you came to Camelot so full of sorrow and hurt when Gorlois died. I wanted to make your life perfect. I gave you dress, jewels, and furs. I didn't show my love. I am sorry."

Morgana viewed Uther with skepticism. "I'm a witch, she stated flatly. "You burn people at the stake for being magical."

"Not anymore. I will do anything to have you back."

Uther reached his hand across the table and covered Morgana's pale trembling hand. "We need time."

Merlin walked quietly into Arthur and Gwen's chamber carrying a breakfast tray. Arthur stood looking out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, Gwen snuggled down in the covers of their bed in a deep sleep.

"Arthur?"

"You kept secrets with Gwen from me, Merlin?"

"Yes, "Merlin admitted.

"That was a mistake, Merlin. Don't do again."

Merlin blood boil as he slammed the tray down on the table. "Morgana saved Gwen. She gave her the dress. She helped so you could marry Gwen. Leogrance would have murder Gwen, if not for Morgana. So, maybe, you should reflect of how she helped you, Arthur.'

Arthur turned and stared at Merlin in shock. Merlin shot him his looks of anger.

"Merlin, magic is evil."

No, Arthur, people are evil. Not magic. You need to speak with Morgana. She's suffered. You're going to hurt Gwen if you forsake Morgana."

"What's going on," a soft voice asked form the bed. Arthur 's shoulders relaxed as he hurried to the bed. He fingers brushed Gwen's eyes closed."Nothing is wrong, go back to sleep. Gaius said to rest today." Arthur watched Gwen rest on her head on the pillows as he pull the blanket over her small form. Arthur motioned Merlin to leave the room.

Merlin gently closed the door as he turned to face Arthur.

"Merlin, I love wife. I don't tell her often. Maybe, I should tell her more. My heart almost broken when I saw Guinevere wrapped against Morgause with tears flowing down her face. I felt helpless. I couldn't save her. "

"Arthur talk with Morgana. She'll make you understand." Merlin placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Gaius watched Uther stuffing his mouth with cheese. Gaius knew Uther didn't have a heart. He thought of the reasons, Uther welcomed Morgana with open arms. Uther felt sorry. Can't be that. Uther loved Morgana. Possibly. Uther had an ulterior motive.

Uther felt Gaius' eyes assessing him. Gaius arched an eyebrow to inquiry about his state of mind.

"What", Uther asked after he swallowed a bit a cheese.

"Why isn't Morgana in a cell? Waiting for her execution?"

"I have grown soft in my old age."

"Uther, your brow wrinkles when you lie."

"Morgana is my ward. She's better here under my protection."

"You're going to use her."

"No, Morgana will help Camelot."

Gaius shook his head in disgust.

Arthur found Morgana in his mother's garden. Her pale hands touch the roses gently as she turned gently to greet Arthur.

"Roses in late winter?"

"I needed to touch something gentle."

"Morgana."

"Arthur."

The siblings eyes each other with hesitation. Morgana moved towards stone bench and slowly lowered herself. Arthur folded his arms and stared at her.

"So, you love Gwen."

Arthur's mouth twitched as he thought of Gwen.

"Yes, she's sweet and caring."

"She's not like us. She has faith and compassion for everyone. She's forgiven Leogrance."

Arthur shrugged in frustration.. "He's wants her dead and she finds compassion for him."

"Arthur, do you have compassion?"

"Not like Gwen," Arthur laughed.

Arthur sat down by Morgana. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I felt a shame."

" I wouldn't have helped."

"No, you would have burnt me at stake."

Arthur moved his head as he thought of Morgana's words." Probably."

Morgana slapped the side of his head as Arthur hugged Morgana tightly.

"Thank you for Gwen."

Morgana nodded.

"Things are coming that you must prepare for Arthur."

"Such as?"

Two weeks later

Uther and Arthur sat in the council room reviewing treaties. Merlin stood bored across sunlight wide room as his mind drifted toward thoughts of Morgana. Leon opened the door and strode towards Uther and Arthur. Concerned marred his handsome face.

"Sire, Leon began," a messenger from Mercia."

Uther leaned back as Arthur dropped his quill. "He wishes to speak with you, milord."

"Why would Bayard send a messenger here?"

"Father, we won't know until you listen to the courier?"

"Let me Uther commanded."

Leon opened the doors as a knight in full armor wearing Mercia crest entered the council room. His large brown hands removed his helmet. Merlin gasped as Lancelot knelt before Arthur and Uther. Arthur's face was expressionless as her surveyed Lancelot. Uther stood in confusion.

"You're Bayard's knight?"

"Yes, milord."

Lancelot's eyes met Arthurs. "King Bayard sends his congratulations on your marriage to Lady Guinevere." Arthur noticed how Lancelot stressed "Lady Guinevere.'

Arthur gave a faint smile. "His congratulations is welcome in Camelot." Merlin watched Arthur's jaw clench as Lancelot smirked.

"An invitation to a jousting contest in a months' time to celebrate spring."

Uther waved his hand in annoyance. "Of course, the knights of Camelot will participate in a friendly competition. "

Arthur stared intently at Lancelot. "You can stay in Camelot for the night. Dine with Father and myself."

"Not with the Lady Guinevere."

Arthur breathed deeply as he responds." Guinevere is resting today. She hasn't been well."

"Palace life is difficult for her?"

"Merlin, take Lancelot to his room," Arthur muttered.

Uther looked to Lancelot to Arthur to Merlin. I'm missing something here, Uther thought. The servant boy is frozen in shock. Usually, he's telling me how to run my kingdom. Arthur is rigid with anger. Lancelot appears to be baiting Arthur. What goes on in my castle. Arthur married at servant girl. Who wasn't a servant girl. Had a lost princess here. Morgan's a witch. How did I miss that one. Goodness, had more witch hunters in the castle. Hum, maybe they aren't very good. Does anyone tell me anything around here?

"Lancelot, until dinner."

Merlin quickly pulled Lancelot out of the council room. Merlin could feel Arthur shooting daggers at his back.

"Arthur, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Arthur spat as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going? We have worked to do."

"I need to see my wife," Arthur yelled over his shoulder.

"Merlin, you look well.

"You look beyond well, Lancelot. So, you are a knight for Bayard, now?

"I've always been a knight for Bayard."

Merlin looked at Lancelot in astonishment. "You used us to gain access to Camelot.

Lancelot grabbed Merlin's arm as he was about to storm off." I regret misleading you, Merlin."

"As you mislead, Gwen,."

Lancelot eyes gleamed at the mention of Gwen.

"I feel terrible about my deception of Gwen."

"Let's go to your room."

They walked in silence as Merlin realized Lancelot was a dangerous threat to Arthur, not only because of Gwen. Lancelot was a member of Mercia's knights. He knew things about Camelot. Damn.

"Have you told Arthur about your magic?"

"No."

"You would be welcomed in Mercia."

"My life is here."

Merlin opened the door to the guest chamber." Let us know if you need anything." Merlin turned to walk away.

'Merlin, is she happy?"

"Gwen loves Arthur. Her childish crush on you is over. She won't understand that you manipulate all of us. Stay from her. Stay away from Arthur. Eat dinner and eave in the morning.

Lancelot smiled at Merlin. "Merlin, I misjudged you. You aren't a happy go lucky man. You're dangerous."

Merlin nodded.

Arthur found Gwen sitting on their bed stroking Sir Mischief. Her eyes light up when Arthur sat on the bed. Sir Mischief hesitantly moved towards Arthur. Arthur reached down and scooped the kitten into his arms as Sir Mischief purred in pleasure.

"He's not that bad. He eats the mice and rats. He saves my boots." Gwen smiled.

"Gwen, do you love me?"

Gwen stared at Arthur in shock. She nodded her head softly as she noticed Arthur jaw was tight. She scooted closer to him as Sir Mischief batted at her hair.

"Of course, only you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

Arthur sat the kitten on the floor as tossed his black leather glove to Sir Mischief. Arthur watched the kitten pounced on the glove and chew on the thumb. He felt Gwen wrap her arms around his chest. He clasped her little hands and pressed a kissed on her palm.

"Lancelot is here."

Gwen's leaned up and pressed a kiss against Arthur's face. "Nothing to worry about." Gwen let an out a little shriek as Arthur pulled her into his lap. His blue eyes assessed her face. He notice dark circles under her tired eyes. He traced them gently as Gwen smiled into his eyes.

"Are you not sleeping?"

"I sleep most of the day lately."

"Not a tonight?" as Arthur twisted his fingers into her hair.

"Restless."

"Not my snoring?"

"I'm used to that now."

Arthur smiled down at Gwen. She kissed his fingers a gently traced her lips. "I think you have new freckles."

"You keep track?"

"My hobby."

"Besides, yelling at Merlin?"

Arthur frowned at Gwen as his hands moved over her breasts. "Do you need a new dress? This one seems a little small. His hands rested on the heavy green fabric. His felt Gwen's chest rise and fall.

"Are you calling me fat?"

No, you're perfect. I don't like this dress. Too revealing."

"Oh."

"Do you have another one for dinner?"

"One that covers me to the neck."

'Perfect."

"Should I wear a veil?"

"That's over doing it. Not a bad an idea but a bit much." Arthur's hand moved lower to Gwen's stomach. He felt a small mound. He looked at her questioning. "Why you have had too much pie?"

Gwen smiled gently as placed her hand on Arthurs as Gwen stroked her fingers over Arthur's hand.

"It will go away."

"Oh." Arthur looked confused. "We aren't bad parents to Sir Mischief."

"Cook doesn't like our son."

"Well, he steals food from the table. He tracks mud into the castle. He leaves dead mice for your father."

"He is sort of cute. We aren't too bad at this a parenting thing."

"Not too bad."

Gwen murmured sleepily against Arthur's hard thighs as she yawned softly. "Do you have to leave?"

"No," Arthur whispered softly.

"How about a nap?"

"A quick one." Arthur laid back and pulled Gwen's head under his chest. He arranged her sleepy limbs on his chest as he pinned her c to his chest. Sir Mischief jumped on the bed and snuggled next to Arthur.

Merlin threw the door open and walked quietly over to the bed. He noticed Gwen smiling in her sleep. Arthur's hand tangled in her soft hair as he swore softly.

"He does sound like a pig."

Sir Mischief opened one eye to stare a Merlin. He stretched his legs and rose to stand in front of the sleeping couple.

"I saved you from a date with the royal oven. If you are going to scratch anyone, go see Lancelot."


	14. Chapter 14

Morgana firmly brushed her sable hair as Merlin quietly entered her chamber. He leaned against the wall anger etched on his handsome face. Morgana threw Merlin a questioning gaze. "Lancelot is here, "Merlin shouted. Morgana shrugged not understanding his frustration. "Okay, Merlin," Morgana answered. "I thought he was your friend?" Morgana placed her silver brush on top of her mahogany vanity table. Merlin dropped on the edge of Morgana's bed. He traced the patterns on her silky red bed covering. Morgana slid next to him.

"What's wrong?

Merlin gave Morgana a sheepishly look as he lost himself in a sea green. "Lancelot knows I'm a wizard."Moraga laughed softly. "So, does the cook realize that you're magical? Do you understand the concept of a secret?"

"He saw me in the forest using magic," Merlin mumbled. Morgana placed a hand on Merlin's thigh. "Merlin, it will work out." Merlin shrugged. "Is there more?"

"Well. Lancelot is in love with Gwen. Gwen had a thing for him. Arthur is jealous. Dinner is going to be a nightmare." Morgana grinned as she stroked her foot down Merlin's calf. Merlin inched away from her foot as Morgana swallowed a giggle.

"I missed a lot. Where was I?"

"Stuck at the castle and away with Morgause."

"Merlin, Gwen and Arthur are adults. Gwen made her choice and it wasn't Lancelot."

"There's more."

"Lancelot is a knight of Mercia."

"Uther and Arthur should have kept him."

"No, he's born of noble blood. He was always a knight of Mercia before he came here."

"Oh."Merlin fell back on the red coverlet. "Do you know how hard my life is? Morgana ignored his whining. "Arthur is awful. He's better with Gwen. He's still bossy. It's my destiny to guide and protect Arthur. It's easier dealing with the cat."

Morgana gave him a smile full of sugar. "Merlin, we're on my bed. All you want to do is talk about Gwen, Arthur, and Lancelot. I can think of other things?"

Merlin's eyes grew as wide as the moon when Morgana placed her hand firmly on his knee. "Don't be shy, Merlin. You could have sat in a chair. You chose the bed."

"It was closer."

"So, when are we going to try Gwen's list?"

"I think I hear Arthur calling me," Merlin muttered as he run away swiftly away from Morgana.

Merlin walked rapidly from Morgana's wing in the castle. He bounced down the wide steps. He sighed when he noticed Lancelot slowly walking up the steps. Merlin backed up and stared to turn away."

"Merlin, can we talk, "Lancelot inquired softly. Merlin thought of his loyalty to Arthur and his anger towards Lancelot. Merlin knew that he hadn't been very truth in his life. "Let's walk." Merlin and Lancelot walked quietly down the stairs. Merlin noticed grey storm clouds forming in the sky as the cool air surrounded them. "A storm is coming, Lancelot."

Lancelot viewed the sky and nodded softly. They walked through the noisy town preparing for dinner. Children attempting to play one last game ran and darted between them. Merlin and Lancelot stared deeply at the immense green forests.

"Merlin, it all began here," Lancelot stated flatly. He moved towards a withered tree stump and sat down. "Merlin, did I ever tell you that I'm a second son. My brother, Adrian is perfect in every way. He was a formidable knight and loyal. Everything that my parents wanted in a son. I wanted to be the best in life and I trained harder and longer to be the best knight in Mercia. Still, my parents didn't notice. Adrian decided to become a monk in the new religion. Everything changed for me. My parents suddenly cared. I wasn't an afterthought. I was the heir with expectations. I felt overwhelmed. I ran away and met you."

Merlin felt some of his anger melt away. "I can understand not fitting in. I can understand deception. Why are you here?"

"Bayard is afraid of myth attached to Gwen. He's terrified that Arthur will conquer his kingdom one day."

Merlin thought about the dragons prophesy as the birds squawked over their heads. He could hear crickets beginning to wake from their winter's sleep. Lancelot doesn't need to know Arthur's destiny to unite Albion.

"What about Gwen, Lancelot?"

Lancelot raised his dark head and stared Merlin directly in the eye." I love her. She centers me. At hengist, she reminded me of the man that I should be. So, I want home to Mercia after leaving her in the woods. I shouldn't have left her. My hands should have never let go. Gwen could have been happy in Mercia."

Merlin's mind reeled as he realized the depths of Lancelot's love for Gwen. "Lancelot, she's married-"

"I know."

"You have to let her go."

"Merlin, have you ever been in love?"

Merlin nodded his head as he thought of Freya. Beautiful, tortured soul, Freya. "I have loved a woman."

"Wouldn't you do anything for her?"

"Yes,"

"I feel that for Gwen."

"She's married."

"Gwen lived here for 15 years. Arthur never spared her a glance. She was nothing but a servant to Morgana. Morgana, his adoptive sister, who he desired during my first last visit. Arthur's eyes followed Morgana like a puppy. Suddenly, he loves Gwen. He never noticed her gentle nature or her good heart. Her huge chocolate eyes. He noticed nothing. But, Arthur is Gwen's husband," Lancelot stated furiously.

Merlin knew that he could dissuade Lancelot's argument. It as all true. Arthur barely noticed Gwen for the majority of her life. Neither he nor Lancelot could change the present. Merlin was glad that Arthur noticed Gwen.

"If you love her, let her go."

"Have you let go of your first love?"

"Yes."

"So, you want me to forget Gwen."

"It's good to know that you really didn't use us, Lancelot. I won't tell Arthur that you're a noble in Mercia. You need to speak with Gwen. You need to resolve your feelings."

Merlin turned to walk way. Twigs broke under his boots as Merlin started toward the castle. "Merlin, why did you let go of your lost love," Lancelot called.

"I had no choice. She died."

Lady Catherine slowly chewed her potatoes as she watched her companions for dinner. Gwen's fingers trembled as she tried to eat her meal. Her plate contained an odd combination of grapes and mashed potatoes. Arthur's chair was pressed closely to her. His handsome features were frozen in malcontent. The Lady Morgana ate very slowly as she kept calling Arthur's manservant to her. Uther chomped on his meal like a cow as his shrewd eyes flicked around the table. Our charming visitor stole glances at Guinevere as she refused to look in his direction.

"Lancelot," Catharine inquired politely," Do you have a wife in Mercia?"

"No, milady. I lost my lady love." Arthur banged his goblet on the table as Guinevere shrank in her chair. Merlin shuddered against the wall. Morgana's eyes watched Lancelot intently.

"So, sad for you."

"Well, I made a regrettable choice."

"Love is full of regrets," Lady Catherine responded.

Lady Catherine nodded towards Guinevere. "You seem pale, my dear. Are you sleeping? Gwen smiled warmly towards her grandmother. "I'm fine. It's just the weather." Gwen finger twisted in her red linen napkin.

Lancelot leaned forward and his eyes roamed over Gwen's pale, drawn face. "So, Camelot is not good for you, milady," Lancelot asked softly. "You have circles under your eyes. Your eyes were always soulful and fresh." Morgana choked on a mouthful of wine as Merlin pressed against the wall. Gwen smiled weakly at Lancelot. Her eyes pleaded for him to stop. Arthur's mouth twisted in distaste.

"Things have changed, milord. Camelot has been happy for me."

Lancelot leaned back in his chair as he noticed a deep sadness in Gwen's eyes. She's keeping something from her husband Lancelot realized. His heart melted as he remembered sweet Gwen. Memories of finding her in Hengist Dungeon floated back to him.

"Lady Guinevere, will you join us in Mercia for the competition?"

Gwen fidgeted in her chair as Arthur sat silently and sullen next to her. "I don't know." Arthur's hand covered Gwen's quivering one. "My wife will accompany me to Mercia," Arthur stated flatly. Lancelot nodded as he smiled in Arthur's direction.

"It's good to keep a watchful eye on your loved ones. When they are lost, you never you know who will find them first."

Arthur squeezed Gwen's fingers tightly as Morgana knocked over her wine goblet. Merlin rushed over to clean the spilling wine. "Merlin, do something," Morgana whispered in his ear.

"Well, find a precious item, you have to choose to keep it or return it. Once you make a choice its final," Arthur spat venomously.

What in the world is going on at my table Uther thought. Arthur is openly hostile to Lancelot. They were friends the last time that he was in Camelot. It was a shock that he was Bayard's knight. I should have kept Lancelot in my services. Uther placed as grape in his mouth as he chewed. He noticed that Lancelot's eyes rested longing on Guinevere. Oh, I understand. Lancelot has feelings for Arthur's wife. It's a good thing he lives in Mercia. They couldn't have been lovers. Arthur and Gwen's wedding sheets hung on the south side of the castle. Arthur didn't want Gwen to see the evidence of her virginity. What is it about this girl? Guinevere is jumpy like a mouse. Then again, she did eat an enormous amount of food and strange combinations. Lancelot is right. She looks tired and worn. Did Morgana really brush her mouth against Arthur's bumbling manservant's ear? Morgana's not going to have any big eared children running around in my castle. She would love a servant? Really, servants? What does go on in this castle? I really have no control over my kingdom.

"Sire?"

"Yes," Arthur and Uther replied. Gwen smiled gently at Uther. "I'm quite tired. The storm is growing in strength. Can I leave you early this night?"

Oh, run away little mouse Uther thought. Your cats will wait for you. "Of course, my dear. Have a restful night. Gwen brushed her lips against Arthur's forehead. "Goodnight," Gwen whispered weakly. "I'll join you soon," Arthur said briskly. Gwen nodded as she attempted to maneuver from the table. Gwen wrapped her arms around her body as she walked alone from the table. Morgana pushed her chair away and shot Lancelot and Arthur a deadly look. "Are happy now? She's not a toy." Morgana strode out of the dining room as Uther sat in confusion. Lady Catherine rose and followed the young women.

Arthur looked out the window as Uther shook his head in wonderment at his son. Lancelot felt guilty as he watched Gwen leave the room. Merlin approached the table holding a sugar coated pie. "Dessert," Merlin asked politely.

"How you have a job, "Uther asked.

Gwen's hands pressed against the cold panes of the window as the storm raged outside. Her eyes watched lightening illuminated the sky as rain drenched Camelot unmercifully. The castle shook as thunder roared and boomed in the darkened sky. Gwen didn't stir when she heard Arthur enter the room. She listened to Arthur drop his boots near the wardrobe. The wooden doors squeaked as Arthur opened them for his nightclothes. "What are doing in here?" Gwen heard a pitiful meow from Sir Mischief."Afraid of the storm?" Arthur gently closed door not disturb his black fur ball.

The marble floor iced his feet as he drew close to Gwen. Her chocolate curls hung down the middle of her small back. Gwen draped her small body in Arthur's large robe. He moved quietly behind Gwen and covered her hands on the window. Gwen felt her heart race as Arthur's hot breath seared her neck.

"It's a strong storm. Hopefully, the townspeople will keep warm."

Arthur nodded against Gwen's hair. "I'll send the knights to check on the safety of the residents. We might have to open the castle."

"Probably."

Arthur pried Gwen's hands from the window and captured her in his embrace. His lips brushed her hair as Gwen's shoulders slumped against his broad chest. "Your hands are ice cold."

"It's a bitter night."

"Outside and inside, Gwen."

"I don't love him."

"You did."

"I did."

"Guinevere, he still loves you."

"I can't control his heart. Only mine."

"It bothers me."

"I know."

Arthur shivered against Gwen as a howling wind brought a frosty cold air into their chamber. "Arthur, you're cold. I shouldn't have taken your robe. Arthur leaned down and pressed a warm kiss against Gwen's slender neck. Gwen shook as she lowered her eyelids. "Guinevere, are you cold?

"Yes, inside. I'm frozen."

Morgana's chamber

Merlin tended the hearth in Morgana's chamber. The flames blazed brightly as Morgana lounged on a rug and smiled at Merlin. "Dinner was a disaster. Merlin nodded in agreement. Morgana patted a space on the rug. Merlin slipped next to Morgana.

"The fire is warm."

"Morgana, what are we doing?

"Listening to the storm, talking, and watching the fire." Morgana smirked when Merlin frowned in irritation.

"No, I mean-"

"What do you want to do?

Merlin pushed a wavy sable lock from Morgana's face. Her eyes were so serene and peaceful.

"I was in love with a druid girl named Freya. She was beautiful with dark eyes and hair. She was enchanted by witch. She turned into a vicious beast.

Merlin felt Morgana drifted away him as her green eyes clouded over. Swiftly, Morgana rolled on her stomach and faced the fire. "Oh."

"She died. I stole your dress and placed her body in boat. I lit the boat aflame when she floated away from me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"She made me feel alive. My heart pounded when I saw her. I felt giddy to be around her." Morgana used her sable hair as a shield to hide her smile. "Morgana, then she was gone. I was left with endless despair."

Morgana kicked Merlin. "Hey." Merlin placed his foot on her back as she reached down grabbed his ankle." Morgana, you're limber." Merlin grabbed Morgana and rolled her on her back. "Merlin, didn't know you were swift?' Merlin felt Morgana' heart beating under him. Morgana cupped Merlin's face between her soft hands. "I've lost my first love, too. Actually, it wasn't a great lost."

"It's hard being in love. Your heart is in the middle of battle."

"Merlin, it's worth it."

"Maybe."

The darkened sky illuminated as thin wispy silver lights appeared in the sky. A steady wave of rain beat on the roof. Merlin slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips gently brushed Morgana's. Merlin stared deeply as surprise registered in Morgana's eyes. Merlin blinked rapidly as his lips left Morgana's.

"So, I guess we're crossing things off of Gwen's list?"

"Yeah."

Arthur and Gwen's chamber

Arthur traced circles on Gwen's damp thigh as she curled into his arms. His lips pressed against her shoulder. "Arthur, I need to speak with Lancelot." Arthur stiffened. "I know." Gwen expelled a deep breath. "I need to speak to him alone." Arthur closed his eyes as he whispered, "I know."

The storm ravaged Camelot through the night. The dark storm clouds remained into the morning hours. Gwen strolled silently though the empty halls of the Castle. Her brown eyes searching for a familiar figure. Gwen found Lancelot in the library staring out of a great window. "It's an amazing storm."

"Yes, milady."

'Lancelot, we need to talk."

Gwen sat on the edge of a red chaise. Goodness, the red is overwhelming in the castle. Lancelot didn't leave his spot gazing as the wicked clouds. "About your happiness in Camelot?"

Gwen brushed her hand across her face. "I am happy here, Lancelot." Lancelot gave Gwen a sad smile.

"Why him?"

"He's a good man. A strong, noble man. He has a good heart."

"I have nothing in malice to say about Prince Arthur. I'm envious of his life. He is married to the woman that claimed my heart."

Gwen shot off the chaise." Goodness, Lancelot, you left me. While I was asleep, you left a message with Merlin. That's twice that you abandoned me."

Lancelot strode towards Gwen with his arm outstretched as she backed away. "I have regretted my actions of that night. I never knew love until I met you."

Gwen entwined her fingers as she searched for soothing words to appease his pain. "You were the first man that made me feel beautiful and wanted. My heart raced for you. Those days are over. I've changed as have you."

Lancelot nodded his handsome face in agreement. "It's difficult times, milady."

"A constant struggle."

Lancelot laughed as Gwen eyes beamed at him. "I will carry your smile with me forever." Gwen took a few steps until she reached Lancelot. Gwen gently slipped her hands into his wide strong hands. "I need to give your heart back. Love someone that will give you their entire heart." Lancelot rubbed Gwen's fingers tightly as tears filled his deep brown eyes." I will regret you forever."

Arthur stood in the doorway as he watched his wife holding hands with Lancelot. He watched Gwen smile and place a hand against Lancelot's face as she whispered a few words to him. Lancelot nodded in agreement.

Gwen felt his eyes burning into her back before she turned her head to acknowledge him. Instinctively, she knew Arthur will be incensed over her intimate contact with Lancelot. Gwen swallowed as she gathered her strength. She moved her head slightly and smiled at Arthur." Hello, Arthur." Lancelot released her hand as he watched Arthur stalk into the room like a predator. "Good Morning, Lancelot."

"Good Morning, Arthur."

Lancelot bowed slightly in front of Gwen." Farewell, milady."

"Good bye, Lancelot."

"Arthur."

"Lancelot."

Lancelot swiftly left the silent room as Arthur circled Gwen. Gwen realized Arthur was furious for absolutely nothing. Her jaw clenched in frustration as her anger began to build. Arthur crossed his arms.

"Arthur, I'm not one of your knights. Lining up for inspection."

"No, you're my wife. My wife that I found holding hands with her former lover."

"He wasn't my lover," Gwen spat.

"What exactly did happen at henigist's keep?"

"That's none of your affair, Arthur Pendragon. We are already had our Lancelot talk when I was your dirty little secret."

Arthur moved closer to Gwen." Did you kiss him? I know you held his hand." Gwen turned to leave. "Oh, walking out, Gwen? Isn't that Lancelot's trick? The fine line containing Gwen's anger broke as she flew towards Arthur in fury. "Jealous, Arthur Pendragon."

"Not at all."

"I came to you as a virgin on our wedding night." Arthur shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I didn't have relations with all of the maidservants in the castle and some of the noble women. I've heard the rumors."

"Rumors, Guinevere."

"Really, Becky told me when I was your secret that you were an amazing kisser. Mary talked about the things you could do with your mouth. Elizabeth lamented over your stamina. You have the nerve to act angry over Lancelot."

"You're my wife."

"I wasn't when I met Lancelot."

Gwen noticed rays of the sun peaking through the gray clouds. "Arthur, the storm broke. You should check on the townspeople." Tension spun a tight web around the young couple. "Gwen, the difference is that I didn't love any of those women. I've only loved you. Can you say the same?"

Gwen looked at Arthur over her shoulder. "I loved Lancelot. He doesn't make my heart race. He doesn't make my skin feel hot. You do, Arthur. I love you. I'm committed to you."

Arthur walked stiffly as he approached the doorway. "You didn't look very committed."

Gwen clenched her jaw in frustration as Arthur left her alone in the library. Gwen moved towards the window. She watched the sun break through the clouds and shine down on Camelot. The silence of the room comforted her as she struggled to control her emotions. Her eyes slid shut as she fought to control her tears. Her small body shook with fear and loneliness as her world crashed around her. Gwen felt finger stroking her hair. A small smile formed as she realized Arthur came back to make amends.

"Your hair is glorious, lovely, a harsh feminine voice whispered. "I'm back for your baby. Gwen raised her head to meet Morgause's wild eyes. Gwen wondered how someone so perfectly beautiful could hold so much evil in their heart. "Leave me alone. I have no quarrel with you."

Gwen moved away from Morgause. A sad smile covered Morgause's beautiful face. "You're right. You merely a casualty of war. Such harsh words from a loving husband, Gwen." Morgause moved closer to Gwen as she inched closer towards the door. "That pedestal is so very high. You're Arthur's perfect good sweet little princess. So, what happens when his princess isn't with him? What happens to his soul?" Morgause lunged towards Gwen. Quickly, Gwen jumped out of her grip. Gwen dashed out the library and ran towards her room. Morgause's laughter filled the hallway as Gwen pulled on the locked doors in the vast hallway. Gwen hid on the side of a tall wooden wardrobe. Gwen could hear Morgause steps on the shiny tile as she moved with quiet malice down the hall. Gwen's chest rose and fell as she bit her lips to stop her from screaming. "Now, Gwen, come here. I won't hurt you." Gwen listened to Morgause rapping lightly on the doors." Come out. Come out." Gwen peered around the edge of the wardrobe. She spotted a glimpse of fabric from Morgause's golden dress. Gwen knew the stairs to Morgana's wing weren't far from the landing. She could run to Morgana. Gwen summoned her courage as she sprinted toward the stairs. She could hear Morgause laughing as Gwen reached the edge of the steep stairs. Gwen caught her breath as she grabbed the rail and rushed toward Morgana's chamber. The banister felt rough as her hand clutched it. Gwen looked down as a large serpent twisted around her small brown hand. Gwen screamed as she let go out the banister and tumbled down the stairs.

Morgana's chamber

Morgana heard a howling scream in the hall way. Curiously, she went to her door. She placed her ear firmly against the door. She didn't hear any movement in the hallway. Slowly, Morgana opened her chamber door; she scanned the area for people. Morgana could hear whimpering from the hallway. Her feet moved quickly to the rail. Her eyes spotted chocolate tresses. Morgana rushed down the stairs. She brushed the hair from Gwen's face. A purple welt covered part of Gwen's brown. Morgana's hand searched Gwen's body for injuries. She felt something sticky and warm on Gwen's leg. Morgana screamed, "Merlin." As Gwen's blood coated her hand.

Stables

Merlin watched Lancelot adjust his saddle on his horse. "Be careful, Lancelot. The roads might be out." Lancelot smiled at his friend. "You're a good man. Dangerous but a good one. Merlin laughed as Lancelot climbed on his horse. Merlin noticed a brooding look cross Lancelot's face. He knew Arthur stood in the doorway.

"Lancelot, I've come to say goodbye."

"My regards, Prince Arthur."

Arthur nodded in acknowledgment. Lancelot began to stir his horse to the stable doors. "Lancelot, wait," Arthur began," Thank you for taking care of Gwen at Hengisit's keep. I'll take of her now." Lancelot nodded with a tight smile on his handsome face. "Arthur, I will hold you to honor your commitment to Gwen." Arthur nodded emotionless as Lancelot's horse kicked hay impatiently. Lancelot gave Merlin one last look as he trotted for town. "Merlin, remember love comes before duty." Arthur and Merlin watched Lancelot gallop away. Arthur's shoulder slumped as guilt swirled in his heart. Arthur began to walk towards the castle as Merlin dropped to the ground clutching his dark head. Merlin's face creased in pain.

"Merlin, what is it?"

"Something is wrong with Morgana!" Arthur yanked Merlin up from the ground. Arthur fell in pace with Merlin as he dashed towards the castle. Merlin's long legs skipped steps as he frantically ran towards Morgana's chamber. Merlin noticed crying women in the hallway and loud shots for help. Merlin dropped to his knees as he rounded the corner and saw Morgana cradling Gwen's motionless body. Gaius sat on the other side of Gwen.

"Merlin, don't let Arthur here," Gaius commanded. Merlin could hear Arthur's feet on the steps. Merlin stood quickly and ran down to intercept Arthur. Merlin used all of his might to push Arthur into the stone wall. Arthur's blue eyes flashed with annoyance and he tried to toss Merlin aside. "Merlin, move," Arthur commanded.

"No." Arthur noticed Merlin's sky blue eyes were drenched with tears. "Tell me what's wrong, Merlin", Arthur demanded icily. Merlin look away as his mouth were unable to form the words. A coldness filled Arthur's heart as heard Gaius shout, "Take her to the Prince's Chamber."

"Gwen," Arthur uttered in a faint whisper. Arthur pushed hard against Merlin to move. "No, Arthur, you don't want to see this. Arthur struggled to budge Merlin. Uther entered the landing with Leon. "Arthur, what's going on?"

"Sire, Gwen is hurt on the stairs. I'm trying to keep Arthur away." Uther quickly rushed up the stairs and held Arthur firmly against the wall. "Not like this, my son."Leon pushed against Arthur as the castle shook with a soul searing scream of pain wrenched from Arthur.

Lady Guinevere's chamber

Gaius gently patted Arthur's shoulder as he walked past his chair. "I'm sorry about the baby, Arthur. Tears departed Arthur's eyes as Gwen lay silently on her bed. "She'll awake. I gave her a pain draught. She's bruised. She doesn't have any broken bones. It will take awhile for her to heal."

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur mumbled. Arthur curled himself into a ball and sobbed as his life lost meaning. Arthur cried for his lost mother. His dead child. He cried over his jealousy about Lancelot and his horrible behavior in the library. He cried for not taking better care of Gwen.

Arthur sat alone in his chair and watched Gwen sleep. The sun dip from the sky casting shades of red around the room. He sat as the earlier evening shadows crept into the room. Arthur watched her as the moon shone from the window. Slightly after midnight, Arthur heard Gwen's soft voice. "Arthur."

Arthur gently moved beside her. Gwen smiled weakly at Arthur. "I'm sorry, Arthur," she whimpered into the darkness. Gwen's mattress moved as Arthur laid down besides Gwen. She slowly slipped in his arms. "It's my entire fault, Gwen. I'm sorry about the baby. Arthur whispered into Gwen's hair. "Not your fault, "Gwen whimpered. "Morgause." Arthur froze. "She's can't hurt you, Gwen. She's not here." "Nooo, Gwen whispered sadly,' Arthur, Morgause killed our baby. She chased me until I fell. She was here." Arthur handsome face twisted in anger as he moved away from the bed. Gwen clutched his arm. "Don't go." Arthur reigned in his rage as leaned over and he kissed Gwen softly on her lips. "I wasn't leaving. I needed to think. I won't ever leave you again."

Morgana's chamber

Morgana wept silently as Merlin sat quietly replay the horrid day in his head He tried to blot out the image of Gwen bleeding on the steps. "Morgana, did you know that she was pregnant?" Morgana nodded her tear stained face. "Merlin, Gwen is suffering because of me. Morgause did this. Merlin shot Morgana confused look. "Gwen whispered in my ear before she lost consciousness that Morgause chased her." Merlin wiped the tears from his bleak eyes. "Merlin, this is where it goes wrong. The baby, Arthur and Gwen's son would have bond them together. Now, we stand on the edge of the abyss. We are on the brink of making the mistakes of the other Camelots. Arthur has to stay with her. He can't leave her," Morgana wailed. "Or we fall."

Gwen blinked as the hot sun blinded her eyes. Butterflies flew around her as Robins sang in strong trees. Wild roses surrounded the immense green forest as she heard children's laughter and Arthur's deep voice.

"Come back here, Arthur's voice commanded.

Gwen felt a light touch on her shoulder. She shrank away in fear as she spotted blonde hair.

"Do not fear me, child. I am Arthur's mother, Queen Igraine."

Gwen stepped away in confusion as Igraine gripped her hand. I begged and pleaded with many spirits to open your dream to me. I've watched my boy for such a long time. He's happy with you. I worried over him. He way such a.."

"Prat," Gwen answered.

"Yes, my dear, he's becoming a King. He need you at his side."

"I failed him."

"Morgause robbed you. I understand the emptiness of not having your child. See the future of happiness of your life."

Igraine led Gwen towards a small picnic in the center of the forest. She noticed small wooden sword thrown on the grass. Dolls stuck in bushes. Half eaten cookies and sandwiches. A childish scream erupted from the woods as Igraine urged her to walk towards the scream. In the middle of the clearing, Gwen spotted Arthur holding a fat baby girl with green eyes and light brown curls. Gwen frowned in distaste as she noticed a beard covering Arthur's face. Morgana and Gwen laughed as a small girl with dark hair and Merlin's eyes threw dirt as a tall blonde boy with a tawny complexion. A small boy with brown curls had his arms wrapped around Gwen's neck. Merlin stood smiling as he listened to a blonde girl yelling and pointing at the blonde boy.

"Your family, Guinevere. You have to have faith. May the gods help you when they finally come"

Gwen nodded as Igraine pressed a kiss on her cheek. "My kiss will protect you from Morgause. Tell Arthur that Morgana and Merlin must face Morgause. Have faith and hold Arthur close to your heart."

Gwen's eyes fluttered open as Arthur laid snoring. Gwen shook him slightly as he awoken in a hazy cloud of discomfort. "Arthur, now I know why we don't sleep in here. The bed is too small." Arthur smiled in the morning light and snuggled closer to Gwen.

Don't hate me. It will work out."


	15. Chapter 15

In the middle of a bad storm in Florida, my lights keep flickering. If I have any typos, I'm sorry. Thanks, Tropical storm Alex (we always have a bad storm when a tropical storm or hurricane floats around. Even, if it doesn't hit us.

Uther watched as anger crept over Arthur's face. "I will not let you leave Camelot to search for Morgause, Arthur."

"Father, she attacked, Gwen, my wife. She caused the death of my unborn child. She's dangerous to Camelot.

Uther waved his hand to draw Arthur near to him. Uther stared deeply into Igraine's eyes as he remembered her painful longing for a child. How her tears ripped out his heart every month as her empty womb drove to a deep depression. Hours of sadness and distance as she drew away from him. He would have done anything to get her a child. As much as he loved Arthur, he would never wish him away; he ached for Igraine's embrace or a brush from her lips. "Arthur, if you love your wife, stay at Camelot. I'll send a scouting party to search for Morgause's keep.

Emotions played over Arthur's face as listened to his father's words. "Arthur, I loved your mother. I lost your mother. It changed me. Sometimes, I don't know who I am. Don't lose your wife. She needs you. Leon will train your knights for you. Concentrate on your marriage. Be thankful, that you only lost a child, not your wife. She will give you other children. Don't do anything to drive her to Lancelot. As he said don't lose anything precious to you."

"Father, I'm-"

"I do have a heart. A broken, battered heart. I was you. Helpless as she laid in agony. Keep Guinevere close to you. Don't fail her like I failed your mother"

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, leave me to my thoughts."

Arthur watched his father return his throne as his black gloved hand waved him away. Uther's eyes contained a hint of sadness and regret. Emotions that lived in Arthur. He would make it right with Guinevere.

Gwen laid against her pillows as Eliza dusted Arthur's various prizes or as Merlin called them Arthur's ego junk. "I want out of this bed, Morgana. Eliza spun on her heel in fear at thought of moving her milady. Morgana shook her head firmly. "Sorry, sweet one, Arthur would pitch a fit." Gwen pressed her dark hair into soft pillows as the linen sheets rubbed her back. "I've spent months in bed. First, I banged my head. Now, this misfortune."

"Well, Gwen," Morgana began," once the bleeding and pain stops. We'll take a walk to the gardens. A few green bulbs have sprouted."

Gwen smiled at Eliza as the young girl tossed a ball of a string at Sir Mischief. "Eliza, please run an errand for me." Eliza tilted her head like Richard as she stared at her with King Leogrance's gray eyes. "Run down to the kitchen and fetch me a piece of chocolate cake from cook. Then, go to your room and eat it for dinner." Eliza's eye gleamed at the thought of a sweet treat. Eliza's shoulders slumped as she walked towards the door. "Eliza, you can borrow Sir Mischief. Keep him away from cook." Eliza's face brighten as she scooped Sir Mischief into her arms and ran towards the door.

"Thank you, Gwen."

"Gwen, you're good with children." Morgana wanted to eat her words as Gwen flinched. "Gwen, I'm sorry."

"No, I had a cramp."

"Liar."

"No, I had a cramp."

Morgana arched a sable eyebrow towards Gwen. 'I'm sorry that I brought Morgause into our lives."

"Don't be. Not your fault."

Morgana stretched across the bed as weariness attacked her body. "Don't fall asleep, Morgana. I wanted to discuss something with you. Morgana yawed prettily as Gwen tossed her a pillow. Morgana rest her head. "You have five minutes before I fall asleep."

"I had a dream last night with Igraine. She encouraged me to have faith with Arthur. To love him and hold him dear to my heart." Morgana curled into a fetal position. "She gave me a vision of my children. Two boys and two girls. We were at picnic in the forest. Arthur held a baby girl with green eyes and dark golden curls."

"That's nice, Gwen."

"A little boy with brown curls had his arms wrapped around my neck."

"See, your children will come," Morgana replied sleepily.

"A little girl with blonde hair spoke with Merlin as she pointed to a tall boy who looked like Arthur."

"Another Arthur? As long as you're happy, Gwen. Your time is running out. I can see sleepy land."

"A small girl with dark hair threw dirt at the blonde boy."

"That's five kids, Gwen. Really?"

"Oh, Morgana, she looked like you but she had Merlin's eyes."

Morgana sat upright quickly and stared at her beloved friend. Gwen's face wore a smirk. "Are you awake now?"

"Wide."

Morgana looked confused as she searched for a reasonable explanation. "It must have been the sunlight causing her to look like me."

"No, she even wore your mad expression." Morgana swallowed nervously. "I don't know what to say."

"Do you like Merlin?"

Morgana blushed prettily.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Morgan flopped back on her pillow. "Does Merlin like Morgana is the real question."

"Oh, he likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me; I know a thing about secret love affairs. He's head over heels."

"Really?"

"Yours for the taking."

"Okay, seduce Merlin after my cat nap."

Merlin found Arthur sitting on the palace's steps watching a group of children running around in the courtyard. A smile tugged on Arthur's face as he listened to their shrieks. "Well, sit down, Merlin. Merlin lowered himself to the hard stone warmed by the sun.

"Would I have been a good father?"

"Of course, Arthur, you have a noble heart."

"It's my fault. I told her that I wasn't ready for a child. Had I know about the baby, I wouldn't have left her alone in the library. I wouldn't have quarreled with her over Lancelot."

"Arthur, we can't change the past. Make the future better with Gwen."

"Do you love anyone? Merlin."

"Sort of."

Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion. "What kind of answer is sort of?"

"I want to take a leap of faith, Arthur. I'm scared."

"Merlin, take your leap."

Merlin nodded as Arthur rose and started up the stairs. "Bring us dinner tonight. Afterwards, the night is yours. Find your lady love and tell her what your heart holds."

If Arthur only knew that Morgana was stealing my heart Merlin thought. Uther would behead me. Gaius's mouth would drop open. A scary day in Camelot.

Goodness, I wish Arthur had another favorite dish, besides chicken. Then, again, chicken represents destiny in Arthur's mind. Or he can brag that he hunted for chickens and shot at them from a 1,000 paces. Still, haven't seen him do it.

"Arthur, I want to go hunting with you."

"No."

"Arthur-"

"Dangerous, out of the question."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Go ahead, "Arthur drawled.

"I want to see you hunt chickens. Arthur dropped his silver fork as he laughed. His laughter filled the air in the chamber and warmed Gwen's aching heart. His eyes shone with love for her as the cracks between them began to mend.

"You don't believe me, "Arthur said sadly.

"Well, it's quite a feat, darling."

Arthur popped a grape into his mouth as Gwen finished her meal silently. "You would never let me live it down, if I missed."

"You're Arthur Pendragon. You don't miss."

Arthur wiped his mouth on his napkin and pushed way from the dinner table. He walked to a side table and retrieved a large blue book. "Gwen, I thought we could read by the fire." Gwen smiled at him as she attempted to rise from her chair. Gwen's face flinched in pain. "Don't move," Arthur commanded. He dropped the book of the floor by the fire. Swiftly, he returned to the table and scooped Gwen into his arms. Carefully, he strolled towards the rug and gently laid Gwen on her side. Arthur returned with two pillows form the bed. He sat behind Gwen and as she laid back into his arms. "Okay, let's begin." Gwen rested her small palm on Arthur's knee.

"Pet?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I'm sorry about the baby. I'm sorry about our disagreement. I'm sorry that you're in pain."

"I know. It's forgiven. Remember, I have faith in you."

"Because I'm going to be a better king than my father."

Gwen hated when Arthur threw out her words from his Questing beast injury."Arthur, anyone is a better king than your father." Arthur gave her a cross look." Don't worry, Arthur. Our children will come to us."

Arthur gave Gwen a quick kiss on her soft cheek.

Merlin barged into Morgana's room carrying a picnic basket. Morgana gave him a skeptical look.

"Have you eaten dinner, Morgana?"

"No, not yet."

"Would you care to have a picnic?"

"Merlin, the ground is too wet."

"No, we can eat by the fire right here."

Morgan gave Merlin a brilliant smile as she offered her hand to the young Warlock.

Morgause Castle

Morgause waved her pale hand across her reflecting pool. "Show me Arthur Pendragon and his wife." Morgause's face scowl as Arthur and Gwen appeared. Her heart pounded as she saw Gwen tucked in Arthur's arms as delight washed across the young couple's faces. "No."

"Morgana, show me!"

Morgause looked in amazement as an image of Morgana and Merlin locked in a kissed appeared in her bowl.

"Really, this was not expected, little sister. No matter. My day will come soon."


	16. Chapter 16

Forgive any typos. I spent 8 hours in a class today for my school district.

A full moon shone brightly over Camelot; a dark sky contained sparkling stars hung like diamonds. Glowing fireflies shimmering in a cool night, crickets sang rhythmic melodies as Camelot's residents nestled in their beds. Sensual jasmine permeated around Arthur and Gwen, her dark head cradled on his broad shoulder. Gleaming blonde hair attracted hungry gnats as they stole quick bites from Camelot's crown prince. Gwen laughed huskily as Arthur gently traced her brown neck with a pink rose.

"Funny, Guinevere?"

Guinevere tossed her petite arms over Arthur's hard chest; her lips kissed his ear. "It tickles," she murmured. Her lips placed gentle kisses along his strong neck. Arthur breathed harshly when Gwen slipped a hand under his blue tunic. Gently, Arthur leaned over and kissed Gwen's mouth gently. "Enough, touching for one night," Arthur whispered as he tugged Gwen's hand from his chest. Gwen sat upright quickly; her questioning eyes met Arthur's firm blue eyes.

"Why?"

Arthur brushed a curl from her flushed cheeks as he pressed a tender kiss on her cheek. "You're recovering. We can't chance a baby with Morgause causing chaos in Albion. We must be careful."

Gwen smiled weakly at Arthur; he pulled her into his arms. Quietly, Arthur pointed to various stars and recited their mythical legends. A deep slumber captured Gwen as reject and loneliness invaded her heart and mind.

Heavy tree limbs covered with green leaves; hid Merlin and Morgana as they listened to wild rapids crashing along Camelot's riverbank. Silky sable hair tangled around Merlin's hand as his lips moved passionately over Morgana's. Delicate, pale hands clasped his face as she savored Merlin's reverent touch. Merlin looked deeply into Morgana's intense green eyes.

"Morgana, we should stop."

"Merlin, I love you."

Hope filled Merlin's blue eyes as her words reached his lonely heart. His tender lips kissed her quivering eyebrows as he whispered,"My heart is yours, Morgana." Her deft hands ripped Merlin's green tunic from his chest.

Sir Mischief eyed a scuffed brown boot carelessly dropped behind Arthur's dresser. Meowing with power, Sir Mischief leapt on his intruder with his sharp claws outstretched. Lost in her sadness, Guinevere ignored loud bumping and banging as Sir Mischief destroyed Arthur's chamber. Her quivering fingers attempted to complete a needlepoint.

Our child died over a month ago; Arthur has refused to resume our marital relations. Deftly, he dismissed my fears of rejection; he claimed that we must wait until a better time to be intimate. Every night, I spend sleepless nights listening to his heartbeat and snoring. My heart feels deep pain as Arthur pulls away from me.

Arthur spotted Guinevere as she peered from their chamber's window. Her sad brown eyes diverted from his as he struggled to make her understand. Dangerous times were present in Camelot; it was unfair to risk a child in periods of turmoil. He understood her frustration; he longed with a deep passion to touch Guinevere. However, he would not risk her life for his basic male needs.

Sleep avoided Merlin as he tossed restlessly in his bed. Visions of a dark hair and eyes floating in blue crystal water haunted his dreams. Her soft gentle voiced echoed in his head. Sunlight peered through Merlin's windows, his body craved sleep. He covered his dark head with a fluffy white pillow. Gaius called Merlin to breakfast. Merlin debated ignoring Gaius and ditching Arthur to take a long nap. A tired breath escaped Merlin's lungs. His large feet swung to the floor; his eyes popped open when he felt cool water.

Morgana clipped delicate pink, white and yellow roses as a brilliant morning sun beamed on her glowing face. Her body, heart, and soul felt connected with nature. An usual happiness surrounded her battered soul. Her beautiful face broke into a smile when Merlin hurried towards her. Her hands ached to cup his angular face. However, Morgana ignored her desire. A perfectly shaped sable eyebrow arched as Merlin ran past her. Morgana grimaced in confusion as her feet followed Merlin. Her hands released a rainbow of roses; she ignored sharp flashes of pain from thick thorns.

"Where are you going, Merlin?"

Silently, Morgana tracked him through a dense forest. Sharp branches slapped her faces as she ducked behind trees. Merlin raced towards a huge lake surrounded by enormous grey mountains. Morgana hide in a blackberry bush as she watched Merlin with critical eyes. The lake began to bubble as a small dark hair woman emerged from the water. Water lilies covered her shiny hair; delicate moss curved around her waist. Ice formed in Morgana's heart when she heard Merlin cry "Freya".

Author's note: Just a short piece to ease back into character.


	17. Chapter 17

Gwen searched her mind to find adequate words to address Morgana in her present state. Her curly head gave a slight shake as Morgana brushed dirt from her arms. Skeptically, Gwen arched a dark eyebrow, as she assessed Morgana's state of disarray, blackberries clung to her sable hair, and a dark red scratched marred her left cheek. Her fingers tips were bloody, her beautiful yellow dress contained brown dirt streaks. Morgana's green eyes flashed a unusual mixture of sadness, anger, and confusion.

"Eliza, please locate Lady Morgana's maid, tell her that her mistress requires a bath," Gwen requested gently. Eliza had learned to not question her lady, even though, Camelot was a strange place. Quickly, Eliza left to find Maggie. Gwen pulled Morgana towards her chamber as Morgana's loose hand knocked over vases and portraits. A sneering frown was firmly etched on her face as Gwen gave her a chiding glance.

Gwen gently removed numerous blackberries from Morgana's hair. Patiently, she ignored Morgana's pitiful cries as she tugged on the clingy dark berries. Firm, smooth strokes removed snarls and tangles from her messy mane. A cool cloth cleaned her filthy, blood fingertips; Gwen helped Morgana climb into a steaming bath filled with flowery oils. Her strong hands massaged Morgana's scalp as she washed away layers of grime.

Maggie briskly rubbed Morgana's hair dry as Gwen sat waiting, curiously for an explanation. Her anger seethed in Morgana's mind, she wanted to crack his skinny neck, or twisted a boney arm. Her swollen hands dismissed Maggie for the reminder of the day. She focused on Gwen, who quietly sipped a cup of tea.

"I gave myself to Merlin last," Morgana spat. Tiny shards of china spattered against Morgana's floor as tea race around their feet. Gwen's brows knitted together.

"Darling, I didn't mean for you to conceive your daughter last night," Gwen said gently."

Morgana's foot pushed Gwen's shattered cup around with her toe, she winced a shard embedded in her foot. "She will never be born." Gwen smiled brightly at her fuming friend. "Why ever not, Morgana?"

Dejectedly, Morgana rubbed her damaged hands across her face. Her tear filled eyes met Gwen's, "He went to a lake to see her."

"Who's her?"

"Freya."

"Who's Freya?"

"Merlin's first love, she died after Arthur dealt her a fatal blow. Merlin buried her in a lake."

"Arthur killed Merlin's first love," Gwen asked in horror

"Oh, she was cursed. She turned into a monster. I can't remember which one; Camelot has so many magical animal attacks."

Gwen leaned forward and whispered," She's dead. Her death probably destroyed Merlin."

"I confessed my love for him."

"Oh."

"He walked right by me to seek her out without a greeting. So, I followed him, leaves slapped me, and I hide in a brush to spy on him. That woman popped out of a lake! She was lovely with lily pads and seaweed. Glowed, too.

"What are you going to do?"

"Something, painful."

"Morgana!"


	18. Chapter 18

Eating alone is not a bad idea, Arthur, Morgana and Guinevere are terrible during mealtimes, and Catherine needs to return to Leogrance, I see why he left her Camelot. She has an opinion on everything, my servants are cheaply paid, or the castle is drafty. Gaius and Geoffrey eat and never utter one word, not even "more wine." Arthur's idiot stands at attention, waiting for a slight flick of Arthur's hand. Morgana glares at him as her lips murmur something. Do I need to make a no magic rule at the table for her? No, Morgana can cast any spell as long as she doesn't place any on me.

I'm Uther Pendragon, my castle reigns in Chaos, King of Camelot. Arthur didn't heed my advice. Arthur removed her hand from his arm during dinner. A hot flash appeared in her soft brown eyes. My idiot son failed to notice, Guinevere moved her chair closer to Morgana. Lady Isabelle spotted an opportunity to regain Arthur's attention. I told him years ago to end their liaison because Isabelle had ambitions, her desire didn't match mine. Arthur actually gave Isabelle a brilliant smile; he wouldn't return to her filthy bed, would he? Isabelle traced a finger along Arthur's hand.

Surprisingly, Guinevere reached across the table and knocked Arthur's dinner in his lap. Morgana smirked as his idiot cleaned Arthur's pants. I hid a smile as Guinevere uttered fake regretful words, proclaiming that she's clumsy. Isabelle received a small message from the royal kitten, Guinevere had sharp claws. After tonight, I'm eating alone.

Gwen quickly removed her hair jewels; Her jaw clenched to refrain from screaming at Arthur. She could hear Arthur undressing. A sliver brush clunked on her vanity table, Gwen walked towards her chamber door.

"Where are you going?" Arthur demand. Gwen gave Arthur a sweet smile as she turned a golden door handle. "I'm going to bed, my dear." Arthur's arms folded against his bare chest. "Stop being ridiculous, Guinevere."

Her frustration and anger snapped as Gwen spun on her heel. Her hands covered a tiny waist as she shook her brown hands at Arthur. "I'm silly. Maybe, you should go see Lady Isabelle."

I'm not going to fight with her Arthur thought. I'm standing by decision, no sexual relations until Morgause is capture. I'm going to go to sleep and let her stew next door.

"Gwen, can you blow out the candles before you leave? Thank you, sleep well."

Sleep well every night, Arthur Pendragon. I'm trying to work on our relationship. I'm trying to reach out to you. I'm trying to say that I need you. I want to be close to you again. You have shut me out of your life. A guard constantly follows me; my only friends are my grandmother, Eliza, and Morgana. Merlin agrees with your actions. I feel trapped in a tower. Yes, sleep well, Arthur. I can't sleep at night.

Arthur's foul mood dampened everyone's enthusiasm for hunting trip. Arthur yelled, growled, and snarled at Leon and Merlin. Merlin shrugged when Leon gave him a questioning look. Arthur ran quickly into the dark forest as he tracked a deer, a bow clutched firmly in his hand. Merlin watched for his gleaming blonde hair, Leon shouted for Arthur to return to the group.

The deer sprinted away from Arthur, he heard heavy breathing in a wriggling bush; his arm drew back his bow. A large mountain lion lunged towards Arthur, a bow whizzed quickly towards the wild animal. Arthur heard the arrow strike a tree, he thought of Guinevere as the sky darkened around him. Magical words filled the arm as the lion disappeared; Arthur crawled towards a grassy plain. His blue widen in shock as he saw Merlin's eye glowing amber. His long hands waving before him.

"You're magic."


	19. Chapter 19

The secret is out. Hopefully, I caught my typos.

Arthur felt nothing. His limbs were numb. Merlin was a sorcerer. Merlin was a creature of magic. Worst of all, Merlin lied to him. Merlin kept a secret from him. What else did Merlin keep from him?

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Merlin lowered his eyes in shame, he felt awful about hurting Arthur, his best friend. He didn't know how to say the words. Those simple words of honesty, he wanted to say them so many times. He hid behind Uther's hatred of magic. He was a coward and now, Arthur stood before him shaking with anger.

"Yes."

Arthur paced around Merlin as he fought to control his anger. "When, Merlin?" Arthur's blue eyes blazing with fear. "It's not about the magic, I've changed. I saw you as a friend. It's about your deception. It's about keeping secrets."

"I know. I wish that I could make you understand."

"Understand a lie? I told you my secrets. I told you about my mother. I told you about Guinevere. You said nothing," Arthur spat. Merlin approached Arthur with his hands outstretched. "Stay back."

"Does anyone else know?"

Merlin looked away as tears filled his devastated blue eyes.

"Answer me", Arthur screamed.

"Gaius, Morgana, Lancelot and Gwen."

Arthur wasn't shocked ,when Merlin named Gaius and Morgana. Gaius was Merlin's uncle and they shared a home. Gaius kept his nephew's secret out of loyalty. Morgana was a witch; she understood Uther's laws towards Magic. Lancelot! Merlin told Lancelot before him. Lancelot, his rival for Gwen's affection.

"Lancelot?"

"He saw me in the forest." Arthur smirked with disgust.

"Of course, noble Lancelot, always there to save the day. Lancelot, the great one, friend to all."

"He's a good man, Arthur. It's not his fault that he loves Gwen."

Arthur flung his crossbow against a tree. "My wife knew! She said nothing! She keeps secrets from me! "

"Gwen loves you. It wasn't her secret to tell."

Arthur wiped his hand across his sweaty brow. "Leave Camelot, tonight, not because you're magical. Leave because I can't trust you."

Merlin nodded sadly. "Where are you going?" Merlin asked as Arthur stomped past him. "I'm going to speak with my wife."

"Arthur, don't speak to her when you're angry, not like this", Merlin implored. Arthur growled as he disappeared into the woods.

Merlin uttered a few magical words to teleport to the castle. He felt his limbs splitting apart as his body vibrated quickly. It took him a few minutes to readjust to his surroundings. His eyes widen in shock when he spotted Morgana lying across his bed like a cat. Her green eyes were blood shocked. Her sable hair snarled around her angry face.

"Hello, Merlin," Morgana drawled sweetly. Merlin wanted to wrap his arms around Morgana to soothe his pain. However, he didn't have time, he needed to pack and warn Gwen about Arthur's anger.

"Morgana, what's wrong?" Merlin inquired gently.

"Nothing."

Merlin shrugged in frustration. Honestly, he loved Morgana. He never thought he would love another after Freya. He didn't have time to play her games. Arthur's rage was unpredictable and Gwen was about to feel Arthur's wrath because of him. He knew what happened when Arthur snapped two years ago over his mother. He walked to his closet and removed a traveling bag. Morgana's eyes widen in fear as Merlin began to quickly fill the bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving, Arthur knows that I'm a sorcerer. He told me to leave."

Morgana scampered off his bed as her mind abandoned her plans for revenge. Fear clutched her heart as she pulled Merlin's bag out of his hands.

"No, Arthur will accept you."

Merlin shook his head sadly. "He can't accept my deception."

Tears flowed down Morgana's face. "I'll come with you."

Merlin's dark head shook sadly. "We can't hide from Uther. We'll spend our days running for our lives." Merlin's large hand cupped Morgana's delicate face. "A few days ago, I went to see Freya at the lake. I told her that I found love again. I told her that she holds a special place in my heart and memories. She wished us happiness. My heart lives in the present, again, because of you, Morgana."

Merlin pressed his lips gently against Morgana's trembling mouth. Morgana's fingers traced his nape as her tears mingled with Merlin's. Merlin whispered words of love against her mouth. He gently pulled his bag from her fingers.

"We have to help Gwen manage Arthur. He's about to ruin his life."

Gwen's needle pricked her finger as Arthur slammed her chamber door. Sir Mischief ran under Gwen's wide bed. Gwen placed her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. She noticed Arthur's eyes shimmering with tears. Slowly, she rose to approach Arthur as he waved her away.

"Does that hurt Gwen?"

"Not really." Gwen noticed Arthur's clenched jaw, his tense shoulders, and angry scowl. Something was so very wrong with Arthur.

"What do you know of pain, Guinevere?"

Instinctively, Gwen moved behind her chair. 'Everybody knows pain, Arthur."

Arthur smirked when Gwen moved away from him. "Scared, Guinevere?"

"Should I be?"

"Yes, my darling wife, are there anymore secrets between us?" Arthur wanted to hear her said the words. He would forget everything, if she would say 'Merlin is a warlock.'

Gwen smiled faintly. "No."

Arthur laughed harshly as his heart broke. "I loved you. I shouldn't have loved you. It was so hard. It could never be, a prince and a servant in love. Not really, a servant. Still, I loved you."

Cautiously, Gwen walked towards Arthur." What's wrong, Arthur?"

"Merlin's a warlock."

Gwen held her breath. "Everyone in my life knew except me. Gaius. Morgana. Even, Lancelot. The most important person in my life, you!"

"It wasn't my secret. I found a magic book in his room."

Arthur flung his gloves across the room. He shrugged out of his jacket. "Have you ever thought your secrets would destroy our marriage?"

"No," Gwen admitted sadly. "It's a difficult time."

"Our child is dead because you kept our baby a secret. He died because you couldn't tell the truth," Arthur screamed.

"You didn't want a child anyway," Gwen retorted. "You can't be selfish when you have a child. It's always about Arthur's wants and needs."

"well, we won't have any children, anyway."

"Obviously."

"No, I want you gone."

Tears flowed down Gwen's face. "That's why I kept his secret. Deep inside, I knew we couldn't last. It's just too hard for us. I knew if or when, you cast me out, Merlin would be there for me. I do love you, Arthur.

"keep your love!"

Merlin and Morgana burst into Gwen's chamber. Morgana flew to Gwen's side as Arthur looked away in disgust. Merlin's eyes beseeched Arthur to understand.

"Arthur, ple-"

"Shut up! Get out of Camelot and take the servant girl with you. Nothing, special about either one of you," Arthur screamed. Gwen's heart cracked into a million pieces as her body numbed. He shot Gwen a hateful glance as he stormed form her chamber. Merlin went to follow him.

"Merlin, let him go," Gwen called.

Merlin's shoulder sagged in defeat as his world crumbed around him. Morgana clung to Merlin as he slumped to his knees. Gwen dropped her golden wedding band on a side table. Quickly, she changed into her faithful lavender dress. She removed her turquoise dress from her wardrobe as she deftly gathered her meager belongings.

"I'm ready, Merlin."

Morgana shook her head sadly. "No," she screamed. "Arthur will calm down."

"Morgana, we can't wait and see. He could order our deaths, "Merlin reasoned sadly. Gwen hugged Morgana tightly. Merlin's lips caressed Morgana's damp cheek. "I'll send for you."

Morgana watched Gwen and Merlin rush down an empty corridor. Slowly, they faded from her sight. Her screams shook Camelot.


	20. Chapter 20

Just a small chapter! I'm a bit mad at Arthur.

Morded eyed his mother fearfully as she danced around their lair. Morgause laughed happily as she smelled flowers and tossed breadcrumbs to birds. A demented smile covered her devilishly beautiful face. She pressed a kiss to Morded's forehead, he crouched in apprehension.

His mother was never happy or laughing. He preferred her dark, moody, and cunning. Somewhere in the world, someone was miserable.

"Morded, let's collect berries for our evening meal?"

Morded's eyebrows knitted together as he grabbed a large wicker basket. Morgause twirled in the sunlight. Bunnies hid in their homes; squirrels dropped their nuts; and flowers lost their petals. Yes, I'm going to hide when the world is set right. My normal mother will return in her dark glory.

Merlin stared at Gwen, she's holding up better than he expected. He thought she would break down in tears. It had been a difficult journey to Camelian. It was her suggestion to seek out her father, King Leogrance. He suggested returning to Hunith until Gwen stated that they would place Hunith and Ealdor in danger. Arthur could send Camelot's knights after them, logically, Merlin would seek out his mother for comfort.

Gwen and Merlin traveling to Camelian wouldn't cross Arthur's mind. He expected Gwen to be fearful of her father, deep in her heart, Gwen realized that her father didn't hate her. Reluctantly, Merlin agreed with Gwen, she knew Arthur's mind. She understood his anger . Merlin felt Gwen's sadness as he felt Morgana's rage towards Arthur. Goodness, please hold on, Morgana.

"Do you still love him?

"Always."

Merlin threw a piece of wood on a small fire. Cool night air surrounded them. "We should reach Camelian by the afternoon, Gwen." Gwen nodded slowly. "Merlin, stop fretting, my father won't hurt us."

"Always so much faith, Gwen?"

"Yes."

"And Arthur?"

"It happened so quickly. I was servant, a king's daughter and a future queen in one day. I felt my baby growing , then he was gone. I need a break from Camelot. I need a break from my life. I need a break from Arthur."

"He'll calm down. He will come after us."

"I need space. I need –"

Gwen's chest heaved as tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes. Her cries filled the forest. Owls looked away as her despair haunted the woods. Merlin wrapped his large arms around his tiny friend. He whispered words of comfort as her emotions drained from Gwen. She cried herself to sleep.

Merlin and Gwen smiled as they spied Leogrance's castle in the distance. His fortress wasn't built from white stone, gray stone gleamed in the morning sun. It was a large as Camelot , however, the climate was warmer. Salt scented the air as white birds floated around stealing food from squirrels. Bright flowers decorated the landscape. Waves crashed in the background. A warm sun touched their faces as they trudged towards Camelian.

People stared at Gwen as she walked through the marketplace with Merlin. A few tears escaped old women eyes as they spied her curls flying in the wind. Merlin tightened his grip on her hand.

"Gwen, Gwen., Gwen!"

Richard ran towards them. His auburn hair blowing in the wind, Gwen felt his muscular arms wrapping her in his strong embrace. Her head rested in his shoulder as her tears wet his green tunic. "I've missed you, Gwen."

Richard's eyes roamed over Merlin's weary face. His arms gripped his younger sister tighter. Something, was very wrong. Where was Pendragon? Why didn't Gwen arrive in carriage or on horseback? Where's grandmother? Why was Gwen wearing her old lavender dress? Merlin shook his head at Richard's questioning gaze.

"Where's Pendragon, Gwen?"

Gwen's small body shook in his arms. Richard swung his sister's trembling body into his arms. Gwen snuggled in his arms like she did as a child. Richard's heart clenched as he remembered the happy days of his youth.

"Merlin, come with me. You need a bath, rest, and food. A conversation will occur later tonight."

Merlin followed Richard through the courtyard.

"Richard, I want to see Father."

Richard went Leogrance sitting alone in his Council room. His dark grey eyes hidden under heavy dark hair. His hand clutched a goblet of wine, a deep scowl marred his handsome features.

"Father, Guinevere is here."

Leogrance nodded. "I was informed."

"She wants to see you."

"Why, I ordered her death?"

"She's forgiving, Father. Have you forgotten her good heart?"

"No, I'm an old fool. Swayed by a beautiful enchantress."

"Forgiveness, Father. She's sleeping."

"Where's Pendragon?"

"Something isn't right, Father. She traveled with his servant, Merlin. She broke down in tears when I mentioned his name."

"She came to me in her time of sorrow?"

"You're her father. Girls need their father."

Leogrance leaned back as his tried to organize his thoughts. "Richard, retrieve your grandmother and Eliza from Camelot. Lie about the state of my health, I want to know everything about your sister's marriage."

"Father, I'll return in two weeks." Richard knelt in front of his father. "Make amends."

Leogrance found Gwen sitting in Camelian's royal gardens. Her fingers traced pastel petals, green stems, and small bright beetles.

"This was always your favorite place. Sometimes, I would find you sleeping in a shady corner."

Gwen smiled weakly at her father. "Something pulled me here."

Leogrance spotted a deep sadness in Gwen's chocolate eyes. He resisted an urge to hug her. She seemed so small and helpless.

"To the gardens or Camelian."

"Both."

Leogrance swallowed nervously as he dropped on a white marble bench. "Gwen, I'm a hard man, almost cruel. I regret my choices, so many years ago. I lost you and your mother over my pride. I have paid a horrible cost."

"I can't judge you, Father. I've hurt the one that I love. My choices weren't the best."

Gwen trembled as tears sprang her eyes. Her hands covered her face as she sat alone on the soft grass. Tiny shards of ice melted in Leogrance's heart as he watched his daughter crying uncontrollably. Softly, he crawled towards Gwen. He cradled like a baby as he whispered soothing words into her hair. His heart felt at peace as his body recognized Gwen.

"Whatever is wrong, my daughter?"

Gwen tearfully told her father about losing her baby, Arthur's jealousy over Lancelot, Merlin's magic his controlling mother, Arthur's anger about Merlin's secret, Arthur's rejection, and her loneliness. Leogrance raised his sons with a harsh hand. His boys never cried. A weeping daughter was a new situation. His brow furrowed.

"Stay here with me. You're home," he crooned as he rocked Gwen. "Merlin can practice his magic." Gwen clutched her father's arms as she sobbed."Let me take care of you." I always knew Camelot was a crazy place. Pendragons are nothing but trouble.

A/N: Morgana is mad ( I'm being nice.) Uther is unhappy. Arthur gets a wakeup call. Freya returns. Richard arrives at Camelot.


	21. Chapter 21

Morgana's face wrinkled in distaste as she watched Arthur sleeping. Grunting and ear popping snoring filled his chamber. His hand tightly clutched a pillow, a white sheet contrasted against his dark sleeping pants. A faint sweat appeared on his brow.

"so, Arthur, you can sleep? Merlin and Gwen are gone because you sent them away. And you sleep like a baby? Let me give you a dream."Morgana whispered magical words against Arthur's ear. A dark smiled covered her face. "Sleep well, brother."

Arthur feet tapped against the marble of the castle floor. He followed the sound of Guinevere's laughter. It drew him like a moth to a flame. Hurriedly, he raced to greet her, to feel her lips moving on his lips; her breast pressed against his chest, and her hands tangled in his hair. His broad hand gently turned the door handle.

Soft smothered moans met his ears; a harsh groans floated around the chamber. His eyes lowered as a scowl formed on his handsome face. Quietly, he walked into Gwen's chamber. Fury built in his chest as he saw Lancelot making love to Guinevere. Her dark eyes closed in pleasure as Lancelot's nuzzled her neck. Her legs curled around his waist.

"Guinevere," Arthur screamed. "What e you doing in my bed."

Lancelot and Gwen gave him a startled look. "Arthur, why are you here?"

"Why are you committing adultery with Lancelot," Arthur yelled.

"Arthur, you dissolved our marriage. I married Lancelot. I haven't seen you in two years."

"What?"

Gwen gave him a sad look." Let us finish. I have needs. We can talk later."

Arthur stood in shock as Guinevere and Lancelot resumed make loving. He backed out of the room and sat quietly in a chair. A tear dropped from his eyes. " Arthur, how are you," Merlin asked. Arthur jumped to see Merlin standing before him. A dark goatee covered Merlin's angular face.

"Merlin, Gwen married Lancelot?"

"Of course, Lancelot was named Odin's heir. He's a king now. I'm his advisor."

"Lancelot has my life. He stole it."

Merlin shook his head sadly. "No, Arthur , you gave your life to Lancelot."

Arthur sunk in a chair as his world spun out of control. He shut his eyes to make it stop. He heard soft humming. Slowly, he opened his eyes to view Gwen rocking a baby in her arms. "Arthur, welcome, come meet my son." Arthur cautiously walked towards Gwen. A small brown baby with dark eyes and curling hair, opened and closed their dainty hand like a clam. A feeling of love rushed through Arthur.

"What did we name him?'

"We, Arthur?'

"Our son or daughter?"

"Lancelot, my husband, is the father of my child. His name is Galahad. Would you like to hold him?"

Arthur backward away from Gwen and her child. He screamed, "No."

Arthur's breathing calmed as he spotted gold and Pendragon red hanging in the Council Room. Hesitantly, he followed the sound of Guinevere's laughter. His hand rested on his sword, he peered around a heavy wooden door. Guinevere sat holding a fat baby on a large grey blanket surrounded by two older children.

"Arthur, you were almost late for our picnic," Gwen chided gently. "The children cooked for us." She laughed quietly , but her eyes were fearful. "Without help from Cook."

A small girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes threw herself at Arthur and wrapped her small body around his legs. "Father, are you hungry?" A boy with dark brown curls and his sapphire blue eyes tossed an apple at Arthur. "Eat, Father, hurry," he shouted glee fully. Arthur's breathing returned to normal. He pulled his daughter into his arms as she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Wet noisy kisses were placed around his face. "Charles, won't come to our party, Father." The little girl pointed towards a small boy pouting in a corner. "Father, make him come! Father, make it right!, she cried. Arthur lowered his daughter to the blanket as Gwen's eyes beamed with love for him. "Hurry back, love." Arthur nodded as he turned to face his son.

Charles rolled his eye in distaste as Arthur approached. "Charles, please join our picnic?" Charles shook his head furiously. "No, it isn't real because of you," Charles screamed. Arthur stared at his son in amazement. "It's real."

"No, Papa." Arthur gave him a funny look . "What is a papa?" Charles slumped in a corner. "Look, I live in the spirit world with my siblings. We can see other times and worlds. Other children call their parents, Papa, Dad, or Daddy. Father is a bit much for a child. Look, I'm tired of waiting. I came too early and created part of this mess. I caused a rift in your marriage. Seriously, dad, you're a jerk. Mommy is too good for you. She's just too nice. She loves you. I guess you love her. However, Dad, you messed up the rest. You changed destiny, you aren't our Daddy, any longer."

Arthur shook his head furiously. "No, the little girl called me father."

Charles brushed away a tear. "Susan is a flake. You named her after a flower because her eyes were so dark like Mom's. I'm the oldest. Susan should arrive two years after me with Vivienne. Don't worry, the girls aren't twins. Vivienne is the daughter of Aunt Morgana and Uncle Merlin. She's born with the right parents except her mother is evil. Your fault, again."

"Charles-"

"I'm not done. Henry was supposed to be born two years after the girls. Baby Autumn was a surprise. You didn't want any more children after Henry because he's a bit wild. You call her, 'Goldie' because she's a perfect blend of you and mother."

"Son-"

"I'm not your son, anymore, Lancelot is my father. Because you threw mother out. I rather have a spanking than listening to his flowery words," Charles complained.

Arthur drew his son into his arms. "I'll fix it. I'll find your mother. I'll find Merlin. Trust me." Charles's arms squeeze Arthur's neck. "Be quick, Daddy." Arthur looked into his own blue eyes as he ruffled Charles' soft blonde curls. "All of you have curls?" Charles nodded.

"Daddy, you were supposed to see Aunt Morgana in her dark glory. I'll spare you, tonight. If you don't find my mother in two weeks, all is lost. Then, you will see evil Aunt Morgana in your reality. It won't be a dream."

Arthur nodded swiftly. "Charles, what's a spanking?"

Charles smiled brightly. "Nothing that you need to know about. By the way, we aren't well behaved."

"Obviously."

"Find mommy before his nobleness does, if you fail, I'm going to grow up and steal Camelot from you as revenge."

Arthur smiled weakly at his son. "You have a bit of your grandfather Uther."

"Hurry," Charles screamed.

Arthur's chest heaved as he flung himself from his bed. He rolled on his back. Cool water splashed around him as Morgana emptied a pitcher on his face. "How's pride working for you, Arthur?' Arthur clambered towards a chair. He flicked water from his hair. He stared coolly at Morgana.

"Where are they?"

Morgana's heavy hair hid her face. Moonlight bounced off her pale skin. "I don't know."

"You're a witch."

"Gwen's sorrow is deep and profound. She doesn't want to be found. Her pain shields them from my sight." Guilt ate at Arthur's heart.

"Yes, you should feel bad."

"Freya might know."

"Who's Freya?"

"The lady in the lake, Merlin's first love. You killed her."

"I killed woman."

"No, she was a creature and Merlin buried her in a lake."

Stunned, Arthur crossed his ankles. "Maybe, you should keep secrets from me."

Morgana smiled tightly. "Yes, my darling brother, the truth is messy."

Morgana leaned forward. She covered Arthur's calloused hand with her delicate soft palm. She dug her nails into his damp flesh. He yelped in pain as his eyes opened in shock. "Charles, is right. Find them or I'll make your life a living hell."


	22. Chapter 22

Grandmother's truly annoying Richard thought as he watched her groan and moan about returning to Camelian with Guinevere missing. I want to grab her by a flabby arm and fling her into a carriage. Her frail wrinkled hands clutched a handkerchief to her eyes. Her other hand rested on her ample chest. I would whisper Gwen is with father, but she would tell someone. Pendragon and his sister went out ,a perfect time to retrieve grandmother and head home.

"Richard, what's wrong with you father? My poor son," Catherine cried.

She doesn't even like father, most of the time. Richard tried to remember his earlier lie. "He has stomach pains, grandmother." Catherine's sad eyes filled with tears as she blew her nose loudly. She gave Uther a sad look. "King Uther, could Gaius possibly travel with me to Camelian?"

Uther smiled brilliantly. She could have Gaius forever, if the old bat would leave his castle. He was tired of her whining and complaining. Uther was terrified , she would check his neck for dirt before he retired for the night.

"Yes, Lady Catherine, Gaius will journey with you."

"Thank you!"

A confused look crossed Uther's face. "Did you say Guinevere is missing?'

Fat tears raced from Catherine's eyes. "Yes, milord, my granddaughter was cast out by your son in a fit of rage. They had a spat. Arthur told her to leave."

Uther rolled in his eyes in disdain. My boy is an idiot. I'm leaving my kingdom to Arthur. He fights with his wife and throws her out. Help me, have patience. Uther leaned back in his throne. "What was wrong with Leogrance, Richard?"

"Headaches, King Uther."

Uther shook his head in disbelief, Arthur's kitten ran home to her father. She rather deal with a man that threatened to kill her than Arthur. Whatever did they say to each other? Leogrance must be planning war or he's determined to keep his daughter from Arthur. If he wanted war, Richard wouldn't be here. He's not going to return Guinevere. He wants his child back. She 's rather sweet like Igraine. Perhaps, I would be a fool like Olaf, if I had a daughter. Thought my foolish son would give me a granddaughter or two, after he had an heir for Camelot. How do we fix this mess?"

Arthur gave Morgana a skeptical look as they rode towards the lake. "Morgana, you're going to marry Merlin?"

"No."

"well, Charles told me that you have a daughter with Merlin."

"Yes, I will give Merlin a daughter. I'm not marrying him. You're listening to Lancelot's son." Arthur shot Morgana an evil scowl.

Arthur's blue eyes filled with shock. "Morgana, what will people say?"

"I don't care. You and Gwen were happy before you got married. Marriage ruins everything. I will not be control by a man, even Merlin."

"My marriage was happy."

Morgana cocked her head towards Arthur as she laughed harshly. "Arthur, your marriage was happy, if and only if, you were in complete control of Gwen."

Arthur shook his head in denial. "No, Gwen had freedom."

"Arthur, Gwen was so afraid of your reaction that she didn't tell you about your baby. Explain that away."

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm selfish. I hurt Gwen. Okay. Enough."

Morgana stopped her horse ahead of Arthur's. "Give her a child, she wants a baby. She wants a sense of family."

"Not while Morgause lives."

"I hope Lancelot still loves Gwen," Morgana spat.

Arthur scowled. "Guinevere will remain my wife." Arthur dismounted from his horse as he watched Morgana creep towards a massive lake filled with shimmering crystal blue water. Softly, Morgana walked gently to the edge of the lake. "Freya, please help us. Please, Freya," Morgana called.

A ripple of waves crossed the center of the lake, a small woman wearing a dark chiffon dress floated above the water. A serene smile dominated her face. "Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana, why are you here?" Arthur face cringed in disbelief. Morgana whispered gently," Merlin and Gwen are gone. We had a misunderstanding. They left."

Freya nodded softly. "Arthur sent them away, lady Morgana. I cannot undo Arthur's choice."

Urgently, Arthur approached Freya," I regret my actions."

Freya smiled at Arthur. " I owe you a debt of gratitude. My death freed me from a horrible curse. For that, I will say that Merlin and Gwen are safe. You must bring Merlin here. Do not face the witch until you return to my lake." Confused and impatient, Arthur promised to return with Merlin.

"Listen to the music of your heart and find the ones that you love," Freya called as she evaporated.

"So, how did this help."

Morgana kicked Arthur in his shin as she walked towards her horse. "Get use to pain, Arthur."

Arthur reared his horse back as he recognized Camelian's knights leaving Camelot. Catherine and Eliza waved as they passed in Camelian's royal carriage. Richard tipped his auburn towards Morgana as he approached them. His eyes burnt with anger as he greeted Arthur. "Find my sister, Pendragon." Arthur arched a blonde eyebrow, "What do you know of Guinevere?" Richard's jaw clenched," I know she wastes her love on you. I know she feels alone in the world."

"I love my wife."

"Do you? Funny way of showing your devotion!"

"How do you know?"

Richard's features turned to granite. "My grandmother told me about a horrible loud row. Gwen disappeared. Stay of out Camelian. Camelot is no longer an ally." Richard galloped away without looking back. He prayed his actions would not harm his beloved sister.

Morgana stared at Richard as he disappeared in the distance," She's with Leogrance, Arthur." Arthur leaned back in his saddle as he thought over Richard's sudden appearance and hostile behavior. "Did they kidnap them, Morgana?"

"No, she wanted comfort. She went to her father. Like you, his pride caused him to make foolish choices. He loves Gwen."

Arthur exhaled. "I can't fight a war for Gwen. It's selfish." Morgana agreed with Arthur.

"What about romance? Make her fall back in love with you?"

Arthur looked bleak as he realized that Gwen's feelings might have died. "How?"

"You managed to make her fall in love with before."

"It was an accident."

"Well, you treated her like she was special."

"She is special."

"Take her off the pedestal."

"What about Merlin?"

"I was going to place him in magical chains and beat him. However, I just want him back.

Uther stood pacing on Camelot's steps as his children approached. He was so proud of the fruit of his loins, Arthur was noble, brave, and deadly. Sometimes, he wished Arthur wasn't so pretty. He's still learning, but the boy has to learn to control his emotions. At least, he could blame Gorlois for Morgana.

"Arthur, Morgana, did you have a nice ride?"

"Delightfully, Father."

"Lovely, Uther."

Uther smiled brilliantly at his children as they climbed the steps of Camelot. "Children, we can enjoy a hearty dinner. You can rest your weary bodies. Then, in the morning, you can ride to Camelian and retrieve Guinevere and your big eared servant."

Arthur and Morgana froze as they listened to Uther's words. "Really, Arthur? Did you think I wouldn't miss your wife. I thought she was resting over the baby. Your servant wasn't under foot."

"His name is Merlin, Uther."

Uther rolled his eyes. "I'm old. Morgana and Arthur, you need to be settled before I die. Arthur, you're killing me."

Arthur's blonde hair gleamed in Camelian's sunlight. A few beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he rode through the courtyard with Morgana and Leon. Gwen watched Arthur dismount from his horse. Quickly, Gwen hid behind a heavy purple drape as his sapphire orbs searched the windows. Arthur knew Gwen loved to look out of her window, especially on beautiful days. A soft smile formed on his lips as he noticed a wriggling curtain.

So, that's your chamber, Guinevere. I could scale the side of the wall, except I didn't bring a rope. So, you hide from me. Arthur exhaled as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

"Arthur, Morgana, Leon," a trusted voice called. Merlin approached wearing a broad grin on his angular face. "What took so long," Merlin inquired laughing. Morgana flung her hand against Merlin's smiling face. He groaned as he fell to the ground in pain.

"What took so long," Morgana asked darkly. "You hid from us. You wouldn't let me see you." Anger blazed in her period eyes. Leon stepped back from her. He resisted the urge to assist Merlin.

"I'm sorry, Morgana. My absence caused you pain. I've learned so much here." Merlin grabbed her delicate hands. "Come with me, I can show you so many things. This isn't our fight." Merlin pulled Morgana into the courtyard. "Arthur, we have a meeting with Freya. We will resolve our differences in her presence."

Merlin pulled Morgana around a corner. He pushed her against a wall and kissed her gently." Forgive me, my love." Morgana beamed with love as Merlin eyed her skeptically. "You aren't mad?'

"Yes."

"will it hurt?"

"Yes."

Arthur clenched in his jaw in frustration as Leogrance and Richard regarded him with disdain. Richard stood next to his father's throne. Leogrance sat with arms folded against his broad torso. His grey eyes as hard as flint.

"She doesn't want to see you."

"She's my wife, "Arthur countered.

"Respect her wishes."

"No, I wish to speak with her."

Leogrance regard his son-in-law, he knew Pendragon loved Gwen, but love is a tricky emotion. "Have you thought maybe love isn't enough?"

Arthur exhaled slowly. "Yes, I thought it several times. I made a mistake, just like you."

Leogrance felt blessed that Gwen forgave him for his transgression. However, he wasn't handing over his daughter without a fight. His heart was finally at peace.

"Yes, her good heart forgave me for being an old fool. Arthur, you're her husband. Her lover. I'm merely her father. My transgression was easier to forgive. She loved you like a woman."

"I'm not leaving without her."

Leogrance shrugged. "Why don't you rest?"


	23. Chapter 23

Merlin gave Arthur a sheepish look as he walked slowly into Arthur's chamber in Camelian. Arthur frowned when he realized Merlin was laughing at him. His skinny torso was racked with tremors.

"What is it?"

"Gwen sent me."

Hope flared in Arthur's eyes; her heart softened towards him. "Yes?"

"She wants her kitten."

"What?"

"Sir Mischief, the little black kitten with blue eyes. We found in a bowl of batter. He destroyed a few pairs of your boots. Has hair all over your clothing. Gwen would like you to return her cat."

Arthur wouldn't say he was surprised or shocked. He wasn't very happy with his father –in-law or Richard. Gwen was being stubborn, a quality that he didn't know that she possessed. She wants her kitten, actually, it's our kitten. No, she abandoned our kitten.

"No."

Merlin gave him a blank look. "Arthur, you threw her out. Return her pet."

"She didn't give Sir Mischief any thought when she left Camelot. He's my kitten. If she would like her kitten, tell her to go to Camelot. Or maybe, her father can find her a new kitten."

Merlin shook his head in disgust. "This isn't helping."

Leogrance watched a cool blue wave rush towards Gwen's small brown feet. Her giggles mingled with seagulls' squawks and cries. He remember happy times with his children and Gwen's mother. He felt wave sympathy for Arthur Pendragon.

"Gwen."

"Yes, Father."

Leogrance smiled weakly as he dug his feet into warm sand. "He loves you."

"I know."

Leogrance's hands ran across his brow. I don't understand women. "How long do you wish this disagreement to continue. You're welcome to stay here forever. However, you are a future queen. You're married to the future king of Camelot. Hell, he supposed to be high king of Albion."

Gwen sank into a sand dune next to her father. A cool breeze lifted his dark hair sprinkled with grey. She noticed faint lines around his dark gray eyes. "Father, was my mother happy as your mistress?"

Leogrance's eyebrows knitted together in embarrassment. "Yes, she was happy until I acted like a prat. She ran off with your other Father. I understand Arthur's pain."

"I didn't run off. He sent me away."

"Well, he lost you."

"Wrong discussion."

"Okay."

"Sometimes, I want my own life away from Arthur. Morgana is a witch. Arthur is a knight and he's going to be King of Camelot. Merlin is a warlock. What am I? I'm nothing. I'm Arthur's wife. I had more freedom as a servant."

"Oh, Gwen."

"I had a job as a servant. Now, Arthur fired me as his wife. I don't have anything. I left Camelot because it held nothing for me. I don't want to be nothing. I couldn't even save my baby."

Leogrance tripped over his feet as he reached for his daughter. His large hands cupped her face. "You are my daughter. You are special. You're more than nothing. I wish I had answer for your restlessness. His fingertips brushed away her tears. "You'll have other babies."

"What happens when they grow up?"

"They marry cocky idiot blondes. Gwen giggled softly. "Or they sneak out of the castle to eat chocolate drops. Or they die in battle. Life is hard. Sometimes, life is bittersweet."

"I know about bittersweet, Father."

Leogrance's eyes dropped in shame." Don't throw away your marriage over an argument. Kings are fools. Your husbands is currently the king of fools. If you love him, forgive him."

"I thought you didn't like Arthur."

"I can't stand him. However, you love him."

Gwen brushed sand from her sticky limbs as she listened to Anna pouring her bath. It was rather silly to bathe during the day. She was hot and sticky from her day at the beach with her father. Making amends with her father was surprising easy, Arthur was another matter. I'll deal with him later. Gwen tied her robe sash around her tiny waist. The silk felt cool against her flushed body. Her curly locks fell around her shoulders as her fingers pulled pins from her head.

"Anna?"

Gwen peered around her chamber. She couldn't locate Anna. Maybe, she went to get more water. A cold shiver ran down Gwen's spine.

Stop being a ninny, Guinevere. Her hand dipped in the warm water as she mixed scented oils in the steaming water. Her robe slipped to the floor. Warm water surrounded her body as she pressed her eyelids closed. She rubbed lavender soap over her body, a wave of exhaustion hit Gwen. She yawned slightly as she began to doze off.

Gwen smiled as strong hands massaged her scalp. A soft sign escaped her lips as cool water trickled down her body. A soft towel gently dried her body; a soft cotton nightgown dropped over her shoulders. She snuggled into her fluffy pillows. A cool metal ring moved down her finger. Gwen's eyes opened when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Arthur?"

"Not Lancelot."

"What."

"I'm sorry. Just take a nap with me."

"I don't want to see you."

"You're not looking at me. You're sleeping."

"I am tired."

Gwen wriggled her body until her head fit under Arthur's chin and her hands pressed against his chest. "I don't want any chicken and destiny. Just a nap."

Morgana and Merlin burst into Gwen's chamber. Merlin smiled brightly when he observed the sleeping pair. Morgana frowned.

"She gave in."

"I don't know."

"Maybe, not, they aren't nude."

"let's leave."

"Why don't you show me your chamber?"

Merlin blushed as Morgana pushed him out of the door.

Gwen pushed Arthur's chest, he continued snoring. She could barely breathe because his arms were so tight around her. Gwen brushed his soft blonde hair. He's so angelic when he asleep. It's shame that he utters so many hateful words from his beautiful mouth. I can't think when he's so close. Gwen attempted to lift his arms. Nothing, he's too muscular. He's just fighting fit! Impulsively, Gwen placed her warm mouth to his shoulder. Her tongue flicked against his hot skin. Her white teeth shone as she nipped his shoulder.

"No, Sir Mischief, no biting," Arthur murmured. Gwen rolled her eyes in annoyance as she chomped hard on Arthur's shoulder. He released a pitiful wail as he sat upright in her bed.

"Guinevere, what was that for?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Didn't feel good."

"We need to talk."

"Oh, yes."

"I want my kitten."

"No."

Gwen's hand connected with Arthur's jaw as her fury boiled over. Arthur gasped in shock as Gwen rolled from her bed. Her chest heaved as her hands rested on her waist.

"What was that for?"

Gwen stared at Arthur in astonishment. " Let's see, for ignoring my needs. Yelling at me. Casting me out. Running my life. Flirting with Lady Isabelle. Not proposing to me. Just assuming that I wanted to marry you."

Arthur circled Gwen like a hawk. "Do I get to slap you?"

"No, your mouth hurts like a slap."

Arthur's head tilted in disbelief. "Your father is forgiven for trying to kill you, but I have to grovel."

"What groveling? I don't remember an apology."

"I'm sorry,' Arthur sniped.

"Gee, let's make love and go home to Camelot."

"Not funny."

"I'm amused. Let's see how your marriage works. Arthur talks and Gwen listens. Arthur makes demands and Gwen complies. Arthur is in charge and Gwen is his lackey."

Arthur's head shook in denial. "It's not that way."

Gwen dashed towards Arthur and pounded her fist against his chest. "Yes, it is. I needed you. I need you to want me. You rejected me. You broke my heart. I left before you turned to another woman. I have nothing. "

Arthur grabbed Gwen's wrist. "Listen to me. You didn't have to watch when you lost our child. Sheets drenched in your blood. You were pale and in a deathly state. If I had to choose a baby or you, I'm choosing you. Well, that's not true. I promised Charles. Susan felt so nice. Henry has my eyes. The baby was so beautiful."

"Who are those people?"

"I didn't say any names."

Gwen gave Arthur a confused look. "You're mad!"

"Look, I want to take a chance with you."

"We're married."

Arthur dragged Gwen towards her bed. "That won't fix our problems."

"We aren't having relations."

"That's a problem."

"You want to be intimate. Then ,you say don't touch me. Guinevere, make up your mind."

"I don't-"

"That's why, I make the decisions. You can't make one."

"That's not true."

Arthur's mouth moved hotly over Gwen's as she caressed his nape.

Morgana arched a dark eyebrow at Gwen. "W-E-A-K." Gwen frowned darkly as her best friend. "I was lonely and I have needs. We aren't reconciled. I was-"

"Sending mixed messages."

"Shut up."


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur rapped on Gwen's door after dinner, he pasted a polite smile on his face. As Anna slowly opened Gwen's door. "Good evening, milord. Can I help you?" Arthur bowed gallantly to acknowledge Anna, "Can you ask Lady Guinevere if she would like to stroll along the beach?" Anna shut the door in Arthur's face.

Arthur exhaled. Why do I listen to Merlin? Woo Guinevere? She's my wife. Arthur shut his eyes and prayed for patience.

Anna's chestnut head peeked out of the door. "She said it's too late to stroll on the beach."

Arthur clenched his jaw as he smiled sweetly. "You can accompany us. We must hurray before the sun goes down." Anna slammed the door in Arthur's face as his eyes rolled in frustration.

A few minutes passed, her door flung open as Gwen appeared wearing a see green dress trimmed with silver; a soft white wrap around her shoulders. Arthur pressed a gently kiss to Gwen's offered hand before he tucked it under his arm. Gwen's shoes clicked as Arthur led her from the castle. Anna treaded slowly behind the couple.

"I thought we could talk, Guinevere." Arthur thumb traced tiny circles on Gwen's hand as they watched a russet sun dipped into dark blue waves in the horizon. Gwen smiled shyly at Arthur as a cool breeze lifted his dark blonde hair.

"What would you like to talk about?"

Arthur smoothed a blanket cross the cooling sand, Gently, he lowered Gwen to the gray blanket. He stretched his long body next to hers. He watched Anna gathering shells .

"What's your favorite color?"

"I like any color except yellow."

"Gwen, favorite flower?"

"Wild flowers, full of purples and whites."

"Why didn't you say anything. I always give you roses."

"Red roses are a symbol of love."

"Oh."

"Arthur, do you want to be king."

"Do I have a choice?"

Arthur placed a finger across Gwen's mouth to silence her. He motioned towards a herd of hermit crabs scurrying around searching for dinner. Arthur's blue eyes twinkled as one slowly climbed his leg.

"I'm under attack, Gwen."

"I think you can handle it."

"sometimes, I feel overwhelmed, Guinevere. I have to fix everyone's issues. I don't like surprises. I'm not good with my feelings. However, I do love you. I want to spend the rest of my life as your husband.

"I love you too."

"I'm really sorry about yelling at you and casting out of Camelot. Everything happened so fast with us. Love in secret, then we were married. You're right about our relationship. I need to woo you."

"Another chicken?"

"More, just quiet time with each other. No touching."

"So, we're courting?"

"Yes, like I should have some."

Gwen smiled brightly as she leaned closer to Arthur. "Can you describe the stars again?"

Anna flung opened the drapes to reveal a brilliant sun, Gwen blinked as the bright sun hit her face. Anna pulled a tunic and pants from Gwen's wardrobe. Gwen wriggled under her sheets.

"Gwen, you must arise. Prince Arthur is waiting for you in the courtyard. "

"No," Gwen whined. "I'm sleepy."

"You agreed to a picnic."

"Now?"

"Yes, milady."

Anna pulled heavy bedclothes from Gwen's petite form. "Arise!"

Gwen rolled from her bed with a loud thump. "Why isn't he training?'

"Gwen, get dressed."

Gwen shot Arthur a dark look as he motioned for her to raise her sword. Her curls clung to her damp forehead, her wrist ached as Arthur approached in a crouched stance. "You need to swing your sword."

"It's heavy."

"You're a blacksmith daughter and the child of a great knight. You can brandish a sword." Her shoulders ached, her feet were sweaty, and her teeth were throbbed. " I don't want to be a knight."

Arthur dropped his sword. "You said you wanted a job or something. Leogrance told me."

"He told you?'

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want to be a knight."

"So, you're back to being my damsel."

"I might be a damsel, not in distress."

Arthur smiled as he began to unhook his chainmail. " Your stance is really weak."

Leogrance walked slowly with Gwen through the royal gardens. "Father, tell me again about Tristan Isolde?" Leogrance smiled gently ," Why do you want to hear that story again?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "It's wonderfully romantic." Leogrance squeezed her small hands. "It started with a beautiful girl…"

Gwen pulled away from her father. "Wait, Father, I know what I can do! I need a quill and parchment!" She placed a loud kiss on his face. Leogrance stared in amazement as Gwen ran from him. Women!

Gwen's ink stained fingertips touched Arthur's handsome face. Her lips caressed his mouth. Arthur pulled away n amazement. "What's wrong? Why are you happy?"

Gwen beamed at her husband. "I have my own… I can't describe it. I'm not useless. I'm going to recorded legends and stories. Volumes of important events recorded by Guinevere Pendragon of Camelot."

"You were never useless."

"I felt that way."

"Did you know my ancestor had affair with her husband's trusted knight?"

"Don't follow her example." Arthur frowned as Gwen moved into his arms.

"Her husband wasn't bold, handsome, or prattish, or cocky."

"That's why he lost the girl."

Gwen slipped her fingers under Arthur's tunic, her fingertips traced the hard planes of his chest. "Morgana thinks I'm weak."

"Morgana can be scary. Bless Merlin."

"However, she's right, I'm weak for you. Stay with me tonight."

'I thought you wanted to be wooed."

"You love chicken and roses. Your favorite color is blue or red. I love you in blue. I know you, Arthur Pendragon. The problem is I forgot myself."

"so, we're reconciled."

'Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Stop complaining. If you ever cast me out again, I'll kill you."

"You need other friends. Morgana is way too violent."

Arthur's fingers quickly began to untied Gwen's bodice laces. "Are you sure?"

"Stop being noble."

A/N Gwen and Lancelot's affair was based on Tristan and Isolde's story. Poor Gwen slander over another woman's affair. I gave Gwen a job based on a Season One picture. She 's wearing her yellow sack and holding a quill.


	25. Chapter 25

Gwen stared at Arthur with sleepy eyes as he pressed soft kisses along her moist brow. A small smile curved on her face as she drifted into a restful sleep. Arthur's soul mingled with his heart and mind when Gwen whispered, "I love you."

"What is it?" Merlin asked as a brilliant smiled formed on Morgana's face. His large hands massaged her trembling calf muscles. "Our destiny is restored, Merlin." Merlin arched a dark eyebrow in confusion at his heart's beloved. "I don't get it." Morgana rolled her shoulders in joy. "Arthur and Gwen have made amends."

"Can you see that? I know you're a seer. But, that's a little much to view," Merlin asked timidly as his body shuddered in distaste.

Morgana's sable head shook gently. "I would remove my eyes from their sockets, if I had to see that. No, my mind's images of Gwen's children resemble Arthur once again. If Arthur had not made amends by the closing hours of tonight, he would have lost her to Lancelot."

"What?"

Morgana placed a delicate hand over Merlin's to calm him. "Destiny is a strange path. One small choice creates a new path. Arthur's actions opened a new path for Gwen. That path is now closed to her. Lancelot will love another."

Merlin smiled gleefully," I'm happy, Arthur would have been hell to live with, if he lost Gwen to Lancelot."

"No, Merlin, you wouldn't have lost her to Lancelot. His actions gave her to him. Enough of Arthur and Gwen, what about us?"

Merlin flushed with embarrassment. "Well, I love you."

"And I you. Freya wants you and Arthur to come to her."

"Why"

"I don't know."

Merlin yawned loudly as sleep filled his blue eyes. "Are you ready for bed, love?'

Morgana pulled Merlin towards his bed. "Yes, one last night of peaceful sleep. Destiny arrives in the morning."

"Did you say something?" Morgana pulled the bedclothes around them. She pressed a gentle kiss to Merlin's cheek. "Sleep."

Lancelot arrived early the next morning with a delegation of Bayard's knights. Leogrance and Richard listened intently as Lancelot relayed several reports of a crazed blonde witch terrorizing Albion. Residents of Albion stated that she traveled with a small dark haired boy with blue eyes.

"Bayard entreats you to abandon your plans to war against Camelot. He would like to form a brief alliance to rid Albion of the witch. He believes Arthur would be able to successfully defeat the witch. Rumors swirl that the lady Morgana is a witch, "Lancelot said quietly.

Leogrance knew that the witch was Morgause; she caused his child so much pain. She deserved to suffer for her deceit, cowardice, and wrath. Also, he needed to inform Bayard that he would not raise arms against Camelot.

"Her name is Morgause and she is dangerous," Leogrance replied. "Arthur has faced her before."

Lancelot nodded. "I will ride to Camelot and seek his assistance."

Leogrance brushed away Lancelot's words. "Arthur and Guinevere are here. We will discuss the matter in the afternoon." Leogrance noticed regret flaring in Lancelot's deep brown eyes when he uttered Guinevere. Leogrance felt for the younger man. Duty and love are hard choices.

Richard noticed Lancelot's slight tremor in Lancelot's face.

"When does your grandchild arrive, milord?"

A deep frown formed on Leogrance's face. "Morgause caused the death of the babe. She will pay for it."

Lancelot's heart broke over Guinevere's pain. He noticed her swelling body during his time in Camelot. She would be a loving mother. Yes, Morgause would pay for her evil deeds.

Arthur's fingers twisted with Gwen's as they walked towards the formal dining room for lunch. Gwen was surprised that he father requested their presence for lunch. Merlin skidded in front of Arthur, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

"Arthur, I need to tell you something."

"Maybe, you should have told me something years ago."

Merlin shook his head as he clutched his ribs. "No, Lancelot is here."

Arthur smiled brightly, "That's lovely."

Gwen gave Arthur a strange look as he pulled her towards the dining room. "Arthur," Gwen began, "did you hear Merlin." Arthur nodded solemnly.

"I'm not jealous. I spoke with Charles last night after you fell asleep. He said everything was right. No cares in my world."

"Who's'Charles?" Gwen and Merlin asked in unison.

Arthur flushed and shrugged, "You'll meet him soon. Let's eat."

Richard watched Lancelot stealing looks at his little sister during lunch. Really, another one, seriously, Gwen. Gwen was like Helen of Troy. Gotegrim would have lost his mind over the suitors. So, she married rude, blonde, cocky, killing machine. Somewhere, she met smooth, poetic, flowery, killing machine. Both men were complete opposites in appearance and personality except they were noble and deadly. Grandmother pawned over Gaius, who blushed from her attention. Father sipped his wine with a frown. Leon ate his lunch quietly; I guess he learned not to question anything in Camelot. Morgana and Merlin stared longingly at each other. Someone save us.

Gwen excused herself from the debate, claiming that she needed an afternoon nap. She touched Lancelot's hand lightly in greeting. She shook slightly as she waited for Arthur's jealous reaction. A bright smiled on her face as he nodded in encouragement. Gwen eyed Arthur questioningly as she left the room.

Leogrance slipped rich red wine as he eyed Lancelot and Arthur. "Lancelot, she's married. Arthur, she married you. My child will not be used as a pawn caught between the two of you. Am I clear? Or Gwen will never speak to either of you again?"

Arthur clenched his jaw to bite back a hateful retort directed at his father-in-law. "My only desire is Guinevere's happiness and well being. I understand my role as her husband."

Leogrance's grey eyes focused on Lancelot.

"Milord, Gwen is lost to me forever. My emotions would never cause me to harm Guinevere or Arthur. I will not come between them."

Richard shook his head in disbelief. Cocky or flowery. He would rather have cocky than a mouthful of pretty words.

Leogrance nodded softly. "Arthur, Morgause is terrorizing Albion. We must act quickly to subdue her terror."

Arthur struggled to control his rage. A vein throbbed in his throat. "She's dangerous."

"I suggest we ride in the morning to Camelot. I'll organize my knights."

Leogrance nodded in agreement.

"Arthur, Bayard would like to form a temporary alliance subdue the witch," Leogrance stated. Arthur analyzed the words.

Arthur offered his hand in friendship to Lancelot. Lancelot grasped his hand firmly. "Lancelot, the witch must die." Lancelot nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell Gwen to pack."

Leogrance rose the table. "Arthur, I would prefer if Guinevere remained with me in Camelian. We can protect her from harm."

Arthur's feet shifted as he thought over Leogrance's words.

"Arthur, you taking the majority of your knights. They can't protect Gwen and Uther form harm. It's the best choice."

"Arthur, Leogrance is correct, Gwen should remain here," Morgana stated sadly. "Remember your promise to Charles."

Merlin gave her a confused look. "You know Charles?"

"Shut up Merlin!"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: a short one. If anyone reading is from the UK, I need a little help for a story. Just modern British slang, supermarkets, and how you get over the counter medicine. For example, what do you do for a stomach ache? I go to Publix for an antacid and drink Ginger ale. Or my Gaga (my granny) might be over; she makes one of her crazy drinks from the Deep South. The horror of my childhood! (A serious joke) Thanks for reading my rambling; another rainy day in Florida!

Arthur and Merlin guided their horses through dense woods to reach Camelot, Morgan trotted ahead of them. Arthur was silent as they moved closer to Camelot. Lancelot and Leon left Leogrance's castle at day break, Merlin suspected to avoid saying goodbye to Gwen. Morgana and Merlin felt a wave of despair as they rode away with Gwen weeping, her hands clutching Richards' for comfort. Tears poured like an uncontrollable river when Arthur gave Gwen one final kiss upon her lips. Leogrance stepped forward and gathered his crying daughter into his arms. They tighten like a fine grip as Arthur stared longingly at his wife. Gwen's cries haunted their minds as they headed home to Camelot without her.

"Arthur, is this a good idea?"

"Working with Lancelot? Hunting Morgause? Or leaving Gwen with Leogrance?"

Merlin thought for a moment, "I would say all three. Lancelot still loves her. Morgause is mad. Leogrance is very attached to Gwen."

Arthur locked away his emotions as he reflected on Merlin's words. Lancelot will always be in love with his wife. I can't change it. I can't forget about it. I need to reassure my wife of my love. Morgause needed to be held accountable for her actions. Leogrance is Gwen's father that can't be changed.

"Merlin,' Arthur pushed a bunch of green leaves from his face," I love my wife and I can't change Lancelot's feelings. I will always be on guard when he is around. Hopefully, our love will be enough. Morgause is a danger to everyone in Albion. She must be stopped. Leogrance will not keep me from Gwen."

Merlin blue eyes searched Arthur's expressionless face. "Don't ever treat Gwen like you did a few weeks ago ever again; lose that impulsive angry side of yourself. It's a danger to us all."

"I've learned things, Merlin."

"Well, keep learning."

Morgana, Merlin, and Arthur reached a worn fork in the road. One path led to Camelot, the other path twisted and turned to Freya; Morgana blew Merlin as kiss as she galloped to Uther and Camelot. Arthur arched a blonde eyebrow," You love her?"

"Yes." Merlin answered simply as his heart beat with love. "Our relationship is complicated; Morgana has caused great suffering for us. My actions were not pure in my dealings with her."

Merlin met Arthur's questioning look. "I gave Morgana water mixed with hemlock when Morgause attacked Camelot. Morgana was the element forcing Camelot to slumber. I needed to save you and Uther. It was a difficult choice."

Arthur's mouth dropped in astonishment. "Merlin-"

"My life is dedicated to guiding and protecting you from harm. I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe. Yes, I have killed for you, Arthur Pendragon."

A goofy expression rested on Arthur's face. "I have been a good influence!"

"You could say that, "Merlin laughed.

"Thanks for everything, Merlin!"

"Just keep Gwen happy or I'm going to have to unleashed Morgana on you."

"So, you poisoned Morgana and she forgave you. I merely threw Gwen out of the castle."

"No, called her a servant girl."

"Don't remember that exchange."

Arthur and Merlin dismounted from their horses, their eyes surveyed Freya's peaceful lake.

"Destiny calls, Arthur.


	27. Chapter 27

Serenity filled Merlin as he approached Freya's lake; unusual warmth captured his heart, a remembrance of first love, sweetness and innocence. A loopy grin curved his face as his blue eyes spotted Freya waiting for them on a grassy riverbank.

"Welcome, Prince Arthur, welcome, Merlin."

Arthur smiled hesitantly at Freya, he felt guilty over causing her death. "Arthur Pendragon, do not feel ashamed of my death, your actions freed my soul, and I've fulfilled my destiny as you will with Merlin at your side."

Arthur felt speechless as his eyes viewed such a pure creature without malice or ambition. "Thank you for your forgiveness, my life is open to your guidance, Lady Freya."

Freya delicate hand pointed to a cliff strewed with jagged sliver rocks, "Prince Arthur, on that cliff, you will find a sword crafted by Camelot's finest blacksmith, Thomas. Given to Merlin by your wife, Guinevere. Bathed in Dragon's fire. Created for you, a sword named Excalibur. Retrieve your sword and begin your destiny," Freya stated calmly.

Arthur was hesitant to touch anything bathed in dragon's breath. Dragons were his least favorite animal. "Arthur, free your mind of prejudices. Accept your destiny. Embrace it." Arthur stared hard at the craggy edge surrounded by ancient trees. "Arthur, you must learn to let go of your prejudices. Control your impulses. Be reflective and wise. Listen to Merlin, he is your guide in this life." Arthur stood rooted to the spot, his feet felt heavy. "Or would you like another vision, "Freya cautioned slowly.

Arthur inhaled roughly as he smiled gently at Freya. "Thank you, Freya. I will continue to learn to be a just king."

Arthur and Merlin stepped around loose rocks and broken braches as they climbed a steeple ledge to reach Freya's cliff. Arthur removed his black leather gloves, coarse blonde hair rose on his forearm. Merlin gently nudged Author towards the gleaming sword handle set in stone. Arthur gave Merlin a questioning look, but Merlin's eyes widen supportively. Arthur's broad hand wrapped around Excalibur's decorative handle.

Arthur felt a wave of energy travel along his arm; the wave implanted itself in his brain. His hand imprinted on Excalibur as he slowly pulled it from the dusty sliver stone. Lightening clashed in the sky when the blade slipped smoothly from its stone casing, leaves floated in mini tornados as Arthur held the sword over his gleaming blonde hair. Bright sunlight shone on Arthur, his skin glowed; his eyes brightened; his mind opened to endless possibilities, as the day faded into evening.

Merlin watched in awe as Arthur became one with Excalibur. Tears flowed from his eyes as Arthur's life flashed in his mind. Yes, Arthur would become a king of legends, a legend of the ages.

Leogrance's grey eyes watched Gwen as she refused to eat her dinner. A small brown finger absently twisted a curl as her eyes drifted towards a window facing Camelot. Richard attempted to engage his sister in conversation. She mumbled," yes" or "no". Gwen was too dependent on Arthur for her happiness, what if he should fall in his battle with Morgause; would she fade away? No, maybe Gwen should remain in Camelian with Richard and him. Passionate love was destructive, he knew about destroying love and your beloved. Maybe, Morgause would kill Arthur, his death might not be that damaging to Gwen. You speak in riddles, Leogrance he chided himself. His death would hurt Gwen; however, she would thrive in Camelian. Yes, Gwen belongs here with me in Camelian. Love belongs in poems and stories. He lost Gwen to Camelot once; she belongs to Camelian, yes, Lady Guinevere was home to stay.


	28. Chapter 28

A gentle smile rested on Gwen's serene face as she watched Camelian's children play in white fluffy snowdrifts. She tightened a wrap along her small shoulders. Her small hands travelled to her swollen stomach. "One day my little lad, you will play with your father in the snow. He'll find a perfect snowflake for you, "Gwen whispered loving. Her baby kicked fiercely against her palm as her thoughts drifted towards Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana. She had not had word since early autumn. She realized Arthur was not able to come for her because an unusual winter storm settled in Albion. Arthur would be surprised to see her in a few months.

Richard dotted on her, he brought her food, blankets, chocolates, and candies. He woke up every night to check on her. Luckily, Gaius stayed in Camelian; he watched her pregnancy on a weekly basis. Gwen spent hours with her father writing down Camelian's legends and myths. In her spare time, she sewed small clothing for her child. At night, she dreamt of Arthur. She could feel his soft lips on her brow or hear his deep masculine laughter.

Her child gave Gwen a fierce kick in her ribs. "I know you're a boy. Arthur's son. You have his difficulty personality. You're a Pendragon. Please, don't kick mother so hard," Gwen requested softly.

Uther watched Arthur with annoyed eyes. How was he ever going to survive winter with Arthur? He was an absolute bear to everyone, he practical growled during Council meetings. He was a fool to leave his wife in Camelian. Leogrance could not be trusted with Guinevere; at least Gaius was there to watch over her. Leogrance was a heartless cold fellow. In several ways, he makes me look like a lamb.

Arthur flicked green beans around his plate as Morgana and Merlin watched him cautiously. His face was covered with a scratchy blonde beard, his hair unkempt hung over his sapphire eyes and he muttered few words on the last few months.

"Whatever are you staring at?"

"A ridiculous mess," Morgana replied tartly. She sipped a bit of rich red wine. "She's fine, Arthur. Leogrance loves her. She isn't in any danger."

Arthur leaned back in his chair. "Morgana, I missed you during your lost year. I never understood father's desperation to have you back. Now, I understand his desperation. I would give anything to touch her soft curls."

"Missed you too, brother."

Arthur pushed his chair from the table. "You don't get it. I see her in this chamber. I can smell her. Sometimes, I hear her voice laughing in the corridor. Even, the cat has gone crazy."

Sir Mischief jumped on the table and walked to Arthur's plate. Calmly, he devoured his leftover meat. Morgana and Merlin said nothing about the cat's rude behavior. Arthur allowed the cat free reign over his chamber. Arthur's sadness over Gwen clouded his judgment. He blamed himself for not locating Morgause.

"She should be here with me, but I sent her away. I will never forgive myself. I don't have Gwen, but I have Lancelot. I'm trapped in Camelot with Lancelot.

"Winter will break soon, Arthur," Merlin sated. "We can retrieve her at the first sign of Spring."

Arthur shook his blonde hair. "No, Morgause must be dealt with. Then, I will reclaim my wife."

"Well," Morgana drawled," Do something about the rat living on your face before you see Gwen. It might scare her."

Arthur shot Morgana a dark look. "Seriously, I didn't miss you at all."

Gwen lay awake in her bed. Her hands attempting to soothe her child. Her baby was wide awake during the darkest hours of the morning; it was like he was playing tag with another child. He stopped moving when Gwen spoke softly.

"Will you have blonde hair like Father? Or my curls? Will you smile or be a fussy baby? Will you snore like a piglet?"

Sir mischief jumped on Arthur and Gwen's bed. He trotted softly towards his snoring master. His face twitched as the horrible noise greeted his furry ears. He climbed on Arthur's chest. He curled in a small ball, his eyes closed as he drifted to sleep.

A/N: Just a little fluff. Next few chapters are sad.


	29. Chapter 29

Gaius warmed his hands by a roaring fire in Leogrance's sitting room. Catherine drank a goblet of spiced wine as icy winds howled around the castle. Leogrance leaned back in his chair.

"Such a horrid winter, "Catherine remarked.

"Yes, It was a horrible winter before Guinevere was born. Poor Anna spent hours in bed, unable to move, until Gwennie made an appearance. Such a dainty baby, Anna was so large last time," Leogrance remembered. Gaius smiled gently," Yes, Gwen is quite round."

"Baby fat, Gaius, she'll grow out of it."

Gaius nodded in agreement. "Yes, she's young and fit. She'll lose it after the baby comes."

"Yes, Anna will have more time to spend with her."

Gaius 'face twisted in confusion. Who's Anna? Gwen was due to deliver her baby in late April or Early May. She didn't need Anna adding to her worries. Catherine eyed her son cautiously, why was her talking about Anna, Gwen's mother? Anna died almost ten years ago. Certainly, she wasn't roaming the halls in search of Leogrance. The parting wasn't on the best terms.

"Yes, Anna was quite large when she carried Gwen. She glowed with beauty as does Gwen."

Leogrance gave his mother a half smile. "Yes, Gwen will probably be quite lovely with child. However, she isn't married or old enough to have a child. She's barely five years old."

Gaius swallowed a gasp. "Yes, Gwen is a darling child. Very sweet and loving." Catherine hand shook as her mind raced. "You're right, Gaius."

Leogrance traced his lips with his fingers. "Excuse me; I'm going to check on Anna."

Leogrance rose swiftly from his chair; he pressed a tender kiss to his mother's face; nodded good night to Gaius as he strode from the room. Gaius held a hand in front of his round body. Catherine exhaled a shaky breath as her mind flooding with sickening images.

"Gaius, he believes Gwen is Anna. He thinks his daughter is his mistress. He believes Arthur's child is his baby," Catherine stated in shock.

Gaius paced around the room. "How did this happen?"

Catherine twisted her hands," Anna lost a baby shortly before Gwen's fifth year. It was a devastating time. He was under Isabelle's spell; it must have done something to his mind. The long winter in the castle. Gwen's return must have confused his mind. My poor son!"

"You son, believes his daughter is his lover. That is unacceptable, Catherine. It's a dangerous time for Gwen. She is a risk as well as her baby."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes," Catherine admitted shakily.

"I can't even send word to Camelot."

"It will be okay, Leogrance will regain his mind."

"Or, he will destroy everyone."

Gaius wiped his brown in frustration. "Spring, come quickly. Arthur will not accept this unnatural affection that Leogrance has developed for Gwen, nor should we. She doesn't need any distractions in her fragile state."

"It's the winter. He'll come to his senses."

Gaius gave Catherine a penetrating look. "He better."

Leogrance pulled a heavy blanket snugly around Gwen's sleeping body. He pressed a gentle kiss on her brow. A soft smiled curved her pretty face. Her dark chocolate curls spread wildly on a heavy white pillow. He rested a large hand on her protruding stomach. A smile formed on his face when he felt the child moving quickly under his hand. "Soon, my son, you'll be here. Everything will be perfect as it should be. Gotegrim, my son, my prince."

Richard munched on an apple as he walked to the Council Room. His head peered around the door; he noticed his father was happy. His father was never in a good mood. Grandmother and Gaius's face held anxious looks. Now, what could be going on? We haven't had any visitors. So, someone in the castle gave him a really good night. A quick talk, I'll disappear for the day. Maybe, I'll carve a few wooden toys for the baby.

"Robert, join us," Leogrance called heartily.

Richard looked around the foyer. Who is he talking to? Who's Robert? Maybe, somebody did come to the castle? In all of this snow, they wouldn't survive.

"Robert, obey your brother, your king."

Uncle Robert died when I was a baby. Is he mad? Is he seeing ghost? I noticed grandmother imploring me to enter the room; her wide chocolate eyes glaring "do it". It's a test by father to judge my worthiness to be king. I'll just play along.

"Leogrance, my brother," Richard called. He wrapped his arms around Leogrance muscular form. "It's been a lifetime." Richard noticed that horror lived in Gaius' eyes.

"I knew a baby would bring you home."

"Yes, the baby will unite two kingdoms."

Leogrance wore a puzzled expression. "Anna is hardly a princess. But one day, my son will make a good alliance with a kingdom of my choosing. Perhaps, he will marry Uther Pendragon's daughter."

Richard titled his head to the side. How could Uther's child marry his own child? "Leogrance. You made alliance with Camelot. Gwen married Arthur Pendragon; she's going to have his child."

Leogrance's laughter filled the Council Room. It chilled Richard's back. Gaius beseeched Richard to be quiet. Catherine sat still like a corpse as she pasted a fake smile on her worried face.

"Robert, you always make me laugh. Gwennie is almost five years old. She can't have a child. Anna, my queen, is expecting my son, Gotegrim in late Spring."

The apple dropped from Richard's hand. Leogrance's words made his heart beat rapidly. Father thought Gwen was Anna. He believed her child was his heir. This wasn't a test. It was a nightmare.

Richard forced a smile on his face. "Yes, Anna is a good queen for you. You love her greatly."

Leogrance beamed in pride. "I'm glad that I defied father. I married my one true love. She'll give me a son this time.

"Yes, brother. I've journey long in horrible conditions. I need a rest. May I leave you?"

"Of course."

Richard gave a stiff nod to his grandmother or his mother, whoever she was today. Gaius looked at him calmly. He knew the he would seek his company. The joy in his father's eyes was sick; a defiant glee lived in Leogrance. He had to warn Guinevere. He had hoped to see approval in his father's eyes one day. Now, he realized that he didn't need it any longer. He had to protect Guinevere and her child. Richard forced himself to walk calmly away from his family. Catherine would not help him, she would rant and rave about his father, in the end Catherine would close her eyes to his madness.

Slowly, Richard walked to Gwen's chamber. Maybe, Isabelle wasn't the source of his father's unhappiness. Maybe, he was truly insane. Maybe, Isabelle latched onto his father's demented soul. He would not harm Gwen's baby. Her child wouldn't be weak like me. I owe to myself. I owe it to Gotegrim. I owe to Gwen and her baby. Yes, I promised Arthur that I would keep her safe.

Richard wiped his face; his palms felt sweaty as his mind cleared. I can do this, I have to. A confidence built in Richard. Finally, he felt a purpose in his life. Everything that he needed was inside him. He would make this nightmare go away.

Richard rapped loudly on Gwen's door. Eliza opened it quickly; she gave him a wide smile. Gotgrim's eyes stared at him. I will do right by you, Eliza. I've turned my eyes to my brother's only child. May the gods forgive me. My life will not be lived frivolously, any longer.

"Eliza, my sweet, bring an apple pie here, from the kitchens with milk. Three plates!" Eliza smiled shyly at Richard. She skirted around him to do his bidding.

Gwen sat by a fire, her long hair hung delicately around her shoulders. Her strong hands sewed a small white gown. Her skin radiance glowed in the shadows. Her large belly dominated her small form. Gwen smiled at her brother. "Here to sew, Richard.?"

Richard laughed softly. "No, we need to talk, Gwen." Gwen put her sewing aside. Richard's tone was flat. His sparkle was missing from his eyes.

Gwen licked her lips. "Is it Arthur?" Her hands moved protectively over her baby. Richard moved to kneel in front of Gwen, he grabbed her small cold hands. "Your hands are cold. You need to sit closer to the fire. Arthur is fine, Gwen. I need to tell you something.

Gwen's hair rose on her neck. "What's wrong? Merlin or Morgana? Uther?"

Richard closed his eyes. "Father believes that you are his wife. He thinks you're Anna. Your baby is his son. He's going to name him, Gotegrim."

Gwen laughed. "Richard, that's a disgusting joke. I'm not my mother."

"You are like Anna's twin. You look just like your mother.

Gwen noticed Richard looked away in shame. "Not a joke."

Gwen covered her mouth in horror. Her stomach felt sick. Her hand searched for her baby's movement. "Richard, I need this baby. It's unnatural for father to think that way. Is he ill?"

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do?"

"Just pretend." Gwen's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious? He might lose his mind."

"I know."

Tears dropped from Gwen's eyes. Her baby sensed his mother's unhappiness, he begin kicking her side. Gwen's hand rubbed her side gently.

"Pack a small bag as soon as the snow breaks, we leave for Camelot. I have to get you out of here."

Gwen nodded softly.

"Gwen, just play along. I'll have Gaius tell Father that you need bed rest. You aren't to leave your chamber. Lock your doors at night. Never be alone with father. I fear for us in his madness. Be ready. On the first warm day, we leave."


	30. Chapter 30

Gwen's trembling hands smoothed her large stomach. They searched for a faint movement, her child hadn't moved in over a day. "Please, baby one kick for mother or turn or twist. I have faith in you." Gwen dropped her hand in defeat as despair swirled around her room. A slight rapped drew her attention to her door. Quickly, she brushed away a tear.

"Yes."

Her grandmother entered her chamber. "How are you this morning?'

"I'm fine," Gwen muttered.

"The baby?"

"Still, he hasn't moved in over a day."

Catherine slipped on a velvet chaise next to Gwen. "Gwen, he's quite large. He probably doesn't have enough space."

"Sure."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, my husband sends meals daily, "Gwen spat.

"It's okay."

Gwen grabbed her grandmother's hands. Her brown eyes implored her," How did my mother fall in love with Leogrance? How does Tom become involved with this mess?"

Catharine's eyes darkened in shame."It's the past."

"I'm stuck in the past. My child's life is at stake," Gwen yelled. The baby kicked sharply at his mother's distress. "Oh, I need to yell to get your attention, little one. Too much Pendragon in you, "Gwen whispered as she rubbed her belly.

"Gwen, calm yourself."

"The truth."

Catherine dropped her shoulders in defeat. Anna, your mother was born of a noble family in Camelian. She was sassy and fiery. Thomas was a blacksmith's son with a good heart. He was kind and loyal. They fell in love. Young love is a very powerful emotion. Well, your mother grew into a popular figure at court. She met Leogrance. They had instant attraction, but she could talk with Tom. Your grandfather forced your father to marry Gotegrim's mother. Anna became Leogrance's mistress, but she never let Tom go. Tom waited for her during all of her disappointments. I guess Anna knew that her relationship with Leogrance would always disappoint her. Richard arrived to Leogrance's second wife. Then, you came, Anna was very happy. Tom's heart broke. The prophecy arrived. Leogrance ordered your death. Anna realized that Leogrance didn't love her or you. He loved himself and duty.

"How did my father and mother escaped to Camelot?'

Tom was a loyal good man like Arthur. He took Anna and you, your family resettled in Camelot. Were they happy?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Arthur, Gwen?"

"Grandmother, of course, my heart belongs to Arthur. I'm having his child."

"Yes, but you loved Lancelot."

"I loved Lancelot s a young girl."

"As, your mother loved Tom."

"Yes, Arthur married me. He never dishonored my virtue. He never made me his mistress. Arthur is a hard man. He loves me. He defied his father for me. My heart belongs to him."

"Lancelot?"

"Lancelot places duty before love."

"So, Good, Arthur is your Tom. Lancelot will always put duty before you. However, Lancelot is a good man."

"Yes, he is a good man."

Leogrance strolled into Gwen's chamber. His grey eyes full of tears. "Anna, I'm so sorry. Our darling daughter is dead. Robert told me this morning that our daughter is gone."

Gwen's mouth dropped in horror as tears fell from her eyes. Catherine looked aghast. "How, "Gwen inquired.

"Gaius said she caught a fever. They kept you away because of the baby."

"Oh."

"I must go my love; I wish that I could hold you, but I was exposed to Gwen's chamber."

Leogrance hurried out of the room.

Gwen gave her grandmother a confused look. "I'm dead."

"I was supposed to tell you of the plan. However, I was distracted."

"Why am I dead?"

"We don't have a five year old Gwen to play with her father. She had to die. We have to be careful in his madness."

Gwen shook her head in disbelief. "This madness!"

"Yes."

"Grandmother, where is my mother's family?

Catharine's face flushed red. "Your father executed her entire line for betraying Camelian."

"He's insane. "

"Yes."


	31. Chapter 31

Arthur hated to admit it, but he enjoyed Lancelot's company. Lancelot was a powerful ally. His skills as a knight were equal to Arthur's. They spent many hours training in Camelot during the long cold winter's months. They discuss every subject except Guinevere. She hung like a dark cloud around their neck. A storm waiting to pounce on their peaceful moments.

"Arthur, one question about Morgause, why Guinevere?"

Arthur's heart stopped for a brief painful moment as images of bloody sheets floated around his head. "She wanted to hurt Morgana, so she attacked Gwen."

Lancelot wiped his sweaty brown on his arm, "Why not kill Morgana, she killed Morgause's lover, not Gwen? Why harm Gwen's baby? How did she know Gwen was pregnant? It was a secret."

Sorrow haunted Arthur's handsome face, "Gwen is gentle, unable to protect herself. She was an easy mark."

Lancelot thought over Arthur's words. "You said Morgause wanted your son to die. Why?"

"I don't know, Lancelot. I don't know. I have no idea, if Guinevere is safe in Camelian. The ahrsh winter gave me a little pece of mind. It was an awful day. I'll never forgive or forget Gwen's pain."

Lancelot walked toward a wide window, "The snow is melting, another month, we ride in search of Morgause."

Arthur smiled in agreement," Yes, we must find her."

Lancelot spent hours pondering over Morgause's motives. She didn't have any hatred towards Gwen. Gwen never had any contact with the witch. Morgana should have been her mark or Merlin. Why was Guinevere harm by Morgause? Why did her child die at Morgause's hand? The pieces of the puzzled didn't make any sense.

Catherine sat in front of her fire; Gaius handed her a sleeping draught. She pushed his hand away. "Gaius, I need to be alert for the children." Gaius gentle head shake admonishing Catherine, "You need your rest."

Catherine drank deeply. The sleeping draught had a bitter aftertaste. "Gaius, what's happens if you drink too much?"

Gaius arched a white eyebrow," It would cause your heart to slow and you would die. Why, milady?"

"Just question, I have to trust my physician."

Spring came early to Camelot, snows mounds melted rapidly in the warming air. Birds returned to the forest and berries appeared on bushes. Arthur and his knights made plans to search for Morgause and Morded. Uther sent Leon to Camelian to retrieve Guinevere; he actually missed her presence. He never wanted to be trapped in the castle again with Arthur. Arthur moped and pouted during the entire winter season. It was a horrible experience for all.

Merlin tossed and turned in his bed next to Morgana. His eyelids were heavy, but sleep eluded him. His soul was not a peace.

"Merlin, wake up."

Merlin's eyes popped open. He knew that melodious hypnotic voice.

"Come to me."

Kilgharrah.

"I'm in the woods."

What is he doing here?

"Hurray, Destiny calls."

Merlin jumped from his bed. He quickly dressed. He grabbed a torch from the hallway. He nodded to the guards as he departed the castle. A cool breeze lifted his dark hair as he walked deep into the forest. Kilgharrah waited in a dark meadow.

"You reek of the witch."

"Don't call her that."

"You smell of the witch. She's evil, Merlin."

"No, she's changed."

"It's an act."

Merlin shook his dark head in denial. "She's a different person."

"Merlin, you never listen to me. I said kill the boy, you didn't. I said not to help the witch. You did. Your destiny is at risk. As well as Arthur's."

Merlin turned to leave, "You're wrong."

"She caused the death of Guinevere's child."

Merlin paused and gave Kilgharrah a look over his shoulder," How do you know about that?"

"I saw it. I was too far away to prevent it."

"Why would Morgana do that?"

"She's evil."

Tears fell from Merlin's blue eyes. "I love her."

"Love will not help you."

"The witch sisters planned to seduce you to their cause. Except, you are too loyal to Arthur. Also, they planned to place Morgana's son on Camelot's throne. Arthur had lust in his heart for Morgana until he fell in love with Guinevere."

"Yes."

Morgana had planned to take her form and seduce Arthur. Her son would be Arthur's heir. Gwen's child had to die."

Merlin dropped to a cold boulder. "Why?"

"Revenge, it drives you to madness."

"What do I do?"

"Send Morgana off with Lancelot to search for Morgause. He suspects something is wrong. Arthur and you must travel in a different direction. Surround the witches. Force her to confess."

"When?

"Do it soon."

"I will."

Kilgharrah flapped his mighty wings. "Then go to Camelian, Arthur's daughter is ready to be born."

"Gwen's pregnant?"

"Yes, His daughter will arrive early spring."

"No, they explain about Charles."

"Charles is an evil creation of Morgana's. In the dream, he was away from Guinevere and the other children. He stood in a corner and seduced Arthur's emotions with tears and soft words. He called his siblings names. Susan was a flake. Jack was naughty. The baby was unwanted. In Gwen's dream, He didn't stand near his family, did he? No, their daughter was trying to warn you. She tugged on your arm."

"So, they have three kids?"

"Merlin!"

"Arthur is destiny to have four children. The fake son stole a spot."

"Oh."

"Are you paying attention? You have a great responsibility, and you are acting like an idiot. Snap out of it."

Merlin looked away in shame. "You're right."

"Do not mention the baby, but Arthur needs to reclaim his wife soon."

"Why?"

"As old as I am, full of magic, I can't understand the darkness in Camelian. Just keep kissing on the witch, but take a bath before we talk"


	32. Chapter 32

Gwen shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Her back ached; her feet were swollen; her clothes were tight. She had gas and made horrible sounds. Her nipples ached and her breasts were swollen. She couldn't sleep at night. She was married to her father and she was dead. Where was Arthur? Off chasing Morgause and having a grand time with his knights. One night of bliss and almost ten months of uncomfortableness.

Gwen rubbed her swollen belly, but I love you, my horribly behaved kicky little baby. Your father will love you so much. He'll teach you to sword fight and be a knight. You'll learn to kill a chicken from a 1,000 paces, not that I ever saw him do it. He'll carry you on his shoulders. He'll give you soft kisses.

And I'll be there to wrap your wounds, and rock you to sleep a night. To make sure that you finish your dinner. Be nice to people, regardless of their station. To temper your unhealthy does of Pendragon.

Gwen smiled widely as her baby rhythmically kicked against her hand. Hopefully, you won't have your Uncle Richard's sweet tooth. I know you don't have his gentle nature.

"Gwen, why are you smiling so, "Eliza asked gently.

"Just talking with my baby."

"Oh."

Gwen's door was thrown open by Richard, he lifted his sister swollen feet and sat besides, and gently he massaged her swollen ankles.

"Do I need to worry about this?" Gwen pointed to his large hands.

"No," Richard hissed with a shudder. "The merely thought is disgusting. "Camelian was wrapped in a dark cloud. Nobles and servants lived in fear for Guinevere; they saw lust in Leogrance's eyes as she walked around the castle. It's was an unnatural obsession. The kingdom waited for Camelot's knights to arrive to free Gwen.

"Elaine, what about an apple tart from the kitchens."

"Don't call me Elaine, I hate that name," Eliza snapped.

"Elaine?" Gwen inquired.

"Yes, that's her real name. She couldn't or she wouldn't say it as a child. She called herself elaza, so we renamed her Eliza."

"Eliza is so much better than Elaine," Eliza quipped.

"Off to the kitchens with you." Gwen and Richard watch her leave Gwen's chamber.

"Is she Gotegrim's daughter or our sister? She has father's eyes."

"I don't know. I thought she was Gotegrim's' daughter, but she's too old, she's 18. Grandmother likes to say she's 12. However, she's 18."

"18, Grandmother says she's 14."

Richard shrugged. "Grandmother covers and lies for father. Based on her lies, Eliza is our sister."

Gwen's eyes widen in shock," Do you think…"

"No, Father is obsessed with you, not anyone else. Take her to Camelot, make her a lady."

Gwen smiled in agreement. Where are you, Arthur Pendragon?

"Gwen, if Arthur isn't here before the baby comes, we have to flee into the woods. Make our way to Camelot. "

"Yes."

A/N: I'm not a mother unless you count Jake, my beagle. My GF say being pregnant really last ten months.


	33. Chapter 33

Lancelot watched Morgana slip past Camelot's guards; her slender form disappeared into the endless woods that surrounded Camelot. Lancelot followed her softly; watching for twigs, hiding behind trees; as he gripped his sword tightly. Morgana stopped several times to watch for Camelot's guards. Her shrewd green eyes didn't spot Lancelot' lithe form hidden in the shadows.

His heart sank when he spotted her entwined with a man with brown hair. Her mouth moved passionately against his. Morgause leaned a against a tree annoyance rested on her beautiful ace.

"Morgana, is Merlin in love with you?"

'Yes, the little fool fell for poor lost Morgana; he is ready to join us."

Morgause smirked in satisfaction. "And Arthur, have you gone to his bed."

"No," Morgana muttered. "His love is deep for Gwen. I'll have to trick him, but it has to be after Guinevere returns to Camelot Our plan will work. We will have Camelot."

An unholy dark light filled Morgause's dark eyes. "Yes, we will be revenged."

"Ladies, we must leave each other. My love, bear the warlock's touch bravely," Alvarr muttered against Morgana's hand. "Till tomorrow."

Morgause muttered a few magical words as the trio disappeared from Lancelot's sight. Rage built inside of Lancelot's noble mind. Morgana had betrayed Camelot. She betrayed Arthur and Gwen. She used Merlin. Lancelot heard breaking twigs, he spun around quickly to face his attacker. Merlin jumped in fear as Lancelot pressed his sharp sword tip into his narrow chest.

"Merlin, I could have killed you." Merlin brushed Lancelot's sword away.

"I feel dead already."

"Love is a painful matter, my young friend. It will twist you into pieces. However, you must continue to live your life's purpose."

Merlin spun around. "My life's purpose is to guide and protect Arthur. I'm miserable at it."

Lancelot shook his head in denial. "You're loyal to Arthur Pendragon. You need not trust people, until they earned your trust.

"I know."

"What about the evil trio?"

"Arthur needs to know.

"I say bring him to their meeting."

"Yes, and Uther. He needs to see the depths of Morgana's deceit."

Merlin and Lancelot slowly walked toward Camelot. "You heart will mend, Merlin."

"Has yours?"

"No."

Leon met Leogrance's cold dark eyes. He noticed a strange gleam lurking in the slate grey eyes of the King. His handsome face twisted in a bizarre smile. Lady Catherine's face covered in new wrinkles, hundreds of gray strands decorated her auburn hair.

"King Leogrance, Camelot sends greetings do to you."

"How is Uther Pendragon?"

"He fares well, King Leogrance."

"What brings a messenger from Camelot?"

"I've come to inquire about the health of Lady Guinevere?"

Leogrance fell into his throne as a great sorrow passed along his face. Lady Catherine gulped nervously. Leon felt apprehension growing in his stomach. "My beloved daughter is dead," Leogrance cried. Huge tears fell rapidly from his grey eyes. "A strong winter's fever robbed poor Guinevere's life from her. My world is bleak and desolate."

Leon's legs quivered. Gwen is dead. Sweet loving Gwen dead from a burning fever. How would he tell Arthur? What would happen in Camelot? Leon struggled to balance his large frame. His eyes blinked away heavy tears.

"You should have sent word to Camelot."

"I was lost in my grief."

Leon knelt before Leogrance and Catherine," I would ask for shelter. However, I must return to Camelot, to deliver the horrible news about Lady Guinevere." Leon bowed to the royal family of Camelian.

"Yes, give my best to Uther Pendragon," Leogrance smirked.


	34. Chapter 34

A flick of curly brown hair in an upper window of Leogrance's castle caught Leon's attention as he mounted his horse. He knew of only one woman with soft chocolate curls in Albion. Was Guinevere Pendragon alive? Why would her father lie to him, and lie with so much emotion and sorrow. His eyes scanned the courtyard, everyone seemed on edge. Nobles and servants' eyes filled with something, he couldn't place the emotion. Was it repulsion?

Eliza came running towards his horse," Leon," she screamed. "Wait," she called. Her small body dodged through small children and nobles taking an afternoon walk. Her blonde hair spilt from a tight bun; her grey eyes full of despair. She placed a trembling hand on Leon's horse. "Don't go, we need you," she murmured out of breath.

Leon steady the young girl," What is going on?" he inquired gently. "Is your lady dead?"

"No," Eliza denied quickly. "She's in great danger from the king. Come with me." Eliza led Leon to a back entrance of the palace. The servants breathed a sigh of relief when they spotted Camelot's colors rushing through the kitchens. Eliza grabbed Leon's burly hand as she pulled him toward Gwen's chamber. "Quickly."

Leon and Eliza rushed up a winding staircase as beads of sweat appeared on their foreheads. Eliza peered around the corner to check for Leogrance or Catherine. She pulled Leon down the hallway, their feet clicking against polished stone flooring. Eliza's chest heaved as she flung Gwen's door open.

Tears of joy poured from Leon's eyes; he laughed softly when he saw Gwen's swollen stomach.

"Milady, you live, and you carry an heir for Camelot."

"For now, Leon, I have to leave this place to protect my child."

"Your time is near. Arthur would kill me if anything happened to you or your child."

Gwen laughed softly, "It's a son. A Pendragon boy for Arthur."

Leon's broken heart began to mend as he saw Gwen's smiling face. He pushed the awful words that he attempted to compose to inform Arthur of Gwen's death.

"Eliza, find Richard and Gaius, bring them here quickly. Avoid my father and grandmother," Gwen commanded.

Gwen led Leon to her favorite chaise, "There is much to tell you, Leon. My father believes that I'm my mother. Arthur's child is his heir. Richard is his brother, Robert. "Leon thought over Gwen's words. Bile began to rise in his throat. What will happen to Gwen, once the child is born?

Gwen clasped Leon's hands. "We lied to my father, he is insane. A thousand times worse than Uther. I need my husband."

"Arthur was due to leave to hunt Morgause; I will ride to Camelot with great haste and prevent his departure."

"We need a plan."

Gwen's door opened quickly, Richard, Gaius, and Eliza entered quickly. A wide smile broke on Gaius' face. "I'm so happy to see you, my boy." Richard shook Leon's hand firmly. "Leon, please tell me that Arthur is close by, Richard asked earnestly.

"No, Arthur is Camelot."

"May the gods help us," Richard muttered. His handsome face twisted in frustration. "The knights will not go against my father. I've tried." Gwen's eyes widen in horror. "Yes, Gwennie, I would kill Father for you. I don't know if I could live with myself, afterward, but I would kill him to protect you."

"Richard..."

"He sent you away. It was the worst day of my life. You and your child will live."

Gaius eyed Gwen's swollen belly. "Gwen can't leave the Castle. Her time is too near."

"I can't leave her," Leon implored. The thought of the evil lurking in this castle makes my skin crawl.

Gwen placed her small hands on her stomach. She attempted to rub her baby back to a deep slumber. The baby began to kick Gwen furiously when the adults talked loudly. Of course, you want to join in the fight. Save the day. Rescue the damsel in distress. However, mother has to learn to save herself, sometimes. Father won't always be around to save us. I have to protect myself and my baby, not like last time. I should have done a better job, protecting my child. This time will be different.

"Leon, take Eliza to Camelot. She can inform Arthur about the situation. Besides, she knows secret ways to enter Camelian," Gwen stated calmly.

"Good idea, Gwen," Richard reasoned. "Eliza, pack quickly. Leon ride as fast as you can."

Lancelot attempted to make small conversation with Uther and Arthur during dinner. Merlin poured wine. Uther noticed a sadness in Merlin's blue eyes, he must miss Gaius; actually, I miss Gaius. I long to listen to him questioning my judgment or condemn my actions. Arthur's temperament was greatly improved. Hopefully, Guinevere would arrive shortly with Leon. Morgana was lovely as ever, her sparkling wit improved the dreariness of dinner.

Morgana pushed her chair away from the table, "I'm going to retire for the night." She placed a small kiss on Uther's forehead. As she departed the room, she sent Merlin a sensual gaze. Merlin smiled gently as his insides crawled.

"Arthur and Uther, what do you say about night hunting? We spotted a few stags in the woods earlier," Lancelot asked.

"I was quite the hunter in my day," Uther boasted.

"Prove it."

Arthur rolled his eyes; he wanted to sit and his chamber, dream of missing wife. He would sit and scratch Sir Mischief's silky black fur. "Arthur, indulge your father." Arthur smiled at his father. "Of course, Father."

Merlin and Lancelot watched Uther and Arthur walking slowly ahead of them. "Did you say the spell?" Lancelot whispered. Merlin watched a full moon for a moment, "A whole moon is with us. Yes, Arthur and Uther will not be able to move when they see Morgana with Morgause and Alvarr."

Arthur looked over his broad shoulders, "Are you coming, Lancelot? This was your idea. Did you know that I can kill a chicken a 1,000 paces?"

Lancelot twisted his handsome face in confusion. "I can shoot a bear at 1,000 paces, Arthur."

Arthur twisted his face in disbelief. "Show me!"

They walked through the dense woods until they reached Morgana's meeting place. "We saw the bucks here," Merlin lied. "Let's crawl under a bush." Uther gave Merlin a disgusted look as Lancelot pulled him to the ground. Arthur gave Merlin a dark look as he began to muttered words under his breath. Arthur and Uther felt their limbs go numb as Alvarr and Morgause approached. Fire burned in Arthur stomach as he viewed Morgause. The woman that murdered his unborn child and caused great harm to Guinevere; stood before him, yet he couldn't move. Damn , Merlin and his magic. Hatred deep and black filled Arthur. He struggled to crawl from under the bush; his limbs failed him.

A tear dropped from Uther's blue eyes as he watched Morgana passionately embrace Alvarr. Arthur stared in disbelief.

"How are things in Camelot?"

"Perfect, Alvarr. Leon went to retrieve Gwen from Camelian. As soon as she arrives, I change my form, and seduce Arthur. Our son will be the rightful heir to Camelot. Merlin will follow me like a puppy."

Alvarr smiled softly, "Yes, a creature of magic ruling Camelot. The ultimate revenge. Yes, Camelot will fall around Uther Pendragon. He will be brought to his knees by his beloved ward."

Morgause shot Morgana a perplexing look. "Are you sure you can trick Arthur?

Morgana flicked her long sable hair. "Really, I can fade my skin to brown and curl my hair. I can make my eyes go doey, and look with adoration at Arthur. I can be soft and sweet. Gwen isn't a complex creature. She's easy to manipulate and imitate."

Arthur opened his mouth to scream, his lips wouldn't move.

"Besides, she is mourning her lost child. She won't notice, if Arthur doesn't come to her bed. "

"Meet us at the inn in Mercia, in a week's time."

Alvarr and Morgause bid Morgana a good night as the trio quickly departed the woods. The hunting quartet laid the darkness for awhile as Arthur and Uther processed the evening events. The numbness left their bodies. Lancelot pulled Uther to his feet. Arthur sat on a tree stump, fury embedded on his handsome face. His blonde hair gleamed in the moonlight.

Morgana helped murder my child. She hurt Guinevere," Arthur muttered in disbelief.

"Let's burn her at a stake in the morning," Uther reasoned.

Lancelot waved his hands in front of the Pendragons, "Leon will return in a few days with Gwen. Morgana must be gone from Camelot. I suggest leaving in the morning to hunt Morgause. Go to Mercia. Tell, Morgana that I need to meet with Bayard. Trap them. Another set of knights will circle around and alert Bayard, his knights will attack the inn with us."

Uther was impressed with Lancelot's plan. He would ensure the safety of Camelot and protect Guinevere. Lancelot would be an asset to Camelot.

Arthur pressed Excalibur into the hard ground. "We leave in the morning. Merlin, keep me from killing her."

"Stand in Line, Arthur," Merlin replied coldly.

Lancelot, Uther, and Arthur regarded Merlin with new eyes. Never, had they hear such venom in his voice.


	35. Chapter 35

Uther had heard enough, he stared in disbelief at Leon and Eliza. Gwen's babbling maidservant's words sickened his stomach. Leogrance believed Guinevere to be his long dead lover. His grandchild was an heir to Camelian. He was in love with his daughter. Leogrance the brave. Leogrance the righteous. Leogrance is insane.

Pendragons lived in Camelot. Guinevere was a Pendragon, she belonged in Camelot. Her child, his grandchild; his son's heir belonged in Camelot. He would be damned, if Leogrance harmed Guinevere or the baby. He thought his marriage to a troll was the worst thing that ever happened to him after he lost Igraine. Nothing could compare to her lost. He was wrong. Arthur was off dealing with the Morgana problem. Should have let her starve as a child. She's more trouble than she's worth.

"I have heard enough," Uther cautioned Eliza. "Gaius, Guinevere, and the baby will return to Camelot." Uther leaned back in throne. "Leon, fetch Geoffrey, immediately, and prepare the horses. We ride for Camelian in the morning.

Leo gave Uther a perplexing look. " Who will watch Camelot, Sire?"

"Geoffrey and you will watch Camelot. I'll take Marcus and Louis with me"

"Sire, we don't have enough knights."

"Leon, Guinevere and the baby are in danger. Camelot will be here until Arthur returns. You will tell him everything. I will not allow another Pendragon wife to die or a Pendragon child to be without their parent," Uther screamed. "Arthur will never know my pain and agony."

Eliza's eyes widen at Uther's passionate words. Leon knelt and rushed to complete Uther's bidding. "Dear child, rest your weary soul, but send Arthur to Camelian, when he returns to Camelot."

"Sire, protect Gwen and the baby."

Uther nodded slightly at Eliza, his son would never know the pain of losing his wife too early. If he had to destroy Camelian with his bare hands, Guinevere and her baby would return to Camelot. Her place was in Camelot with her family. I have the scariest kingdom in the lands. Have they met this idiot? He's married to his daughter. Is he mad? Or is he in his right mind and just evil? The thought is disgusting.

Merlin pasted a fake smile on his face as Morgana ran her hands along his wide shoulders. Her lips nibbled at his ear. Merlin flinched as she began to unbutton his tunic. "I love you," Morgana whispered as her tender fingers caressed his chest. Merlin gasped in discomfort, Morgana smiled at his response. "I feel the same, Morgana," Merlin whimpered as he gave into her advances.

Lancelot gave Morgana and Merlin's tent a blank stare, "Should we stop that?" Arthur shrugged uncomfortably. "We don't want to alert her. He shouldn't have to do that with the witch."

Arthur smiled mischievously. He released a primal scream and yelled, "Merlin, come quickly, I need you." Merlin removed himself from Morgana's soft arms. He scampered from the tent. He spotted Arthur clutching his stomach in pain.

"Merlin, I need your help."

"What's wrong, Arthur," Merlin muttered as he stood over him.

"Stomach cramps, go with Lancelot into the forest. Please search for licorice root."

Merlin smiled in understanding. "I'll be right back." He patted Arthur's back in thanks.

Uther listened to Leogrance's rambling. Do I sound like a madman? Did I lose myself over Igraine's death? Did I create Morgana? I always thought Richard was weak, does he act uninterested over Leogrance's indifference? How could one forget their children, if they weren't under a spell, but this monster is sane. No magic involved.

"Yes, we plan to start for a second child as soon as possible," Leogrance beamed." Catherine covered her mouth in horror. Gaius paled, "Sire, Anna is such a tiny woman, and it will take several months for her to recover."

Leogrance smiled brightly, "I wait my whole life for Anna. What's few months?"

"Yes, Leogrance, Anna is young and beautiful. She's a wonderful wife. She will provide you with numerous heirs." Gaius gave Uther a supportive look. "However, I will speak with you and your bride at dinner. I will take my leave."

Leogrance waved Uther away. "Of course, rest. I have a council meeting."

"I'm going to chat with Uther," Gaius said cautiously. "I need to learn of the changes in Camelot.

Gaius and Uther walked along Camelian's castle decorated corridor. Leogrance 's ancestor decorated the walls proudly. Uther gave Gaius a dry look, "I'm a tyrant?" Gaius looked sheepishly at Uther, "I will refrain from reprimanding you for a few months."

"Where's Guinevere?"

"She should be in the gardens, taking an afternoon walk"

"She should be resting, not walking."

"Walking is good for her , Uther."

"It's just…"

"She's strong."

"So, was Igraine."

"This is different."

Gwen never imagined that she would be happy to see Uther Pendragon. Slowly, she walked towards her father-in-law. "Uther," she cried in relief. "Where's Arthur?"

"He was away hunting Morgause. He will come shortly."

Gwen winced in pain; she clutched Uther's hand tightly. A sweat formed on her brow. "Guinevere," Gaius whimpered gently. "How long has the pain been coming?"

"A few hours."

Uther's heart begin to pound in fear. I can do this. She won't die. Igraine was stolen from me, it wasn't her time. He rubbed his large hand along Gwen's back. Gwen groaned in pain.

"Why are my legs wet?"

Gaius smiled, softly. "Your baby is coming."

"Not here with my insane father."

Uther scooped Gwen into his arms. "Where's her room, Gaius? Find a midwife. Get Richard for me. Give Leogrance a sleeping draught, let Gwen birth her child in peace."

Richard was surprised that he didn't feel any guilt over giving his father the sleeping draught. He flinched every time that he heard Gwen gasp in pain or cry for Arthur. He felt helpless as he paced outside of her room. Actually, he was surprised that Uther insisted on staying with Gwen. He thought a hard man like Uther would drink wine and wait for his heir. Maybe, Arthur and Uther weren't that bad.

Uther eyes' widen with pain as Gwen scratched his arm. My goodness, I rather face a legion of knights alone, then do this ever again. Where is Arthur? His blue eyes focus on Gwen's face. He wouldn't look any lower. Her long chocolate hair was matted against her forehead. Sweat poured from her small body.

"Now, push, Gwen," Gaius asked softly.

"I am pushing, old man."

"Now, Gwen."

"It hurts. It's hard. Where's Arthur? Off fighting Morgause. I'm here having his child alone. He had an enjoyable night. Now, I have all the pain," Gwen screamed. A midwife wiped her hot brow.

"It's almost over, my dear," Gaius encouraged.

Gwen's small body shook as another pain racked her body. She pushed with all of her might. "Can't do this any longer, Gaius"

"Yes, you can."

"I'm so tired."

"I can see your baby's head. One good push on the pain."

Gwen breathed deeply as she thought of Arthur seeing their son for the first time. She pressed her feet into her mattress as she braced another contraction. She gave Uther a small smile as she gripped his hands. Gwen gritted her teeth as the pain built in her body. She pushed with all of her might. She felt her child slip from her body. Gwen smiled as her baby shriek in displeasure.

Richard's heart flipped when the baby's wail filled the hallway. Tears of joy streamed down his face. He rested his head on Gwen's door. Now, I have to get you out of Camelian, Gwen.

The midwives quickly cleaned Gwen's small body. She gulped a goblet of wine mixed with herbs to ease her pain. A cool clean nightgown placed over her body as the servants lifted her on a clean mattress.

"Gaius, my son."

Gaius beamed at her as Uther walked towards her with a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. Tears of relief streamed down his face. He placed her baby in Gwen's waiting arms.

"It's a girl," Uther whispered.

Gwen stared down at her daughter's tiny pinkish biegey face. Soft blonde hair covered her small head. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal Arthur's blue eyes. The baby yawned softly as she drifted back to sleep.

"You're tired, little one?"

Gwen's heart was overpowered by love for her daughter. Tenderly, she unraveled the baby's blanket. She traced her ten fingers and ten toes. Her eyes memorized her tiny facial features. "You tricked me. I thought you were a boy. You have hair. You're perfect," Gwen crooned.

"What will you call her?"

"Faith."

"Can you name a baby Faith?," Uther asked.

"This baby's name is Faith. I have faith in Arthur. She's a symbol of our love and commitment to each other"

"What about a middle name?"

"You pick it, Uther?"

"She looks like Igraine. I would say Igraine, but it doesn't sound right. Doesn't flow."

Gwen arched an eyebrow in his direction. "Flow?"

"Igraine wanted to name our daughter, Elizabeth. So, Faith Elizabeth Pendragon born on May 5th."

Gwen's eyes felt heavy as she began to drift to sleep. Uther placed Faith in a cradle next to her mother's bed. He settled himself into a chair to watch his family. Richard crept slowly in the room.

"What's his name?"

"Her name is Faith Elizabeth Pendragon."

"A girl?"

"Yes, a princess for Camelot."

"We have to get them away from my father. Yes, if it kills him."

"I might have to kill him."

"Well, I'm the crown prince, it's my job to protect the kingdom. I can do it."

"You shouldn't have to kill your father. I won't mind or feel any remorse."

"We do things to protect our loved ones."

"Yes, I almost eradicated a race of people for love. Let me do it."

"Uther."

Moonlight caressed Gwen's still body. Uther sprang from the chaise in horror.. Uther shook Gwen awake. "Uther, stop waking me up," Gwen hissed. "I'm tired."

"Just making sure that you're alive."


	36. Chapter 36

Lancelot rubbed his firm stomach; his eyebrows arched in Arthur and Merlin's direction. "How about a hot afternoon meal? I know an inn with delicious food in Mercia."

Morgana paled. Her hands tightly clutched her reigns. "Let's travel longer. We're almost at the castle. Can't you wait?"

Lancelot shook his dark hair," My fair lady, I need a decent meal. I can't wait several more hours. "

Arthur smiled sweetly at Morgana,"It's settled. We stop for an afternoon meal." Morgana hid a dark frown behind her sable hair. She swallowed nervously as Arthur rushed ahead of their party. His dark blue eyes dominated with an unidentifiable emotion. Soon, this would be over. Camelot would usher in a new age for magic under her son's rule. Arthur would have to concede her son right to rule Camelot.

Arthur struggled to keep his emotion intact. He spent his life growing as a child with Morgana; but he didn't know this woman. What happened to feisty and sassy Morgana? Her belief in doing the right thing? I can accept her hating me. I can accept her hating Father. I can accept her wanting to rule Camelot. I will never forgive or forget the loss of my son or Guinevere's pain. I would never forgive her for planting false children in my mind. His jaw set tensely, Arthur urged his horse towards town. Arthur realized that his brotherly bonds with Morgana were over; Morgana died when she joined forces with Morgause. He would never accept her back into their lives. He would not give into Gwen's pleas or Uther's begging. Morgana would be banished from their lives.

Lancelot worried over Arthur, he realized that Arthur carried a deep biding love for Gwen. At first, he believed Gwen was a challenge for the cocky prince. He observed Arthur's despair without her gentle nature or beautiful smile. Arthur's heart felt his pain. He knew it was time to say goodbye to Guinevere. His heart was ready to love again. The long harsh winter forced him to reassess his life. He didn't want to be alone or longing for Gwen. He let her go, it was a difficult choice, but it was time to select a new path. A new adventure. A new life.

Merlin stared at Arthur's expressionless face. I created his turmoil. I should have let Morded die, and Morgana suffer Uther's wrath. I used to believe in the good in people. Now, I realize that we all have a choice. Good or evil, I made my choice as did Morgana.

"Merlin, can we stop for a moment," Morgana called. Merlin urged his horse to pause as he stared deeply into her mossy green eyes, filled with nothing. Such beautiful eyes hiding a terrible evil, and evil hidden by such beauty. Am I so weak to fall for a beautiful woman?

"Yes, Morgana," Merlin answered.

"Can we stop for awhile?"

Merlin nodded. "Of course, Arthur and Lancelot, continue on to the inn. We'll be there shortly."

Lancelot gave Merlin a wary look. Arthur's lips clamped together, but he chose not to argue with Merlin. He kicked his horse into a gallop. Lancelot threw one last look as he followed Arthur. Merlin dismounted his horse; Morgana noticed that he didn't move to assist her dismount. She smirked slyly at Merlin," I feel distance between us, Merlin. What have I done?"

Merlin's lips quivered as he thought about her actions. Where do I begin, my fair Morgana. Should I start with Gwen? Or, save her for last? What about the poor defenseless baby that you help murder?

"No," Merlin shrugged. "I've grown weary hunting Morgause."

"We'll find her."

"Of course, and Arthur will rule in peace. His child with Gwen will be his successor."

Morgana frowned gently," Perhaps, one day, Arthur and Gwen will have a child."

"Of course, they will have a child created out of love."

"One day."

"Soon."

Morgana's feet crushed green grass as she approached Merlin," Lets speak of us."

"About."

"Our love."

"Love is such an important emotion. What would you do for love, Morgana?" 

"Anything."

"I know."

Morgana placed her hands on Merlin's trembling shoulders. "My heart belongs to you." Merlin pushed Morgana away. "Really, then, why were you kissing Alvarr in the woods. Seriously, I thought he died at your hand."

"Merlin, what are you talking about?"

"Stop lying, Morgana," Merlin screamed. Rage twisted his angular features; his hands curled into fists as his eyebrows knitted together. "We know everything. The plan to seduce Arthur; killing the baby; and seducing me to the black side of magic."

Morgana smirked at Merlin. "I didn't give you enough credit. I should have told you about my new life. A life full of magic. A life free from Arthur and Uther. You're bounds would be broken."

"Yes, a life on the run. A life filled with hurting people."

"You don't understand, Merlin."

"Why did you kill Gwen's baby?" Merlin sneered."

"Everyone must pay the price in war. It was necessary to ensure freed for magical people"

"No, you want power and control of Camelot. The child had a free innocent soul."

Morgan flicked her long sable hair. "What is innocence? They can have others."

"Stay out of Camelot. I wish you died that day. I don't know you."

"I didn't know myself. Merlin, I was confused, now I have knowledge. Could you live with my death?"

"You have evil. I could live my life without ever seeing you again." Merlin turned to leave Morgana. His skin felt a chill as she began to summon her magic. "Morgana, please don't."

"You will join us." Merlin took another step. He struggled to control his magic. His fingers began to vibrate as he became one with nature. "Morgana, please end this."

Merlin heard her magic slip from Morgana's fingertips. Merlin pivoted as he placed an invisible shield around himself. Morgana's magic ball seared a tree. Smoke slowly rose into the sky. "I'm asking nicely, Morgana."

She stalked towards Merlin with her eyes glowing amber, her hands curled like crawls throwing magic at Merlin. Merlin brushed them away with a small flick," Morgana, I implore you to stop." I don't want to hurt you."

Morgana rubbed her hands together," You can't hurt me, I'm Morgana Lefay…"

Merlin twirled his fingers; large branches grabbed Morgana by her arms. A green leafy vine twisted around her slender wrists. Birds stuffed twigs into her gaping mouth. Morgana's eyes filled with horror as she struggled to free herself.

"I'm Merlin, son of Hunith and Balinor. The last dragonlord and wizard of Camelot. I will not kill you today. You died a long time ago. However, someday, I might. You can't defeat me. We will fight another day. I grow tired of you." Merlin's eyes filled with hate and distaste as they roamed over Morgana. "You had a choice."

Merlin heard her whimpers as he moved towards his horse. He hardened his heart to her cries. Morgana wasn't important any longer. A new age was dawning in Camelot.

Morded eyed a bunch of apples; the sun bouncing off their polished red skin, his small hands grabbed a bunch of apples as he ran towards the inn. The shopkeeper yelled, "Stop him." The shopkeepers had grown bitter over the mysterious boy stealing their produce over the last few days. The shopkeeper grabbed a large wooden pole as he dashed after the boy. Several shopkeepers followed behind him. Morded's heart raced as he jumped over puddles and raced around horses and people. A mischievous smile curved his young face. He looked over his shoulder one last time to gloat, his pink tongue wagged at his pursuers. He ran straight into Arthur's hard body.

"Hello, Morded," Arthur murmured.

"I'm Lancelot, a knight of Mercia. He's Prince Arthur of Camelot. We will handle the boy," Lancelot reassured the crowd. "Make a list of your stolen items. We will pay for your lost income. Please, leave this to us." The townspeople moved away from the blonde man roughly holding the little thief.

Morded arched an eyebrow as he began to cite a spell. Quickly, Arthur placed Excalibur over Morded chest. Arthur's sword absorbed Morded's magic. The boy's blue eyes widen in shock. Apples tumbled to the ground as Arthur pulled him towards the inn. Lancelot shivered at Arthur's unleashed rage as he watched Arthur drag Morded though the town square.

"Arthur, remember who you are," Lancelot implored.

"I should be a father, Lancelot. But his mother robbed me of my child. I should be home sitting with Guinevere and my baby. Sir mischief playing with string. A family, not here, hunting these people, or missing my wife. I know who I am," Arthur screamed.

"What would Guinevere want?"

"She's nice. She would set them free."

"Think about her."

"I could slice him to pieces with Excalibur; leave his broken and bloody body like a pile of dung. Like they left Gwen. Like they left my baby," Arthur reasoned. "I want to see his mother."

For once in his life, Morded was afraid. Magic would not save him. Arthur Pendragon's rage was untamable. He bit his lips as he tried to think of a plan of action. He could feel Arthur fury throbbing in his muscles. His feet left dusty trails as Arthur and Lancelot moved quickly though the crowds. The townspeople were tired of Morded's antics; they turned a blind eye as Arthur roughly handled the young boy. They wondered what the child did to cause such fury in Camelot's prince. Then, the boy was thief and liar, not their problem.

Lancelot pushed the inn doors opened, his eyes scanned for Morgause and Alvarr. He spotted in them in a secluded corner leisurely eating a late afternoon meal. Morgause drank a goblet of wine. Alvarr devour a mouthful of chicken, grease smeared around his bead. Lancelot nodded towards the pair, "Wait me, Arthur." Lancelot grabbed three wooden chairs and placed them in front of the couple. Morgause's brown eyes dismissed Mercia's knight. "We're eating," she replied rudely. Lancelot smirked. "Just a moment of your time." Alvarr continued eating a chicken leg, Morgause eyed Lancelot coolly. "Be quick."

Lancelot motioned for Arthur to bring Morded to the table. "Milady, we have something that you have misplaced, "Lancelot muttered under his breath. Morgause's eyes widen when she spotted Morded clutched against Arthur Pendragon's torso, a gleaming sword pressed into his young body. Horror washed over her face, her eyes harden as she paled. Alvarr dropped his chicken leg as he placed a filthy hand on his gleaming knife.

"Everyone in here is a knight from Camelot or Mercia," Lancelot replied. "Finish your meal, Alvarr,"

"Did my wife wear your expression when you caused her to fall, Morgause? Did she feel fear for her child like you?" Arthur asked menacingly. "Don't try magic, it won't work. Forged from steel and bathed in dragon's breath, my sword will deflect your silly spells."

Morgause's lowered her voice; her hands shook as she attempted to reason with Arthur, "He's a boy."

"My child was a baby. Did you show him any mercy?"

Morded trembled in Arthur's arms. His blue eyes full with tears. "What did Guinevere ever do to you?"

Morgause licked her lips, "Nothing, she did nothing."

"What did my child do to you?"

"Nothing," Morgause whispered.

Arthur pressed the sword harder against Morded. "You claim that my father is a monster. You aren't any better. You kill innocent people. You hurt everyone in your path for revenge." Alvarr gave Arthur a disinterested stare. "You don't even care about your own son, Alvarr." The warlock shrugged in reply.

"We have suffered," Morgause reasoned.

"As did my wife."

Merlin walked into the inn, he spotted Arthur holding Morded to his chest. Excalibur sharply pressing against the boy. Merlin closed his eyes as he approached Arthur. "Arthur, let him go," Merlin implored.

"No, she should see her son bleed like Gwen did. She should have an empty mother's arms like Gwen."

Arthur's cold eyes met Morgause's tear filled brown ones. "Beg for his life. Did she beg, was she scared? Did she cry? Yes, this is about my wife, "Arthur roared.

Merlin inhaled deeply, "We aren't them, Arthur. We are not evil. Let them ago. Gwen wouldn't want you to do this. Don't lose your soul over Morgause. Let him go."

Arthur smiled bleakly. "Stay away from my family. If you want me, you come after me. If you ever hurt my family again, I'll hunt down and kill you in your sleep, like a coward. Because, you understand cowardice . I'll lose my soul." Arthur lowered Excalibur and pushed Morded towards his mother. "Remember, when you kill another person's baby. I spared your child. I gave him mercy, a mercy that you didn't show my baby." Lancelot stood in front of Arthur as he walked towards the door, "Merlin, send them somewhere."

Merlin looked at the trio with disgust. "Morgana's twisting in the wind. Go help her. You like the woods. I'll be waiting for you. The war is not over; the battle is just beginning. We will not show mercy again." Merlin uttered a few magical words as they dispersed from the inn.

Merlin found Arthur instructing Camelot's knights to return home; Lancelot stood speaking with his comrades from Mercia. Merlin swallowed as he realized that everything changed in one simple moment. Arthur smiled at him, "Let's go home." Merlin smiled in relief as the darkness was gone from Arthur's eyes.

Merlin, Lancelot, and Arthur sat around a crackling fire. "Thank you for today, I could have killed that boy. I wanted to, so badly to make Morgause hurt." Lancelot stretched his long frame, "Arthur, we are not monsters. Simple men given a difficult job." Lancelot and Arthur eyes met in friendship, a bond was reestablished over mutual respect and admiration.

"Merlin, you are my guide."

"So, I don't have to clean up behind you."

"You are a horrible servant."

"You're a mean master." Laughter filled the cool night air.

Arthur eyed a trembling Geoffrey, a nervous Eliza, and a calm Leon as he paced the Council room in fury. He couldn't believe Eliza and Leon's tale about Leogrance's obsession with Gwen. Geoffrey paled and fanned himself, when Eliza began her tale. Arthur's stood overwhelmed with confusion and fury.

His large hands waved in front of him. "Leogrance thinks Gwen is his lover, Anna. Anna was Gwen's mother?"

"Sire," Eliza began.

"Arthur-

"Yes or no replies. Don't talk at once, "Arthur interrupted.

"Yes."

"Gwen is pregnant," Arthur inquired.

"Yes."

"How did that happen?"

"Arthur, you were there, not us, "Merlin quipped.

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin lowered his eyes in shame as he swallowed a giggle. "Sorry, Arthur."

"My father went o save Gwen and the baby?"

"Yes."

"He hasn't returned in almost five weeks."

"Yes."

Lancelot pondered their answers. "Arthur, it takes two weeks to get to Camelian. Eliza said Gwen was near her time. They couldn't travel in her condition. It would be hard to travel with a newborn infant. Uther is waiting for you. We must leave."

Arthur wiped his face. "Damn Morgana! It will take two weeks until I can get there. Anything could happen to them."

"Arthur", Merlin began cautiously," I can teleport us there." Arthur frowned in apprehension. "Merlin waved his large hands. "I know, but for Uther, Gwen, and the baby."

"Can we go now?"

"In the morning, I need to rest."

Camelian

Richard watched his father's eyes roam over Gwen's round form. He smiled softly at Gwen as Richard's stomach turned in revulsion. Arthur was delayed; he would confront his father tonight. It was difficult hiding Uther in Town. As soon as father dismisses from lunch, I'll meet with Uther and formulate a plan.


	37. Chapter 37

Warning: Violence

Gwen cradled Faith's warm body close to her breast as she walked slowly though Camelian's town. She smiled brightly at well wishes, and greetings from Camelian's residents. Faith cooed and wriggled as she began to wake from one of her numerous naps. Gwen paused in front of a small house with a green door. The door crept opened cautiously, with a look over her shoulder; Gwen stepped into the cool house.

"Hand over the baby?"

Gwen arched a dark eyebrow at Uther, his long arms outstretched, his blue eyes begging. Gwen paused for a moment, "Please." Richard smothered a laugh as Uther looked like he was ready to stomp his feet. Gwen grinned as she passed Faith to her grandfather.

Uther's heart pounded as Faith briefly yawned and opened her blue eyes. "Every day, she looks more like Igraine." Uther felt happy, an emotion that rarely flared in his harden soul.

"She's a Pendragon," Gwen remarked. "She wants to eat when she's ready. She doesn't understand that we sleep at night. She screams like I'm pinching her."

"Did Leogrance provide a nurse for you," Uther inquired. Gwen rolled her eyes in annoyance. "She was big, burly, and devoted to Leogrance, even with his delusions. She actually called her Gotegrim. I sent her away. I prefer to take care of Faith."

Uther's eyes widen in shock, "He thinks the baby is a boy."

Gwen shrugged. "Yes, he said he's sees his hair turning brown. She's a blonde."

Richard palm slapped the wooden table. "This ends tonight; he's going to figure out Faith isn't a boy. She's very blonde and beige. He's going to accuse Gwen of adultery. He needs to be stopped."

Uther rocked the baby as he paced around the room. He made slight cooing noise that frightenGwen. Maybe, I should take her back. Uther is cooing and cajoling her in a sweet voice. Uther is not sweet. Gwen moved to reclaim her child. Uther brushed her back,"Grandfather's time." Faith is going to be awfully spoiled by him.

Uther eyed Richard coolly," Leogrance has to die. His madness will not be cured." Richard and Gwen lowered their eyes in doubt. "I realize that Leogrance is your father, but he's a danger to everyone. His moods are unstable."

Richard swallowed. "I'm the crown prince; it's my job to protect my kingdom. I'll face my father. I need to face him."

Uther shook his head. "Richard, I'll fight Leogrance. You shouldn't have to face your father. "

"I shouldn't, but I will. It's my duty."

Gwen bit her lip as she felt a sense of betrayal. Uther gave her a soft look. "His death will free him."

"What will it do to us?"

Uther gave her a pointed look. "It will free you."

Richard pulled his sister into his hard arms, "This is my battle, not yours, not Uther's. This will carry on my soul, not yours." Gwen's tears left wet spots on his blue tunic. Faith's hungry cry roused Gwen from her sorrow. She gave Uther a look as he attempted to console the howling baby. Her sharp cries pieced the small house.

"Uther."

"I can handle this."

"She's hungry. You can't do that."

Gwen retrieved her red faced screaming daughter from Uther, "If I had a wet nurse, I could have dealt with it," Uther muttered as Gwen walked into a small bedroom.

Uther scowled towards Richard. "Who knew you could hide a king in town? Like people wouldn't notice the king of Camelot roaming around in a cloak?"

Richard smiled. "Actually, Arthur hid in Gwen's house during a tournament. Its how they first started to fall in love."

"What?" May the gods help Camelot during my death.

"Don't let Gwen leave the house, I'm going to prepare. I don't want her there, if I fail. If I don't return, leave Camelian. Return to Camelot."

Uther smiled proudly at Richard, "If Igraine had lived, and I wish you could have been my second son. You turned from a boy to man since we met in Camelot."

Richard's hands trembled slightly as he summoned his confidence. "Thank you."

"You're father's an idiot."

Richard raised his arms as his chainmail dropped heavily over his muscular body. He listened intently to Nathan's words as Nathan's fingers clicked his cuffs and shoulder armor in place. His lips pressed into a firm straight line. He stared intently into a mirror as he met new brown eyes. His hands gripped his sword handle as he headed to face his father and grandmother.

"Richard, be successful," Nathan called. Everyone is behind you, nobles and servants alike. We know that the king is insane."

Richard inhaled as he walked slowly down the hall. He remembered chasing Gotegrim through the hallways as children. Gwen's crawling after them. Anna's sweet laughter floating around the castle. Happy memories eased Richard's mind. He scowled as he remembered his father's cool distant parenting. He remembered Gotegrim's final days in Camelian. His loneliness and despair when Gwen disappeared. Isabelle's endless taunts . Grandmother's blind eye to Leogrance's erratic behavior. He wanted new memories.

His fingers traced the Council room door. The wood patterns felt rough under his fingers. His brown eyes closed tightly. He heard his father speaking with grandmother, utensils clinking against dinner plates. Slowly, he opened the door.

"Robert," Leogrance called soberly. "Where have you been?"

Richard shook his head as he entered the room. "My name is Richard, not Robert. Your brother died a long time ago." Catherine's eyes widen in shock as she examined Richard's face and dress. "I'm your son."

Leogrance laughed. "My son is merely a baby."

"No, that's woman is Gwen, your daughter. Her mother, Anna is dead because your actions caused her to flee Camelian. Gotegrim died in battle."

"Robert," Catherine began.

"Grandmother," Richard roared in frustration. "Stop it. Make him face the truth. You always enable him to be a monster. You said nothing when he berated us as children. Yes, you made snappy comments, but you never stopped him. You allowed him to eradicate Anna's family. You aid nothing when he ordered his five year old child to death. STOP it, "Richard screamed.

Richard's cries brought the servants, knight, and nobles racing towards the Council room. Richard ignored their presence as he stalked towards his father. Tears dripped from Catherine's sad eyes.  
"Richard, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do. It's easy to ignore the evil of our kingdom. No longer." Leogrance clapped slowly as a wicked smile graced his face. "Bravo, Richard." Catherine gasped in shock.

"Finally, my weakling son is a man." Confusion played across Richard' face. "Father?" Leogrance rose from the table as he strode towards Richard.

"I'm not mad. I know Guinevere isn't her mother. I thought you were weak. I needed a new son. Gwen is so like her mother. She would be perfect to deliver a new heir for Camelian. Pendragon can have his screaming brat, but Gwen stays here."

People looked at each other in horror as they realized the depths of their king's depravity.  
'She's your daughter," Richard cried in disgust.

"I prefer to think of her as Tom's daughter."

Richard removed his glove and tossed it at his father. Remorse, shame, and guilt left his mind.

"Richard, you can't beat me."

"I don't want to beat you, I want to kill you."

Richard raised his sword as Leogrance lounged towards him. Clanging filled the room as they engaged in a frantic battle. Richard's hand's ached as sweat poured down the sides of his face. Leogrance smiled darkly. He kicked Richard's legs as he pivoted to block his father's blow. Richard spun as his elbow hit his father's chest.

"You actually learned something, Richard"

Richard brandished his sword as he backed Leogrance into a corner. He raised his sword to plunge it into his father's chest. He felt an object hit his head as he crumpled toward the floor. Catharine held a silver bowl in her hand. Leogrance's chest heaved as he kicked Richard' unconscious body.

"Mother, I thought you would let him kill me."

Catherine's auburn head shook as Richard laid slumped on the ground. "A child should never have to kill their parent."

"Take him to a dungeon," Leogrance called. The knights stood firmly in the doorway. "Did you hear me," Leogrance screamed.

"Have a goblet of wine to ease your nerves, "Catherine spoke gently." Leogrance snatched the goblet from his mother. He drank greedily ; he tossed the goblet to the ground. His chest tightened as his throat began to close. His eyes bugled as he face flushed.

"It's my duty to kill my child. I created you, Leogrance. I allowed you to be a monster. Richard, Gwen, and Eliza will have free lives. Yes, I know that Eliza is your daughter. Your madness stops today."

Leogrance attempted to lunge for his mother with his last dying breath.

Catherine brushed away a loose curl. "Prepare the king's body for his funeral. Fetch Gaius to help Richard. Ring the bells. We must prepare for Richard's coronation. "

She glided by the residents of the castle as she headed towards her chamber. She sat down at her desk and wrote a note for Gwen and Richard. Her hands loosened her auburn hair from a tight bun. She dressed in a clean cotton nightgown. She twisted Gaius' sleeping draught in her hand. Her fingers popped a cork as she made peace with her life. She poured the draught into her warm mouth as she snuggled into her soft bed. She closed her eyes one final time.

Camelian's bells rung loudly in the background, Uther checked his sword as he gave Gwen a soft look. "I'll go see why the bells toll, Stay hidden and safe. Both of you. I couldn't face Arthur if.. You know what I mean." Uther draped a heavy cloak around his broad shoulders. "I look foolish. I can't believe this actually works," he muttered as he walked out of the door.

Gwen stared at her sleeping daughter, so much unrest and you able to sleep so peacefully. I hope your father is able to see you.

Uther scanned the perimeter as tears and joys of joy erupted among the townspeople. He heard mutters that the king and Queen were dead. Uther nodded his head as he walked into the castle in a state of chaos. Calmly, he found Gaius' chamber. Richard sat on a table holding a cooling rag to his head. Gaius muttering for him to sit still.

Richard eyes' met Uther's. "I'm sorry."

Richard's auburn head bobbed in denial. "I went to kill him. Grandmother hit my head with a sliver bowl. She gave him a goblet of hemlock. She poisoned herself."

Uther understood Catherine's actions, life was difficult. It would be hard to accept killing your child.

"I'll fetch Guinevere. We need to prepare for the funerals and your coronation. We must stop the chaos."

"I'll go with you."

Uther was impress with Richard's ability to give commands, and take charge of ruling Camelian. Guinevere listened intently as she prepared for the funerals. The knowledge would be useful when my time comes. The castle fluttered around preparing for the sober events.

In the early hours of the morning, Gwen and Richard sat quietly in her chamber. Faith slept soundly as her uncle twirled a piece of paper in his fingers.

"Should we read it?"

"Yes, Richard."

Richard and Guinevere,

I'm ashamed of my blind indifference to Leogrance's actions. I loved my son, but he was a hard man. I never nurtured him or gave him gentle moments. Over the past few weeks, I've watched Baby Faith growing. She deserves a free life from Leogrance. Please be happy for me. Forgive me,

Grandmother.

Richard gave Gwen a thoughtful look, "Could you kill your child?" Gwen twisted her mouth in shock. "No." Richard shrugged, "I don't know, if I could have killed him."

"You're free. Rule in peace and justice."

Arthur and Merlin felt a sense of dread as they walked around Camelian's inner town. Everyone had tears in their eyes, and were shrouded in black clothing. "Something is terribly wrong," Arthur uttered. Merlin scanned the area, he noticed black drapes flying around the castle. "Someone has died."

Arthur ran quickly towards the castle as Merlin struggled to keep pace. His boots scuffed the shiny steps as he raced to the council Room. His hands shook as he saw Richard calmly talking to his father.

"Arthur," Uther called. "About time that you made it here."

Arthur exhaled as Merlin struggled to catch his breath. "What has happened?"

Uther arched an eyebrow. "It's a long story."

"Tell me."

"Leogrance is dead by Catherine's hand. Catherine died at her hand. The burial is tomorrow. Richard's coronation is tomorrow. I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Really, father, you had time to fall in love. Have you forgotten Catrina? She was a troll!

"Wonderful."

"Morgana?"

Arthur removed his black gloves," She's with Morgause and the other witches. We will face her again. I grew weary of hunting Morgause. I longed for Camelot. Guinevere.."

Uther rolled his eyes, "I was waiting for you to ask."

"Where?"

"In her chamber." Arthur sprang his chair and ran towards Gwen. I'm such an idiot.

Faith suckled greedily at Gwen's breast, a small fist waving in the air. "Yes, you're already waving a fist in complaint. I'm sorry. I can't make it go faster, my greedy little piglet. Just like your father, I can't sleep at night. You cry every two hours, and he snores like a pig."

"I do not sound like a pig, Guinevere," Arthur protested. Gwen slowly turned her head to view Arthur shifting nervously on his feet. His eyes wide with shock as he watched Faith eating one of her morning meals.

"Remove your chain mail and wash your hands. Come meet your daughter."

A wide smile broke on Arthur's face, "a girl."

"A girl."

Gwen blinked away happy tears as Arthur's extra clothing fell swiftly towards the floor. Timidly, he approached Gwen's bed.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not at all."

Gwen offered the baby to Arthur. "She won't break."

Arthur sat on Gwen's bed. Gently, she slipped Faith into her fathers' waiting arms. Love rushed over him as Faith stared at him with his own eyes. Her small hands waving around like flies. He gave Gwen a soft look, "What's…"

Gwen laughed. "Faith Elizabeth Pendragon. Faith because I have Faith in you. Elizabeth was chosen by Uther. Pendragon because she's a Pendragon."

Arthur's finger gently traced her small cheek. "Gwen, can I.."

"Yes, you can count her fingers and toes. You don't have to ask. She's your baby."

Arthur tenderly lowered Faith to Gwen's bed. He unraveled her blanket. H giggled at her wriggling toes. He caressed her small feet. "So, she little. Perfect."

"Wait until she cries."

'Won't matter.

Arthur leaned over and kissed Gwen. "I love you."

"I love you too.

Arthur laid watching Faith sleep. "Gwen, who is my father in love with," He asked curiously.


	38. Chapter 38

Epilogue

_Parenthood_

Gwen carefully examined Faith's small hands covered in what appeared to be ink. Gwen winced when Faith wrapped her chubby fingers around her loose curls. "Ouch." Faith giggled gleefully. Gwen gave her daughter a surprised look. "You like to hear my say, "Ouch. It's not funny," Gwen chided softly. Arthur dangled a string in front of Sir Mischief; he refused to make eye contact with Gwen. He hoped that she wouldn't notice Faith's hands.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What happened to the baby's hands?"

Arthur smiled innocently at his wife. He hated when her eyes gleamed in anger. "I took her to a Council meeting. She's an important part of the Council." Gwen arched an eyebrow. "How did she get ink on her hands?"

"She knocked it over. I tried to clean them."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she flounced towards the door. "Her hands better be back to normal before Richard's wedding to Vivian."

_Merlin_

Merlin marveled at the beauty of Avalon. The serenity and peace filled the air; animals eating quietly as he walked beside Freya. Her beauty hair dusted with white flowers. Her delicate hand clasped his lovingly. They walked in silence as their hearts met in harmony.

_A son_

Faith thought the baby had a weird shaped head. He didn't look like Father at all. Too much brown hair like mother. Faith touched a small finger; she jumped in shock, when it moved. Oh, he's warm. She sniffed the wriggly body. He smells like bad milk. I wanted a puppy.

"What do you think of your little brother, Faith, "Father inquired.

"He's small like a doll. I'll put him in my chamber and play with him. Or can we give him away?" Merlin chuckled as Arthur smiled in horror.

"Father, what's his name?"

"Llacheu"

Faith twisted her mouth as she struggled to pronounce her baby brother's name.

"Jack."

"Llacheu."

"Jack."

"Fine, we'll just call him Jack, but his name is Llacheu." Faith smiled in triumph.

_Vivienne_

Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin stared nervously at the baby found on Camelot steps during the early morning hours. The guards reported that they didn't see anyone, but they found watery footsteps.

Merlin looked at Arthur sheepishly. "She's my daughter with Freya." Gwen shot Merlin a puzzled look.

"She's alive and flesh in Avalon." Arthur shook his blonde head.

"I don't want to know, Merlin."

_Baby sisters_

Faith and Jack stared at their little sisters, Edith and Agnes. Vivienne smiled in joy at the small children, finally she was older than someone. Jack was older by a few months. They would treat me like a baby.

"Faith, when will they do anything?"

"In a few months, they will smile and coo. We can play with them," she answered her brother. "Make sure you're hands are clean before you touch them." Faith could see a frog squirming in his pants.

"Jack, let go mix things in father's workroom. I've learned to make things disappear," Vivienne implored. An unholy light appeared in Jack's eyes as he ran away with Vivienne.

_King Arthur_

Gwen beamed proudly as Geoffrey lowered the gleaming crown on Arthur's golden head. She nudged Jack to stay awake as he appeared bored during his father's coronation. Gwen watched Vivi's small mouth moving. The little witch is practicing spells. What am I going to do with these children? Faith stood with tears in her eyes as she watched her father become King of Camelot. Merlin looked proudly at Arthur as their lives entered a new phrase.

Gwen held Arthur last night as he cried over the loss of Uther. His mood brightened when he watched their children eating breakfast. His purpose in life reaffirmed through his children, his family.

_Galahad_

Gwen braided Faith's long blonde hair.

"Mother, too tight!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Uncle Lancelot and Aunt Eliza are coming for a visit."

Faith's beautiful face dropped in disgust. "Are they bringing the boy?"

"He's your cousin."

"He's a prat."

"They grow out it."

Damsels in Distress

Faith sat with her legs crossed on the Council Room floor, her blue eyes full of anger. Her eight year body turned away from her brooding father. Jack whimpered softly as his chocolate eyes filled with tears. Vivi's blue eyes stared nonchalantly at her father.

Arthur cradled Edith in his arms as Merlin tossed Agnes in the air. Her soft giggles filled the air. Gwen noticed Lancelot, Percival, and Gawain looked grim in the corner. Jack gave his mother a puppy dog stared as she approached the children.

"Arthur, it's the children's meal time."

"No, they are being punished."

"Why?"

"They made the girls disappear!"

"Again," Gwen replied calmly.

Arthur frowned at his fuming wife. "You knew?"

"Well, King Arthur, we have five children living in our charge. Four of ours, and one of Merlin's. I know everything about them."

"You knew that Vivienne could make the babies disappear."

"Yes, she made Jack disappear last week. They go to Avalon. They visit Freya. What's the harm?"

Arthur's face flushed like a plate of red cabbage. His mouth curled in a frown. Gwen raised a hand. "Gentlemen, please take the children to their meal. I would like to speak with Arthur and Merlin."

Gawain grabbed the babies from Arthur and Merlin. "Who's who?"

"Edith has light brown hair and green eyes. Agnes has brown hair and blue eyes, Gawain," Gwen reminded softly. Faith gave her father a mean look as she walked from the room. Jack kissed Gwen's hands softly.

"I love mother, not him. He's mean."

Gwen pressed a kiss to Jack's curly brown hair. Her four year old son always thought Arthur was mean. Usually, because Arthur prevented him from playing with kitty.

Vivian pulled Jack towards the door," Come with me, I've learned a new spell."

Merlin threw his hands up in anger." I can't do anything with her."

"She's four. Stop teaching her magic," Gwen responded tartly. 'What is this really about?'

Arthur clenched his jaw. "I went to visit the babies. They were gone. I had everyone searching for the babies," Arthur yelled. "Then, Faith confessed that they made them disappear."

"It was a game. They came back."

"I need to know where the children are at all times."

"Fine, I'll leave them with you." Gwen tossed her head as she stared towards the door.

"Guinevere, Morgana sent me a message." Gwen's heart sank as she spun on her heel.

"When?"

"Last week, I thought she took the babies."

"You didn't say anything."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"What did she want?"

"A meeting."


End file.
